


Custe o que custar

by Marisousa3



Series: Recomeço [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2020, Romanogers Smut Week, romanogers fluffathon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisousa3/pseuds/Marisousa3
Summary: Natasha sumiu, e Steve está a beira de entrar em pânico.Porque ele descobre que não se trata apenas de seus pesadelos noturnos, mas algo mais...... uma nova ameaça - ou antiga - está à espreita, e para despistá-la, a viúva negra desapareceu sem deixar rastros, mas isso não significa que ele vai desistir de encontrá-la, isso não quer dizer que ele não irá usar até seu último recuso ou hesitará em pedir ajuda.Ou pelo menos quando Tony liga... e ele começa a procurar junto com o Stark, as coisas se mostram ainda mais complexas do que gostaria de admitir.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Recomeço [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895674
Kudos: 9





	1. ... pesadelo

**Author's Note:**

> Alou
> 
> Eu sei, estou atrasada... na minha defesa, ontem realmente não consegui fazer nada -_-  
> Mas aqui estamos começando a Parte 3 \o/

STEVE ESTAVA TENTANDO LIGAR PARA ELA A MANHÃ TODA.

Ele respirou fundo e parou novamente esperando pelo elevador e suspirou.

–Por favor, atenda. Por favor, atenda. Atenda.

Caixa postal.

–Droga, Nat.

Ele olhou no relógio e para o apartamento dela, ou pelo menos tentou visualizar alguma coisa na sacada. Natasha não estava à vista, ela era uma pessoa da manhã, e estava quase pronta quando ele chegava e podia ver o movimento, porque ela também deixava a janela aberta... Normalmente ele a buscava naquele horário, e os dois chegavam no trabalho juntos, vez ou outra, Natasha enrolava conversando com alguém no saguão, sendo Hope ou Scott e até mesmo a pequena Cassie, ou então os dois seguiam em busca de um bom café porque nenhum deles se importava com o que as pessoas podiam pensar agora por chegarem juntos.

Só que antes que pudesse tentar de novo, seu telefone tocou.  
Steve encarou o identificador frustrado.

–Agora não, Tony – Ele esperou a chamada encerrar, o que pareceu uma sincera eternidade, e então abriu a lista recente, mas antes de clicar no botão novamente para ligar para Natasha, o número e nome de Tony apareceram de novo na tela – Caramba... – Dessa vez ele rejeitou a chamada e tentou novamente. 

Desligado.

–Merda – Steve finalmente alcançou o carro, e entrou xingando baixinho, ele colocou suas coisas no banco da frente, e ligou o motor, quando Tony ligou mais uma vez e atendeu-o irritado – Tony eu não tenho tempo para-

_–Natasha está com você?_

–O que?

_–Ela está com você!?_

O que?!

–Não... ela... por que?

_–Merda. Merda. Merda..._

–Tony, o que está acontecendo?! – Ele começou a ficar preocupado, isso estava estranho, e o Stark estava ignorando-o, ou pelo menos Steve foi capaz de ouvir murmúrios distantes, e o som de passos apressados e gritos nervosos e mal-educados de Tony. Stark era tudo, menos mal-educado.

–Tony!

_–Me dê um segundo!_

Seu coração de repente acelerou, e ele inutilmente olhou para seu celular em busca de uma mensagem, ligação perdida dela... qualquer coisa. Então saiu do carro, decidido a subir para seu andar, pelo menos até encontrá-la.

Ou de fato se ela estivesse ali, mesmo que precisasse quebrar sua porta.

–Tony... por favor.

– _Você conseguiu isso onde?_ – Tony estava falando com alguém – _De quando é? De quando é, caralho!_

– _E-esta manhã_ – ele ouviu Peter gaguejar – _Eu a-acho que ela o mandou aqui por um mensageiro..._

–Tony – Steve estava se desesperando. O elevador parecia brincar com ele novamente – O que diabos está acontecendo? Você sabe onde Natasha está!?

Ele escutou um movimento distante, um diálogo ou pelo menos um monólogo e então passos arrastados e apressados de novo, quase podia visualizar Tony trocando a orelha que escutava a chamada.

– _Tudo bem, estou dizendo isso uma única vez porque não faço ideia do que exatamente está acontecendo, então preciso que se concentre no que vou dizer, e encarne a porra do Capitão América, porque vamos precisar dele. Natasha precisa._

–Apenas diga logo.

_–Me prometa._

–Me diga!

– _Prometa antes_ – Sua voz não se alterou, e ele engoliu em seco e assentiu.

–Eu prometo. Agora diga. O que está acontecendo com Natasha!?

_–Ela deixou uma carta de demissão em minha mesa esta manhã. Na verdade, ela enviou um mensageiro, Peter tem as filmagens externas da empresa, ela sequer entrou para fazer isso... mas isso não é tudo. E tampouco o que me preocupa._

Steve queria pedir a ele para terminar logo, e precisou tomar uma respiração, e sabia que sua voz não era tão segura quanto gostaria quando perguntou:

–O que mais?

_–Ela foi ver Pierce._

Sua voz subiu algumas oitavas.

–O que?

_–Na prisão... Ele foi transferido semana passada-_

–Eu sei – Tony parecia ter esquecido que ele e Fury fizeram a transferência.

_–... consegui que alguém nos dê alguns minutos, e posso entrar na presença de meu advogado porque assim assegura nosso acordo. E eu nem mesmo perguntei você vem?_

–Sim – Ele não hesitou, perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo e lembrando-se do que Tony disse, que sabia tanto quanto ele, então voltou para seu carro, perdendo a visão que era Natasha parando no lobby, uma mochila na mão e fitando sua forma. Steve continuou parado enquanto ela o observou mais um momento – Me envie o endereço, vou esperar você na entrada... veja se alguém sabe dela. Se Natasha chegar aqui, ou na empresa, onde quer que seja, me avise – Ele franziu o cenho, mas quando olhou para dentro do prédio, afastou a impressão, porque precisava se apressar. Correu de volta a seu carro, entrou e o ligou ativando o viva-voz do telefone.

–O que está acontecendo, Tony?

 _–Eu não sei_ – Ele admitiu – _A última vez que ela sumiu desse jeito..._ – Ele hesitou.

–O que?

_–Foi no ano passado. Ninguém sabe aonde, ou o quê... e tampouco o que diabos ela passou porque parecia que o pesadelo tinha acabado finalmente, e então... ela finalmente parecia bem. Inferno, ela estava bem, e eu não queria que ela fosse embora, e agora..._

–Agora o que?

_–Eu não sei, escute... estou tentando falar com Clint, e acho que ele está fazendo uma viagem com Laura antes que a data do nascimento do bebê se aproxime. Será que ele poderia saber onde Natasha está?_

–Talvez... você também pode tentar Hill...

_–Não, na verdade não precisa porque eu praticamente gritei por ela assim que encontrei a carta, Natasha não falou com ela nem ninguém. May ou MJ. E Pepper acabou de chegar há meia hora, ela sabe que tem alguma coisa de errado e eu provavelmente tenho uns quinze minutos antes de receber uma ligação. Não quero estressá-la._

–Tudo bem, Tony... o que aconteceu há um ano?

– _Exatamente? Eu não faço ideia_ – Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha – _O que eu sei é que... ela está diferente. Mais do que antes... olhe Steve, não precisa ser um gênio especialmente se você a tivesse conhecido antes e agora, Natasha mudou da água para o vinho. Literalmente. Eu não a culpo, e tampouco julgo, se há uma pessoa no mundo que eu não faria é ela... especialmente porque sei o tanto que ela passou..._

Steve assentiu, embora ele não pudesse vê-lo.  
Tony era muito condescendente, mais do que ele se dava o próprio crédito.

_–Mas... isso a quebrou_ – Ele confessou – _E por um longo tempo, eu pensei que ela iria desistir. Eu sinceramente pensei que ela ia parar de lutar ou se importar... nem mesmo Wanda conseguiu convencê-la, e a única pessoa que ela deixava tocá-la e se aproximar, era uma criança de dois anos. Cooper..._

–Ele tem três – Steve disse inutilmente.

– _Não o ponto_ – Tony riu sem muito humor – _Enfim... estávamos assustados, nem mesmo a deixávamos sozinha, por medo do... pior. Eu liguei para o Sam, e acho que ela levou quase dois meses para ter uma conversa decente, e finalmente se permitir... falar. O resto foi acontecendo. Devagar... então ela tinha comprado um apartamento, financiado tudo e foi uma surpresa porque ela parecia quase com ela mesma de novo._

–O que aconteceu?

_–De novo, nenhuma ideia. E... eu ainda não acho que devia estar te dizendo essas coisas._

–Eu aprecio que esteja.

_–Então vamos nos concentrar em encontrá-la. Ou pelo menos descobrir o que aquele filho da puta lhe disse ou talvez onde ela esteja..._

–Tudo bem – Ele ligou o carro e saiu para a rua – Eu vejo você em breve.

–Ok.

* * *

TONY NÃO ESTAVA PREPARADO.  
Ele xingou brevemente porque além de seu ego ferido, a preocupação por Natasha havia subido para a estratosfera.  
Pepper tentou contatá-la acessando seu e-mail, e ela simplesmente enviou uma mensagem no celular dele: _Pare_.

O que isso podia significar? Ele ligou para seu número, o que provavelmente Steve fazia, assim como ela, todos eles, mas nada. E então foi constatado que não mais existia. Tony parou, a mão apoiada na ponte do nariz, tentando pensar um pouco, quando as portas foram abertas para a visão de Steve em um terno cinza, a pasta na mão e o olhar apertado e sem dormir, ele se empertigou novamente. 

–Você já entrou?

–Não, eu estou esperando por você.

–Ele já está pronto para nós?

–Sim.

Mas Tony cruzou seu caminho parando-o.

–Tudo bem, respire um minuto.

–Eu não tenho um minuto, Tony.

–Você tem. Sou eu, e é de Natasha que estamos falando. Me diga o que aconteceu, ou não entramos nessa sala, Rogers.

Ele viu a descrença e mágoa cruzar seu rosto, e principalmente raiva.  
Steve hesitou, um momento longo, uma respiração profunda, e um assentir frustrado.

–Nós discutimos – Ele começou, as sobrancelhas apertadas, e um manear de cabeça – Você sabia que ela tem distúrbio do sono? – Ok, aquilo o surpreendeu. Não porque Steve apenas perguntou tão abertamente, as mãos na cintura e o olhar afiado, e sim porque ele estava justamente questionando porque já sabia a resposta, e parecia mais uma confirmação, ainda assim, Tony levou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco encarando-o e suspirou – Ela me disse isso... após... um episódio. E bem, você já deve imaginar que não terminou bem.

–Episódio? – Ele sabia que Natasha os tinha, uma vez Pepper tentou acordá-la de um pesadelo, e Tony imediatamente puxou-a para longe de seu alcance, só que não foi capaz de segurar Pietro, que foi chutado reflexivamente, ele se lembra que o garoto tentou tanto esconder seus machucados porque não queria magoá-la, especialmente porque ela se tornou uma poça de preocupação e culpa depois disso... e não faziam seis meses – O que... exatamente aconteceu, Rogers?

–Ela estava murmurando em um pesadelo... eu tentei acordá-la – Ele respirou fundo – Então ela me prendeu... e... tentou me enforcar.

Tony o fitou, mas Steve o olhava de volta como se esperasse uma retaliação.

–Você não devia tentar forçar seu caminho nela, é perigoso. Para você e para ela... – Ele levou as mãos nos bolsos – Se chama pânico noturno. Quando uma memória se torna vívida... ela reage, seu corpo reage e se debate e ela luta. Natasha aprendeu a se defender com Clint e Laura – Ele sorriu – Acho que ela pode chutar a bunda de Clint agora, ela me levou muito em sessões de sparing, mais do que gostaria de admitir... enfim... ela... – Ele suspirou de novo – Acredite quando digo que isso é por fins científicos, mas... ela não disse a você? Porque pode ser perigoso dormirem juntos por isso.

–Eu acho que ela... tentou – Ele confessou pensando sobre o dia que contou do falecimento de seu pai, e ela estava tentando falar com ele sobre alguma coisa, sem falar que nas duas vezes que Natasha realmente passou a noite, ele sempre acordava para uma cama vazia. Em que ela provavelmente ficara na sala até o amanhecer e usando como desculpas fazer o café, ou na sacada simplesmente admirando a cidade – Eu não sabia disso... – Ele reclamou, mais como um lamento, Tony sabia que os dois não estavam juntos há três meses, e já haviam passado por estágios complicados. E quando Steve levou ambas as mãos no rosto tentando esfregar para longe o cansaço ele o observou um pouco mais – Porque questionar o motivo que sua namorada saía de madrugada ou muito tarde de minha casa evitando dormir comigo parecia doloroso o suficiente.

–Ela... estava tentando te dizer. Foi difícil para ela contar a Wanda e Pietro, porque ela se culpava.

–Eu sei – Ele suavizou sua expressão, porque definitivamente _não_ a culapava, e Tony não podia dizer como se sentira aliviado com isso – Eu pensei que ela não estava me atendendo por isso... Tony, então por favor me diga. O que está acontecendo?

Foi sua vez de hesitar, porque Tony também conhecia o padrão de Natasha.

E Deus, ele queria estar errado.

–Não sei se quer ouvir isso, Cap.

–E o que seria _isso_ , Tony? – Algo que ele mesmo não queria acreditar – Por favor, me diga. Eu não quero fazer isso para machucá-la nem nada, eu a amo. E nunca perguntaria se não me importasse.

–Eu sei.

–Então?

Ele respirou fundo, acenando para o oficial que liberou sua entrada.

–De novo, eu prefiro não comentar porque não tenho certeza.

–Apenas diga, Tony – Ao tom de voz quebrado e preocupado, ele não conseguiu porque as coisas pioravam mais e mais, e preferia lidar com a raiva de Natasha depois, ou até mesmo a indignação, preferindo não correr o risco de encontrá-la como há um ano...

–Eu acho que Natasha está sendo ameaçada. É a única maneira de conseguir se proteger e a nós... é sumindo de vista.

–O que?

–Peter fez uma verificação para mim... o vídeo que foi exibido para o público sobre Pierce, foi tirado do ar a pedido de Barton, não sei qual dos dois. Era um registro e assinatura policial no documento, e bem... não é a parte que incomoda – Realmente, e isso pareceu não surpreender Steve – Se ela foi exposta ou não naquele intervalo em que ficou online, não sabemos. Mas sabemos que o advogado de Pierce detém uma cópia, porque vocês e Fury fizeram aa acusação diretamente e diante de toda a empresa. E Natasha pessoalmente usou isso contra ele. Porque além das testemunhas, ela tinha a admissão e apresentação dos fatos antes de prendê-lo em flagrante e essa... parafernália legal.

Steve assentiu.

–Você pode... você tem certeza?

–Que ela fugiu? Claro que não.

–E o que te faz pensar que...

–Chame de insight, epifania... dejá-vú – Ele suspirou – Porque além de ela ter sumido sem deixar rastros, ou pelo menos estar evitando qualquer contato e nos pedindo para afastar... é isso – Tony devolveu vendo-o desviar o olhar – Ou você a encontrou em seu apartamento?

–Não.

–Fez uma verificação?

–Não. Eu estava subindo quando você me ligou... Deus – Steve respirou fundo, novamente passando as mãos pelo rosto.

–Tudo bem, vamos – Tony acenou para ele chamando sua atenção em direção a sala de interrogatório onde Pierce os aguardava. E ele viu algo que não o surpreendeu, a cada passo mais perto que Steve dava, ele recuperava sua compostura, as sobrancelhas cerradas, o cabelo ainda que levemente arrepiado pelo corte baixo, seu rosto apertado em concentração e sua mão segurava firmemente a pasta que trazia consigo, e os dois foram anunciados e então entraram para ver Alexander Pierce, não em um Armani com um número de identificação acima do bolso direito, em um traje cinzento, o cabelo bagunçado e uma barba espessa que definitivamente não era feita há no mínimo dois meses, entretanto, seu olhar afiado como sempre, brilhou divertido ao vê-los ali.

–Duas visitas em um único dia. Estou me sentindo popular.

Pierce se recostou na cadeira, exibindo suas mãos juntas sobre a mesa, os pulsos presos por algemas.

Se alguém tivesse dito a Tony que ele era o bastardo quem roubava sua companhia por anos, ele teria batido na pessoa. Agora? Só queria socar Pierce de novo.

–Estamos aqui por uma razão, e é justamente essa... Natasha veio mais cedo. Por que?

Aquilo não pareceu cair muito bem, porque o homem sorriu arrogantemente para Steve.

–Oh, você não viu sua _namorada_?  
–Não estamos aqui para jogos, Pierce. O que diabos você disse a ela?

Ele apenas olhou para eles com desinteresse.

–Se houve algum respeito em algum momento pelos meus pais, a memória deles, Natasha ou a mim... responda à pergunta de Steve – Tony pediu vendo-o desviar o olhar para ele, brilhando porque definitivamente apreciava toda a atenção recebida – Você me deve isso.

Pierce deu um novo olhar aos dois, Tony foi capaz de ouvir o tilintar de suas algemas, ele e Steve mantiveram a postura.

–Eu estou me repetindo apenas... os dois sabem a resposta para isso – Disse simplesmente recostando-se aparentemente confortável – É a hora das consequências.

Tony engoliu em seco, ajeitando sua postura e observando o sorriso cruel do homem.

–Do que está falando?

–Natasha assinou sua sentença quando decidiu ter não apenas seu nome, como rosto exposto na mídia... – Foi quando Tony entendeu, e Steve também, porque o loiro avançou primeiro segurando-o pela gola da camisa, mas isso apenas divertiu o prisioneiro mais ainda – Você precisa ser capaz de lidar com as consequências de sua escolha. Lembra-se? Porque ela sabia disso.

–Seu maldito filho da puta... – Steve pressionou-o mais ainda, e Tony fez um sinal para o guarda esperar um momento.

Apenas um momento.

–Mas acho que ao contrário do ex marido dela, que simplesmente vinha sem avisar, parece que o segurança está ansioso para ver sua querida aranha-

O estopim veio logo em seguida, pois quando Steve lhe deu um forte soco, Tony o segurou impedindo outro avanço, assim como o oficial se aproximou gritando com os dois.

–Não a chame assim!

–Eu perguntei a ela, se estava pronta para assinar sua própria sentença... parece que a resposta chegou tarde, mas aí está ela.

–Você... você fez isso – Tony segurou seu braço, Steve tentou se soltar, porém, ele o empurrou para trás e longe do homem que esfregou o rosto, só que do lado _oposto_ que fora atingido.

–Já chega.

–Parece que ela está fugindo de novo então, huh? – Ele provocou um pouco mais – Hm... por um momento, eu pensei que Natasha estaria realmente enfrentando seu passado, e não fugindo dele novamente. Assim como eu.

–Você? – Tony zombou – Você está enfrentando as consequências de ter tentado roubar o que não te pertencia... de fingir ser um maldito bastardo e acredite em mim quando digo isso, vamos encontrar Natasha e trazê-la de volta para casa tanto quanto Rumlow logo estará fora de seu caminho de novo.

–Realmente?

–Vai se foder, Pierce – Ele conseguiu arrastar Steve para fora – Vamos lá.

–Hail Hydra – Os dois pararam novamente, a sentença sendo reconhecida principalmente porque ambos enfrentaram isso antes – Natasha poderia ser a rainha qual foi destinada... – Pierce provocou uma última vez agora mordiscando a bochecha – Ela seria além de fantástica. Única... e poderia levá-los ao poder. Melhor que Alexei, isso é um fato. O Guardião era muito impulsivo. Romanoff? Oh, ela sabe como enrolar alguém cativá-lo, e você melhor que qualquer pessoa, sabe. Certo, Capitão?

–Você vai apodrecer aqui, Pierce.

–Sim – Ele disse dando uma última palavra – Corte uma cabeça... e mais duas nascerão em seu lugar.

Os dois o olharam para um momento, e então o homem engasgou e tossiu.

De sua boca gorgolejou um fiapo de sangue, e ele caiu para trás na cadeira alarmando-os.

–O que é isso?

–Eu não sei – Respondeu o oficial tão assustado quanto eles.

–Que diabos? – Ele tossiu mais alto, e então se levantou abruptamente da cadeira, uma tosse longa e sua boca espumava, as mãos ainda presas pelos pulsos e Tony gritou:

–Puta merda... – Steve correu até a porta – Médico. Tragam um médico!

Mas não dava mais tempo...  
Era tarde demais.  
Tony realmente pensou que isso já era uma cena de filme antes, agora ele tinha certeza.

E olhou para Steve e o homem praticamente esparramado sobre a mesa de metal, mais e mais pessoas chegando para a cena enquanto ambos se encaravam preocupados... afinal, Pierce estava morto.

* * *

ELES FORAM SEGURADOS por mais tempo do que Steve gostaria.

Quando se separou de Tony que fora atrás de Clint, Steve precisou respirar fundo assim que entrou no prédio de Natasha, alcançou o elevador e finalmente parou na frente de sua porta. Ele não tinha as chaves. Chamou-a. Bateu ali, ligou para seu celular... esperou. Nada.

Natasha tinha ido embora.

E no instante em que conseguiu arrombar a porta mesmo com os protestos firmes do senhorio provavelmente amigo de Scott Lang, quem tinha um forte sotaque mexicano, ele não podia estar se importando menos.

Apanhou o cartão da empresa, e o pediu para enviar a conta a seu escritório e no momento em que a porta se rompeu nas dobradiças, estava respirando pesadamente e quase podia ver a figura dela ali, apressada, assustada... inquieta. Olhando por sobre o ombro enquanto corria como se fosse uma segunda natureza.

Seu coração falhou uma batida com a imagem mental daquela cena.

Natasha correndo pelo cômodo, se arriscando. Ela não acendeu nenhuma luz, sempre conhecera seu apartamento e o dele como se caminhasse pelo mesmo a vida toda. Era silenciosa, quieta, tranquila... mas isso? Não.

Isso era fora de seu alcance. Steve andou pelo corredor, ele parou primeiro no banheiro, a pequena bagunça no chão, um vidro quebrado, o armário do espelho aberto, muitas coisas espalhadas, a escova e sua pasta de dentes desapareceu. Ele podia vê-la tão claramente... como se fosse ela, e não ele. Apressada, reunindo o máximo possível de objetos, jogando tudo em uma mala e saindo. Steve correu para o quarto então.

Ele não precisou abrir o guarda-roupa.

Já estava aberto, várias roupas no chão, saltos e botas de Natasha, sua camisa de seda branca que caía em seus ombros... Steve engoliu em seco, lembrando-se quando a removeu lentamente de seu corpo para beijar o ombro dela, depois sua nuca, os dedos acariciando seu estômago e firmando-a em um braço. Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e eles fizeram amor ali.... com ela de costas para ele, suspirando a cada estocada e beijos que ele distribuía onde alcançava, tão lento, adorando-a... amando-a como poderia, o máximo, e ainda não era suficiente. Ele conseguia vê-la pegando o máximo de roupas que podia, colocando tudo na mala, apanhando sua carteira para tirar o que precisava, jogando os cartões de crédito no chão do quarto... será que ela sacou dinheiro antes?

Steve caminhou até a cama dela... e fechou os olhos ao sentir o aroma suave e familiar assim que levou as mãos sobre a colcha e lençóis feitos, como se ela nem tivesse dormido ali.

–Aonde você está, Nat? – Seu coração doía, e ele sentia como se fosse jogado no gelo de novo, só que ao invés de perder a consciência devagar, era como se ainda pudesse ver e sentir toda a dor como era envolvido pela água fria, e o ar fugia de seus pulmões... isso o matava tão lentamente.

Seu telefone tocou no bolso, ele sequer olhou para o identificador.

– _Oi_ – Era Tony, ele parecia sem fôlego – _Estou com Barnes aqui, encontramos Clint._

–Me diga que ela está com ele.

_–Não. Ela não está com ele_ – Steve queria xingar, e suspirou porque era desnecessário, ele trocou o telefone de orelha, ciente de que sua voz era tão fria quanto o advogado que Tony conhecia durante os últimos anos quais trabalhou na Stark Industries e pediu ele para ser, mesmo quando ambos foram abordados por quase uma hora em um questionário estúpido e inútil porque Natasha ainda estava sabe-se-Deus onde, então ele não era mais o homem frio e sem emoção... agora diferente, movido por um sentimento.

Precisava encontrá-la. Isso estava assustando-o como o inferno. Pierce se matara.

Ele apenas precisava da oportunidade perfeita... um dente cheio de cianureto... isso era realmente coisa de filme, e Steve odiava-se por não compreender nada, por não ter uma pista, por não tê-la consigo.

Parecia uma história de outro mundo... universo. 

_“Eu não sou quem você merece...”_ Ele ouviu a voz dela, mas balançou a cabeça para afastar isso.

–Coloque-o na linha.

Houve um pequeno som abafado, o que parecia um protesto seguido de um bufar, e finalmente ele escutou:

_–Ela não está comigo, Rogers._

Se Clint tivesse em sua frente, Steve poderia matá-lo. O nervo.

Ele não o conhecia o suficiente, porém conhecia seu estilo, já teve problemas com militares do tipo. Clint era esperto, inteligente demais e fingia que não, assertivo, ainda que gentil e calmo, e não teria alcançado um cargo tão prestigiado na décima segunda se não tivesse deixado Fury e até mesmo o prefeito felizes, Steve leu sua ficha, exatamente como sabia que a dele fora verificada, e ele conhecia o tipo do homem.

–Não acredito em você.

– _Hm_ – Ele respondeu definitivamente desinteressado – _Pensei que Stark fosse o suficiente então, porque ele acabou de dizer a você que Natasha não está comigo, ou ele não estava se referindo a sua namorada? Porque ela definitivamente não está aqui._

–Corte essa merda, Barton. Alguma coisa aconteceu, isso não foi apenas pelo PTSD, e muito menos o pânico noturno – Ele bufou frustrado, as vozes vindo pelo corredor provavelmente no elevador levando consigo a imagem de Natasha saindo apresada pelo apartamento sem nem mesmo olhar para trás – Você a conhece, ela confia em você, tem algo errado... o vídeo foi removido da exibição online da Stark Industries por você ou sua esposa, só que Pierce ainda tinha uma cópia, e ele definitivamente disse confirmou que o usou contra ela para mim e Tony. 

_–Com essas palavras?_

–Tony disse a você o que aconteceu? – Ele não podia ser tão cético sobre isso. Era Natasha.

Por Deus, Clint estava tão propenso a protegê-la que ele até mesmo duvidou de seus sentimentos por ela...

Mas não. Steve não seria o namorado ciumento nisso. Não agora.

Não assim.

_–Todas as palavras que ele pode juntar em algumas frases._

–Pelo amor de Deus, Clint! AONDE ELA ESTÁ?

Por um momento também, ele pode visualizar o homem afastando o telefone da orelha após seu grito, e também as pessoas na porta aproximando-se preparados para impedi-lo de fugir ou o que quer que fosse, o par de seguranças junto com o síndico Scott Lang, usando uma bermuda e regata quais definitivamente não combinavam com a camisa xadrez que ele jogou por cima e Steve suspeitou imediatamente não apenas pela roupa, e lhe deu um olhar carregado, dele para a porta quebrada. Ele simplesmente levantou a mão na direção da comoção ali.

Pedindo-lhes um momento sua atenção na ligação.

–Onde... ela está? – Repetiu, um pouco sem fôlego, preocupado e assustado – _Por favor_ , Clint.

Um momento. Apenas por um momento, pareceu ter havido uma hesitação. Ele devia ter ido com Tony ao invés de _dividir para conquistar_ , porque se tivesse olhado para o infame Gavião, teria enxergado isso. Teria conseguido a verdade dele apenas vendo sua expressão.

– _Eu. Não. Sei._ – E desligou fechando os olhos e respirando fundo furioso e finalmente virou-se para Scott. Definitivamente nunca o tinha visto tão sério.

–Luiz, leve os caras para o elevador – Scott não desviou os olhos dele quando disse isso, surpreendendo-o.

–Ele arrombou a porta, cara-

–Eu sei, apenas... faça o que pedi.

–Scott, eu não acho-

– _Por_ _favor_ , Luiz.

O homem assentiu contrariado, e fez um sinal para os outros os dois que o seguiram.  
Steve continuou ali parado, incerto e inseguro.  
Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer agora.

–Steve, o que está acontecendo?

–Ela sumiu – Ele declarou, a boca seca, o peito comprimido – E eu não faço ideia de como alcançá-la.

O rosto de Scott se apertou, ele levou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, seu cabelo parecia molhado, talvez ele estivesse usando a piscina? Não fazia diferença.

De qualquer forma, Scott olhou pelo apartamento, uma rápida conferida de olhar, Steve sabia como ele era organizado e até mesmo irritante com isso, mas Natasha? Ela odiava bagunça, ela detestava algo fora do lugar, era quase como um TOC. E o espaço era tudo, menos arrumado.

–O passado dela?

–Você sabe sobre isso? – Ele perguntou confuso. E surpreso.

–Eu faço minha pesquisa – Admitiu com um dar de ombros humilde e um sorriso – Já fui um ladrão na adolescência... digamos que tive um momento com ela e Tony... Não diga isso perto de Cassie, ela acha que eu sempre fui um herói dos prédios – Steve o escutou – Natasha veio para cá fugindo de sua vida na Rússia... claramente não parecia bonito, visivelmente falando... – Ele queria perguntar o porquê, então Scott esclareceu – Ela era muito magra... quase _bulímica_ para ser sincero até mesmo seu cabelo ruivo não tinha cor, estava pálida demais, seus olhos tinham um tom cinzento, não o verde que conhecemos... – Seu coração se apertou um pouco mais ao ouvir isso – Sei que Clint lhe conseguiu um novo nome e ela decidiu se reestabelecer, mas sua ligação e seus irmãos ainda a deixavam vulnerável e exposta ao que fugia, por isso os enviou para longe e nunca entrou em nada público antes daquele dia na empresa. Antes de Pierce.

–O vídeo foi deletado.

–Mas ainda assim compartilhado, a internet tende a ter seu lado... ruim – Steve assentiu porque tinha certeza que o caso contra Pierce agora era não apenas um beco sem saída, e sim uma grande merda.

Ele pensou em Tony e tudo o que seu amigo passou, os roubos, as ameaças... e principalmente Natasha.   
Tony sendo Tony, disse a ele para _esquecer esta merda agora, e se concentrar na ruiva_.  
O que Steve apreciava. Ainda assim, isso batia em sua cabeça vez ou outra.

–Eu sei.

–Mas se ela fugiu, isso significa que é sério.

Ele levou a mão no rosto, sentindo-se tão cansado.  
Exausto.

–Eu sei. Eu só... eu não sei aonde procurá-la.

–Não há ninguém quem ela confiaria isso?

–Eu pensei que sim – Ele balançou a cabeça novamente em uma negativa – Tony foi falar com Clint, mas... ele não está com ele. E me garantiu isso.

Scott parecia incerto.

–E você acredita nele? – Scott coçou a nuca inquieto – Quer dizer, talvez ele poderia estar ajudando-a a sair e ela não quer que você saiba... e aí manteve o segredo. Sem ofensa. 

Steve o encarou por um momento o suficiente para ver a seriedade em seu olhar.

–Nenhuma tomada. Mas ele parece estar indo viajar... – Começou enquanto Scott arqueou a sobrancelha e ele suspirou de novo frustrado, se Clint estivesse mentindo... ele iria _matá-lo_ – Por que ela não falaria comigo? Eu disse a ela... eu prometi... eu... eu estou _aqui_. Ela pode confiar em mim.

–Talvez ela não queira te colocar no meio disso-

–Eu estou no meio disso, Scott! – Ele gritou, lembrando-se que não era com o homem quem devia estar zangado, e novamente bufou nervoso, abrindo e fechando as mãos enquanto tremia. Sua voz ficou suave agora ao repetir – Eu _estou_ no meio disso.

–Tudo bem, isso vai soar muito idiota de se perguntar, mas... – Ele respirou fundo, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e Steve lhe deu total atenção, mesmo quando notou Hope se aproximar, a expressão preocupada, observando da porta quebrada para o marido ainda de costas e ele e estava claro que usavam a piscina, pois ela tinha vestido uma saia em torno da cintura, e ele podia ver o biquini superior vermelho e branco. Ela parou atrás do marido que notou sua presença e os dois trocaram breves olhares – Com quem você pensaria que ela podia ir ou falar quando algo assim acontecesse? Além de Clint. 

A realização veio como um epifania. Ele até mesmo sentiu a cor voltar em seu rosto... a esperança.  
A resposta em sua cabeça sem que precisasse verbalizá-la.  
Um nome apenas: _Wanda_.

E puxou o telefone de novo, agora com um objetivo diferente, e deu um olhar a Scott, desejando sinceramente conseguir isso. Precisava encontrá-la, e Steve parou na porta e fechou os olhos, ele podia sentir o perfume dela... que parecia desaparecer quanto mais tentava respirá-lo e fixá-lo em sua cabeça.

_–Alô?_ – Então ele congelou de novo, porque ela tinha respondido.

–Wanda Romanoff? – Ele pediu, e podia ouvir um pouco de aspereza em sua voz quando ela perguntou:

_–Sim. Quem é?_

–É... É Steve Rogers. Eu sou-

Steve parou ao ouvir um claro som de algo se quebrando, um copo ou uma xícara, o estalo foi inconfundível, e ela estava exigindo no instante seguinte:

_–O que aconteceu com a minha irmã!?_


	2. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É claro que eu não podia deixar a Wanda e o Pietro de fora dessa...   
> ... pelo menos não mais. 
> 
> Divirtam-se ;)

_NATASHA NÃO TINHA UM LUGAR PARA IR._

Mas sabia que poderia sempre contar com os Barton e iria. E os mesmos a buscariam nos confins do mundo se ela sumisse, porque era assim que eles eram, desde aquela fatídica noite na Rússia... Clint e Laura a salvaram e Clint e Laura continuariam a salvá-la quantas vezes fossem precisas.

Wanda garantiu isso a ele.

Não havia nada além de preocupação em sua voz, ela tinha ido para o aeroporto enquanto Steve continuava inutilmente procurando por algum sinal, entretanto, o temporal em Londres os impedia de viajar. Por acaso, Pietro também estava com ela, ambos preocupados com Natasha, ela não respondia ligações, não falava nada... mas Wanda também disse que isso aconteceu antes.

Que ela desapareceu no ano passado, deixando-a louca... foram os meses mais angustiantes de sua vida, Natasha aparentemente pensou estar sendo seguida pelos homens de Alexei. Ela havia ido para o Brasil, ficou em um hotel, depois se mudou para uma pousada no resto desse tempo ainda no país tropical e em uma cidadezinha no interior, enfim sendo encontrada por ninguém menos que Tony que a levou para sua casa em Malibu. Wanda imediatamente pegou o voo para vê-la, preocupadíssima e também furiosa, e ela perdeu uma prova importante implorando a Natasha para se cuidar, conseguindo por pouco refazer a mesma, até porque a segurança de sua irmã vinha primeiro sempre, e ele acreditou nela imediatamente. Mas não podia esperar meses por notícias.

Lembrou-se de quando a encontrou em seu prédio, tão assustada e quebrada... algo acontecera naquele dia.   
Ela pensou ter visto Rumlow no shopping e foi até ele.  
Como ela foi até ele, nem a própria Natasha sabia...

O homem era segurança de seu ex marido. Steve correu os vídeos com Tony, eles tinham dois suspeitos, infelizmente o ângulo da câmera não facilitava, e quando Clint repassou tudo na presença de Natasha, ela afirmou que não era ele, e havia se confundido, de qualquer maneira, sua mão tremia, mesmo quando ele a pressionou tentando passar segurança.

Ele não esqueceu, mas seguiu em frente.

–Clint disse que não sabe aonde ela está.

– _Mentira_ – Wanda dissera imediatamente – _Se tem alguém que pode encontrá-la ou estar com ela, são os Barton. Principalmente Clint_ – Aquele mesmo ciúme o tomou, e Wanda suspirou como se pudesse vê-lo. Lembrando-o de Natasha pelo tom suave – _Sinto muito, eu não quis parecer... olha... eu tentei por minha vida inteira alcançá-la. Mas ela tinha um plano, e daria sua vida por isso. Porque mesmo a menor possibilidade que Pietro e eu nos machucássemos fosse quase nula, para ela, ainda é uma probabilidade_ – Ele engoliu em seco e ela também – _Natasha preferia morrer, a arriscar que algo nos aconteça. Ela nos mandou estudar longe porque não podia suportar que estivéssemos perto dela e Alexei... ela sacrificou isso porque..._ – Sua voz falhou um pouco – _Nós já perdemos muito, Steve. Nat tomou o lugar de nossos pais... ela assumiu isso sem hesitar, sem arrependimentos._

–Eu sei. Ela acha que não merece a felicidade – Sua voz falhou e também precisou piscar algumas vezes para ficar confortável quando Wanda tomou uma respiração porque ele também percebeu isso.

– _Ela é teimosa assim. Eu tentei teimar contra esse lado dela também... Deus, eu discuti com ela tantas vezes, eu ameacei deixar todo o curso se fosse preciso estar por perto para que ela não precisasse fazer nada sozinha, mas ela apenas me prometeu que estava bem, ela olhou em meus olhos, Steve... e_ mentiu _para mim. Para me proteger. E eu_ acreditei _._

_–Clint está no trabalho ou algo assim? Talvez eu pudesse falar com ele..._

–Ele está fazendo as malas para viajar, acho que para o interior... – Steve passou as mãos no rosto inutilmente – Eu não... Droga Wanda, eu não sei o que fazer, onde ir. Eu sinto muito...

O que mais ele poderia dizer?

– _Ela está tão feliz com você..._ – Ela voltou a falar e respirou fundo, podia quase vê-la andando de um lado para o outro angustiada com o telefone na orelha – _Clint... Clint conseguiu alcançar Nat antes, eu levei algum tempo para ver o porquê. Ele era como um farol, indicando a ela o caminho... e eu entendi isso. Os dois são muito parecidos... eles são espertos demais para o próprio bem, perceptivos e definitivamente nenhum pouco sutis_ – Ele podia ver o sorriso de Wanda, ainda que o pequeno aperto de ciúmes não o deixasse, e ela continuou – _Clint teve alguns problemas antes... ele quase se perdeu, e me confessou que viu Natasha em si mesmo... e por isso continuou insistindo em ajudá-la. Ele e Laura a encontraram naquela casa... ele a trouxe para mim e Pietro._

–Eu sei – Ele respondeu e dessa vez, a surpresa foi audível.

– _Ela_ contou _a você_ – Não era uma pergunta, e então Wanda suspirou de novo xingando em Russo, e ele reconheceu isso porque era o mesmo palavrão quando ele e Natasha estavam na cama, e sentiu seu rosto queimar por um instante – _Desculpe_. _Eu odeio a chuva agora._.. _eu só queria poder sair desse estúpido aeroporto e encontrá-la._

– _Fale-me sobre isso_ – Ele escutou no fundo.

Este definitivamente era Pietro.

Simpatizo, pensou ele.

_–Você disse que Clint está viajando...? Eu tenho certeza que se Nat não estiver com ele, ele sabe onde ela está. Ou pelo menos Laura saberá. Há uma cumplicidade entre eles, e eu confesso que me senti tão enciumada com isso..._ – Steve compartilhava de seus sentimentos, e escutou um trovão no fundo, alguém aparentemente pediu a Wanda para desligar o celular e ela mandou esta pessoa cuidar de sua própria vida de uma forma nada educada e em Russo também o que parecia um xingamento mais profundo, dessa vez, ele não reconheceu as palavras, mas podia sentir a tensão em sua voz, embora Steve não pudesse culpá-la – _Tudo bem, eu não tenho ideia de onde é essa estúpida fazenda e nem tenho o maldito telefone dele agora porque assassinei o meu anterior e perdi toda a lista de contatos, e meu irmão idiota não tem ninguém salvo no dele..._

_–Ei, não fique brava comigo._

_–Desculpe... enfim, se você não tivesse me ligado... eu apenas fodi com toda a maldita agenda telefônica desde ontem, só consegui recuperar alguns contatos... inutilmente os de grupos de trabalho. Sei o número de Nat de cor, só que não é muito útil quando ela também não me atende._

–Vou conseguir – Steve prometeu – Olha, eu vou te manter informada, tente vir o mais rápido que puder...

_–Sim... Steve?_

–Hm?

–Encontre-a.

_–Eu vou._

Aquela hesitação voltou, e Steve suspirou.  
Ele ouviu isso de Barton.

–E se for um engano...? E se eu perdê-la, Wanda?

_–Você não vai._

–Como você pode saber...?

_–Porque Nat entendeu de novo que merece uma vida quando Clint conseguiu tirá-la daquele inferno... mas ela realmente teve uma, no momento em que conheceu você._

Ele se ateve a isso, porque se sentia um idiota.

–Eu a amo.

_–Eu sei, e ela ama você. Então... encontre-a._

Assentiu, lembrando-se que ela não podia vê-lo.

–Ok – E desligou.

* * *

–Você não pode simplesmente sair feito louco procurando por ela assim, Steve...

–Ela tem que estar em algum lugar – Ele argumentou porque definitivamente não tinha nada e isso estava matando-o por dentro – Wanda e Pietro estão vindo, alguma coisa aconteceu, e ela precisa de mim. Clint disse que está indo para a fazenda.

–E você simplesmente sai assim...? Sem rumo? Steve... espera – Ele parou de novo quando Bucky o cortou parando em seu caminho, Steve encarou o amigo, entretanto, já tinha se decidido.

Iria encontrá-la.

–Eu a amo, Bucky – Ele admitiu vendo-o encará-lo, vestindo uma camisa cinzenta de mangas longas, o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, ele estava arrumado, ou pelo menos com uma aparência melhor, mais limpa no que Steve sabia ser graças a Darcy, e Bucky apertou as sobrancelhas fitando-o – Não posso... não posso perdê-la. Não assim. Não sem fazer nada.

–Ainda...

–Eu já tentei de tudo, em todo lugar... mas eu preciso achá-la. Clint é minha última esperança.

–Ele disse a você que não faz ideia de onde ela está. Então... você decidiu que não acredita nele. Isso é algum tipo de ciúme, Steve, porque-

–Não. Eu apenas... eu não acredito nele.

–Steve... você já pensou que ela não quer ser encontrada? – Ele abriu a boca para protestar, porém Bucky o cortou com um aceno da mão boa – Talvez ela não queria, porque precisa de um tempo... e é isso. Você disse que Wanda contou que ela sumiu por meses no Brasil... porque ficou com medo.

–E se não for apenas isso?

–E _se_ for?!

–Não, eu não acredito nisso – Ele pensou em sua expressão, como ela o afastou, como ela parecia tão apavorada com a ideia de _machucá-lo_ , que Steve não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, e Deus... ele precisava vê-la. Imediatamente – Nós precisamos conversar. Eu preciso encontrá-la.

–Tudo bem, o que o Lang disse?

–Ele também não sabia, e concorda que ela é muito organizada, e desparecer assim, deixando todas as suas coisas para trás não é de seu feitio, mas ela se preocupou o suficiente para enviar uma carta de demissão para Tony essa manhã.

–Quem entregou?

–Um mensageiro. Pepper tentou dissuadi-lo sobre aonde ela estava, mas ela apenas o pagou e ordenou o serviço, e não há mais notícias. Tem uma imagem dela na entrada conversando com o motoboy, ela não falou com ninguém do escritório, e também ninguém a viu.

–Talvez... – Ele suspirou profundamente – Steve não me entenda mal, eu sei que estar tentando dissuadi-lo é inútil porque você vai continuar indo atrás dela apenas porque esse é você, mas... pense sobre isso, talvez Natasha... talvez ela não queira mais isso, e-

– _Não_. Eu não vou ficar aqui como um idiota esperando... não quando ela pode enviar alguém, recolher o restante de suas coisas e desaparecer de vez, não vou perder seu rastro. Eu não vou perdê-la, Buck – Seu telefone tocou, e ele o atendeu imediatamente mesmo sendo um número desconhecido – Alô?

_–É Steve Rogers?_

–Sim. Quem é?

– _Meu nome é Anna Winchester, estamos ligando de Nova Jersey. O funeral de seu pai precisa ser confirmado..._

–Espere – Ele chamou a atenção de Bucky – Eu tinha me esquecido disso... – Murmurou para si mesmo longamente e olhou para o amigo – Buck...

–O que foi?

–Os preparativos do funeral em Jersey – Seu amigo lhe deu um olhar e assentiu.

–Diga a ela que estarei lá esta tarde, envie meu número. Vamos preparar tudo para quando você voltar...

–E se eu-

–Nem mesmo ouse – E acenou com a cabeça – Responda a ela isso. Vou adiante, ajeitar tudo, talvez Darcy me acompanhe – Apenas a sugestão de aceitar uma ajuda da ex e aparentemente atual namorada, foi uma surpresa, e Steve sorriu para isso vendo-o sorrir também, repetiu a mensagem e desligou o celular.

Ele realmente tinha esquecido, não havia nada em sua mente além de Natasha.

–Steve... eu não quero magoar você, mas apenas me escute sim? – ele já sabia antes mesmo de ouvir, então respondeu por si mesmo:

–Ela _não_ é Peggy.

Bucky lhe deu um novo olhar, dessa vez arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria brevemente e balançava a cabeça em um assentir suave.

–Eu não disse isso, mas talvez Natasha... não me odeie, é só que... talvez ela realmente não queira ser encontrada, se isso é real ou não, e ela quer se afastar de seu passado e você, porque eu sei lá... pode ser um obstáculo, nós sabemos como isso funciona, Peggy foi um exemplo... ela seguiu em frente. Isso é uma realidade possível. Então...

Steve balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, respondendo calmamente:

–Por todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos, ela ainda tentava me poupar... desmerecendo a si mesma, como Wanda disse... agindo como se não fosse digna, como se não valesse à pena. Acredite em mim, eu agradeço aos céus agora por ter me colocado naquele maldito gelo e em coma por quatro anos, por ter me levado à Tony, por me deixar a frente da Stark Industries, por pensar que você a tinha enviado... e finalmente conhecê-la. Por ter passado todo e cada minuto com ela, então vou dizer de novo a você James Buchanan Barnes: _Não_ – Então ele lhe deu aquele olhar. Bucky o fitou por um longo tempo. Ele nunca o tinha visto falar assim, e Steve sabia, essa segurança, esse... sentimento. Porque ele nunca se sentiu assim antes – Ela não é assim, e de qualquer forma eu nunca poderia odiá-lo por ser sincero comigo – E lhe deu um sorriso triste, mas sincero.

–Uau – Foi sua única resposta.

–Eu a amo – repetiu vendo-o assentir e definitivamente confiar.

–Então... ela é diferente, não é? E seus sentimentos por ela.

–Você não tem ideia – Ele suspirou – Preciso encontrá-la... Tony está tentando descobrir a fazenda aonde Clint mora, e ele ainda não me enviou isso – Ele finalmente terminou de ajeitar o que precisava na caminhonete, escorando contra a mesma e suspirando quase rindo de si mesmo por ser tão estúpido.

_“Você falou com a Laura?”_ A voz de Wanda entoou em sua cabeça.

Steve se xingou alto.

–Que foi?

–... eu estou resumindo isso apenas a Clint – Ele pegou o telefone de seu bolso mexendo nos contatos e se sentindo impaciente ao notar que não tinha – Merda... não tenho o número de Laura. Você tem?

–Laura Barton?

–Sim. Você tem?!

–Não – Bucky disse, mas então os dois se viraram para a forma de Darcy mastigando uma bala doce e segurando um saco de comida consigo se aproximando deles na entrada, quem olhava de um para o outro.

–Eu tenho – E então sorriu sem graça provavelmente por causa da expressão maníaca que Steve tinha no rosto e o aliviado de Bucky – Ok, o que está acontecendo?

* * *

CLINT ODIAVA SER SEGUIDO.

Mesmo quando ele puxou o fone de ouvido e escorou a cabeça no banco do passageiro do carro, sabendo que estava apenas irritando o inferno fora de Tony e sua infinita impaciência, imaginou que depois de duas ou três horas observando-o inutilmente, o Stark já estaria desistindo.

Mas ele se mostrou empenhado em estar por perto o suficiente para acompanhar não apenas seu ritmo, como permanecer em seu próprio carro ainda que nada sutilmente já que era um Lamborghini prateado e observá-lo dali por uma hora inteira. Clint girou o canudo de sua coca e tomou um longo gole, ligando o rádio em uma música qualquer. Ao som de _Hozier_ com _Moviment_ , ainda se perguntou quanto tempo Tony iria aguentar observando-o sem ter uma resposta ou visão clara de Natasha até perceber que essa perseguição era fútil, afinal, ele estava denunciando sua posição. Quando viu o celular tocar no console, puxou o fone de ouvido, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e escorando no banco enquanto parecia estar em meio a uma soneca, e atendeu sua esposa.

– _Ele não está desistindo, está_? – A voz de Laura era condescendente, e no mínimo cansada, e Clint podia compartilhar isso, entretanto, ele não estava cedendo, e sabia que nem ela.

–Tony tende a ser insistente quando convém.

– _É de Natasha que estamos falando_ – Ela devolveu, quando ele estava ciente de que sua esposa estava com a dita mulher, entretanto não ouviu uma palavra em retorno – _Aonde você está?_

–Chelsea... eu parei para comprar algumas coisas que Coop pediu para comer – E enfiou uma bala na boca mastigando-a satisfeito – Como se sente?

– _Melhor_.

–Tasha está com você?

– _Me observando na verdade agora... quer falar com Clint_? – Ela provavelmente respondeu que não, e ele não a culpava. Olhou para as sacolas no carro, a tinta para cabelo que ela pediu, alguns acessórios como tesoura, um par de brincos baratos brancos e anéis que lembravam o estilo de Wanda em sua adolescência. Além das roupas que ela claramente adotou quando a viu. Ele sabia que não precisavam fazer isso, e sinceramente sabia que não precisava de tudo isso, mas o medo no olhar de Natasha, a maneira como poderia tê-la perdido se não cedesse lhe enviou um arrepio na espinha. Ela ficou quando Laura começou a sentir contrações, e então ele conseguiu pensar. Levá-la para a fazenda consigo, lhe daria um momento para se prepararem, e Clint estaria pronto assim... ele só precisava de um plano – _Você conseguiu falar com Fury_?

–Com Hill – Disse ele – Vamos resolver isso.

Ele quase podia vê-la assentir, assim como a negação pelo suave gemido que Laura deu ao telefone, ela não acreditava. Eles tinham Natasha em suas vistas, só que por quanto tempo? Ela tendia a fugir quando as coisas se apertavam, quando os riscos cresciam, e Tony conseguiu encontrá-la hackeando seu laptop. Antes, eles eram dois oficiais em um relacionamento conturbado, que por acaso concordaram em segui-la até a Rússia a paisana, arriscando seus distintivos, só que isso foi há seis anos, hoje, ambos tinham uma família. Cooper era apenas uma criança, e Laura estava grávida de novo. E ele conhecia Natasha, ela trabalhava por si mesma, ela se arriscava... sozinha. Viu tanto de si nela, que era assustador.

– _Tudo bem, estaremos..._ – Sua voz hesitou por um instante, e ele se ergueu do assento reflexivamente.

– _Laura, o que foi? Você está bem?!_ – Pode ouvir a voz de Natasha no fundo.

– _Estou bem_ – Ela resmungou irritada e suspirou, ele estava sentado mais ereto, enquanto ela respirava profundamente no telefone e agradecia – _Obrigada_.

– _Você não devia estar fazendo isso_... – Ele conseguiu escutar Natasha.

– _Eu estou_ definitivamente _fazendo isso_ – Laura respondeu teimosamente, ela podia ser ainda mais convincente que ele com Natasha, e perceptiva, e ele a deixou com a ruiva sem preocupações. Laura não precisava correr para alcançá-la. Ela era capaz disso com um olhar.

–Você e o idiota tem uma família... – Ela murmurou irritada.

Laura riu, e ele já conhecia aquele tom. Era o tom materno, que ela usava com Cooper quando ele fazia algo de errado, o que ela usava com ele quando Clint pisava na bola, e definitivamente ainda que raro, ela usava em Natasha... quando queria provar seu ponto.

–Eu sei, e uma delas está sendo teimosa e estúpida, mas o que posso fazer? Eu a amo, e ela é minha família – O silêncio foi ensurdecedor, e Clint temeu até mesmo respirar quando um longo suspiro foi ouvido. Sabia que Natasha estaria lá até ele voltar, porque se alguém poderia convencê-la, era sua esposa... e Cooper definitivamente. Seu filho que já conquistara seu coração, que de certa forma a alcançara quando ele pensou ser impossível, então ela estava falando com ele de novo – _Tudo bem, não demore. Amo você_.

–Também te amo – Ele desligou e se assustou de novo com a batida no vidro praticamente vinte segundos depois e suspirou encerrando a chamada. Tony estava do lado de fora, usando um terno cinzento sem o blazer e a gravata, óculos escuros no rosto e parecendo completamente à vontade além da camisa aberta e o cabelo tão arrepiado. Clint sorriu para ele, removendo o fone de ouvido sem fio e enfiando-o no bolso da calça. Ele abaixou o vidro para encará-lo com um suspiro – Eu poderia atestar que você estava fazendo um bom trabalho... até agora.

–Corte a brincadeira, Barton. O que diabos você está fazendo?

–Compras.

–Por três malditas horas?!

–Tecnicamente, duas e meia... – Ele olhou no relógio de pulso – Eu estou indo para a fazenda, Tony. Talvez você e Pepper queiram se juntar a nós...? É um lugar agradável, tenho certeza que ela vai apreciar o ar do campo... Laura adora e faz bem.

Tony simplesmente deu a volta, abriu a porta de seu carro, e se sentou a seu lado no banco do passageiro.   
Ele tinha certeza que arqueou as duas sobrancelhas para ele agora.

A petulância... Natasha desmerecia a si mesma com o quanto eles se importavam com ela, e talvez Clint devesse deixar isso claro para ela de novo, ainda assim, ele manteve o olhar impassível, e esperou.

–Clint, estamos realmente preocupados... por que não diz aonde ela está? Se ela está bem, e segura... Steve está enlouquecendo.

–Tony... quantas vezes você e o Rogers precisam ouvir isso? Eu não sei aonde Natasha está.

–Você de todas as pessoas, é a única que sabe aonde ela está – Ele protestou irritado – Ou no mínimo estaria preocupado com seu paradeiro – Ele lhe deu isso, entretanto, permaneceu estoico.

–Vocês já tentaram ligar para ela?

–Está falando sério, Clint?! – Ele suspirou – Sabia que ela foi visitar Pierce na prisão?

Sim. Ele sabia, e tinha pedido a ela para não fazer isso, foi quando a encontrou.  
Ainda assim, Clint deu um olhar ao amigo.  
Stark estava sendo realmente teimoso...

–O que você quer de mim, Tony?

–Aparentemente a verdade não está na mesa, porque você e Natasha se recusam a confiar na gente para ajudar... eu pensei que depois de... – Tony parou a si mesmo, ninguém nunca soube como ele a encontrou e de que maneira conseguiu convencê-la a voltar para casa. Isso era um segredo que eles mantiveram... E talvez ele tenha desviado o olhar porque parecia injusto, só que era justamente para protegê-los que ela escolheu assim, Clint também não concordava, mas ele respeitava e ele próprio sabia que não poderia segurá-la por muito tempo, entretanto, não podia arriscar perdê-la – Pierce está morto.

–O que?

–Parece que ele tinha um dente falso com veneno e tudo – Aquilo o surpreendeu – Antes de morrer, ele nos ameaçou. Disse que Natasha recusou o cargo de ouro na Rússia que a tornaria algo como a Rainha do Tráfico. Fale de sutileza nunca, isso nunca existiu para aquele estúpido velho...

–Ele disse isso?

–Ele _afirmou_ isso. E parece que agora, quem quer que seja, está atrás dela para que tome esse cargo – Disso Clint sabia. Rumlow era perigoso, só que também estúpido, mesmo com todos os anos ao lado de Alexei, ele não tinha paciência e era impulsivo, por isso, Clint sabia que ele tinha saído da Rússia há dois dias, e que também não tinha ideia de onde Romanoff estava. Por enquanto – Me diga onde ela está. Podemos protegê-la.

–Você não pode colocar uma armadura no mundo e pensar que isso vai segurar os perigos em torno dele, Stark... – Clint ofereceu sinceramente – E não acho que você aprendeu como criar uma de verdade, para vesti-la nas pessoas... e então deixá-las seguras.

Tony lhe deu um longo olhar, e novamente Clint foi pego de surpresa.

–Eu ainda posso protegê-la. Não tenho o prestigio de antes, mas... eu ainda tenho contatos, e favores a cobrar. Além de Fury. Sem falar que Steve é ex militar, e ele tem acesso a pessoas.

Ele sabia disso, e tinha oferecido essa alternativa a Natasha por si mesmo.

E sua resposta foi um sólido:

–Não.

Tony apenas o observou, ele não estalou como Steve, ele não gritou com ele, as sobrancelhas apertadas e o lábio em uma linha fina. E então sorriu, um sorriso pequeno e triste... compreensível.

–Você _a_ tem.

Clint apenas olhou a sua volta cinicamente.

–Eu não estou vendo-a aqui.

–E vai me enrolar por mais quanto tempo for preciso... isso é interessante – E cruzou os braços na frente do corpo por si mesmo, escorando em seu banco.

Clint arqueou a sobrancelha.

–O que está fazendo, Tony?

–Bem, se você está indo até Natasha, vou junto... se não, posso esperar contigo o tempo que for enquanto finge que não sabe onde ela está... porque sinceramente... não me incomodo por ter que pegar uma carona depois.

–Estou indo para o campo. Com minha família.

–E onde fica? Ou prefere que eu vá no meu carro e o deixe em paz? – Clint sabia que ele definitivamente não se incomodava em quebrar todas as leis de trânsito e ter sua bunda presa a... opa.

–Tudo bem, você fez isso – Ele saiu do carro irritado chamando dois oficiais à paisana, enquanto Tony continuava deitado confortavelmente.

–Me traga uma soda. Diet por favor? – Pediu ele fazendo-o parar para encará-lo.

Realmente?

Clint tirou o distintivo do bolso, sabendo que isso iria realmente se alongar mais do que ele desejava.

Mesmo irritado e ponderando, percebeu que era o melhor... porque Natasha definitivamente não deixaria Laura sozinha. Mas ele estava sacrificando estar com sua esposa enquanto ela passava mal para ter o bebê deles de novo.

Clint apenas direcionou sua raiva. Isso as manteria segura por enquanto, e ele teria seu momento com Tony Stark.

–Sou Clint Barton da décima segunda. Tirem este homem do meu carro, e o coloquem na viatura. Preso por perturbação, e desacato.

Tony teve a petulância de rir descruzando os braços e encarando-o.

–Bem, isso é alguma coisa.

Parece que ele não era o único parecido com Natasha, afinal.

* * *

COOPER TINHA ADORMECIDO NA METADE DO CAMINHO.

Ela tinha dado a ele seu boné porque sabia que ele gostou, mas manteve os óculos de sol, seu cabelo ruivo era muito chamativo caindo em seus ombros, embora estivesse usando roupas confortáveis para uma caminhada na, ou um passeio ao ar livre com o frio suave alcançando-a, Natasha sabia que ali, era o último lugar que gostaria de estar.

À vista.

E quando viu Laura sair da loja de conveniências, o telefone na mão e a sacola de compras em outra, ela se sentia culpada de novo. Ela definitivamente não estava bem, seu caminhar já lento pela gravidez, era ainda maior e sua respiração carregada, só que ela estava negando isso desde a manhã.

Teimando.

E Natasha não estava culpando ninguém além de si mesma. Ela devia sair, ela precisava fugir... entretanto, nunca se perdoaria em deixá-la com Cooper. Não nesse estado. Não... assim.

–Aqui está – Ela entregou a ela a sacola com a tinta loira, e Natasha a fitou preocupada.

–Você está bem? – Laura apenas lhe deu um olhar, entrando no carro e batendo a porta calmamente.

–Você já quer voltar para casa? – Ela apertou o lábio em uma linha fina e desviou o olhar daqueles castanhos intensos – Eu estou _ótima_ – E olhou para Cooper lá atrás. Laura tendia a ser um pouco irritadiça quando algo fugia de seu controle, e Natasha definitivamente não iria culpá-la.

Os planos eram pegar o avião em NY, e viajar para Jersey com Steve.  
Estar presente no funeral de seu pai, para ele porque ele precisava dela... enquanto Clint, Laura e Cooper faziam uma viagem tranquila até o campo.   
Só que ela foi descuidada... e...

–Me deixe levá-la para Clint...

–Clint está enrolando porque Tony está vigiando-o – Memórias distantes de Tony batendo na sua porta, enquanto Natasha a abria a arma apontada contra ele, que simplesmente levantou os braços para cima em sinal de desarme e sorriu para ela. _Sorriu_. Enquanto ela tinha acabado de...

Natasha piscou isso para longe com um movimento de cabeça.

–O que?

–Eles suspeitam que estamos com você, e tem razão.

–Eu posso sair e-

–Nem mesmo faça a sugestão de novo, Natasha. Ou eu juro que vou te dar um soco na cara – Ela se empertigou no volante ante a ameaça crua, e principalmente os olhos castanhos encontrando os seus ainda que se recusasse a olhá-la de frente – Deus, eu estou tão estressada... – E respirou com força esfregando as costas.

–Você está com contrações... – E suspirou – Laura por favor... eu... – Natasha piscou com força, e finalmente girou o corpo para encará-la – Eu não estou pedindo a você que fique.

–Mas eu estou pedindo a você que fique, Natasha – Devolveu ela obrigando-a a desviar o olhar de novo e ela pode ouvir o clique suave do cinto pressionado a seu lado – Isso é normal ao fim da gravidez – Respondeu com uma pequena carranca – E o jipe não é exatamente confortável para uma viagem... e a estrada nunca favorece.

–Me deixe levar você e Cooper para algum lugar em segurança... por favor.

–Não – Laura lhe deu outro olhar, um pouco mais suave. Aparentemente – Não estou deixando você sozinha, até que resolvamos isso.

–Eu não sou sua responsabilidade e de Clint... nem mesmo os queria envolvidos nisso.

–Somos sua família.

Sua garganta de repente ficou seca.

Era exatamente _esse_ seu ponto, e ela fez questão de olhar para Laura. A mulher apertou o olhar preocupada, e levou a mão na sua ainda tão firme no volante, Natasha sequer percebeu a força que estava exercendo contra o mesmo deixando seus dedos brancos e finalmente relaxou no toque.

–Estamos com você.

–Eu s-sei... é por isso que... – ela respirou fundo – Isso é meu passado, Laura. Meu problema.

–Eu não diria isso – Ela congelou instantaneamente ao ver pelo menos três homens dando a volta no carro, usando roupas de flanela, e bonés, viu Laura levar a mão ao porta-luvas, onde tinha sua arma, só que não abriu, esperando por um momento. Então os homens se levantaram juntos, e começaram uma dança sincronizada atraindo atenção e risadas das pessoas, principalmente turistas, e ela viu Laura relaxar e fez isso também.

Esperando o fim do pequeno show para saírem do posto com um aceno agradecido.

–Você sabe o caminho? – Laura perguntou e ela assentiu.

–Sim... se quiser dormir um pouco...

–Você vai deixar Cooper e eu sozinhos e fugir?

–Não – Laura a fitou, e assentiu e Natasha estava surpresa por si mesmo porque era verdade. Às vezes ela se assustava sobre o quanto Laura e Clint acreditavam nela, e considerou o peso disso, então respirou fundo e a notou escorar no encosto do banco e fechar os olhos parecendo tão relaxada e tranquila... lá atrás, Cooper ainda estava adormecido e ainda que ela não os tivesse deixado, e seguido diretamente à fazenda, não podia tirar essa ideia de sua mente. Principalmente porque _estava_ colocando-os em perigo.

Especialmente... porque tudo o que queria, era _Steve_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, Natasha está novamente sendo ameaçada por uma presença de seu passado... e seu reflexo é fugir.  
> Mas por quanto tempo mais... ela fugirá de seu passado?


	3. Reencontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nem vou comentar sobre esse capítulo.   
> O nome por si só já diz :)

CLINT DEVERIA SABER.

No instante em que ele parou seu carro, após quase quatro horas sendo importunado por Tony e a ausência de seus dois advogados sendo reclamado pelo mesmo, o juiz e prefeito de NY, exigiu que o Stark fosse liberado, ele queria socar alguma coisa. Provavelmente o dito cujo, porque ao finalmente poder voltar para a estrada e chegar na fazenda, não levou mais que apenas a viagem pela meia hora na rodovia mais uma diminuída na marcha para notar que estava realmente sendo seguido. Isso tinha que ser uma maldita palhaçada.

Ele deixou Tony na delegacia, porra.

Clint parou então no acostamento da estrada de terra, calmamente acendeu a seta do carro, e encostou, notando a caminhonete prateada fazer o mesmo agora não muito longe. Por um minuto longo demais, Steve permaneceu no banco do motorista, como se temesse que Clint simplesmente ligasse o acelerador e fosse capaz de despistá-lo, mas ele estava _sinceramente_... cansado. Então puxou o cinto para longe, e abriu a porta pisando na terra e respirando o ar agradável do campo, a familiaridade do trigo cercando-os pela direita, e o sorgo pela esquerda o fez sorrir. Clint adorava aquele lugar, talvez por isso levou tantos anos para recuperar o terreno que pertencera a seus pais e irmão depois de ficar no internato por seis anos, quase perder seu nome por se envolver com pessoas erradas e finalmente aceitar a chance de se tornar oficial em NY... ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e angulou a cabeça para Steve sugestivamente que finalmente saiu de seu próprio carro, e o fitou.

Claro que o homem estaria vestindo um terno cinzento para segui-lo em sua Hillux, pelo menos ele não usava o traje de Capitão das forças armadas quais Tony exibia em seus aniversários com fotografias embaraçosas e apenas a lembrança disso lhe deu um sorriso.

–Posso ajudá-lo, Capitão?

–Você está indo até ela?

Clint respirou fundo.   
Ele devia dar aos homens o credito.  
Eles realmente eram insistentes.

–Eu não sei quantas vezes preciso dizer isso... não tenho Natasha comigo, nem sei aonde ela está – E então apontou para seu carro no acostamento, a porta ainda aberta – Mas sinta-se livre para procurá-la.

–Não me diga que quer que eu acredite que ela não está com você, Clint. Eu tentei ligar para ela, seu telefone está fora da área, assim como também tentei falar com Laura, e _ela_ não me atende – Isso também dizia alguma coisa, ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos, sua barba por fazer de três dias lhe deu um momento para ponderar apenas, exatamente como ontem quando ele enviou Tony em seu encalço.

–Eu ainda não acredito em você – Steve respondeu teimoso – Principalmente agora.

Ok. Clint _definitivamente_ lhe daria isso.

Então suspirou.

–Prefere vir comigo, ou me seguir?

Mal-humorado – não que ele pudesse culpá-lo – o homem voltou para seu carro batendo a porta e ligando-o enquanto o esperava fazer o mesmo para sair, enquanto ele balançou a cabeça e entrou no seu carro. Não havia como avisar Laura, e ainda que conhecesse Natasha quem definitivamente estaria escondida assim que ele chegasse, ainda estava preocupado. E se Steve soubesse que ela estaria lá?

E se ela cedesse?! Ou não... Ele iria buscar em cada cômodo?! Olharia embaixo das camas e armários?!  
Procuraria por ela no banheiro?!?

Clint suspirou para si mesmo enquanto pela primeira vez na vida, ele fazia este caminho realmente desorientado... seus olhos buscando alguma coisa invisível, qualquer coisa que o ajudasse e foram as duas horas e meia mais longas de uma viagem de carro que ele fez até a fazenda. Mesmo quando chegou na entrada, a porta se abriu revelando Laura, as roupas longas quentes e confortáveis, o cabelo preso em uma trança para frente qual provavelmente Natasha fez para ela, que olhou dele para o carro que estacionou logo atrás, Steve saindo imediatamente, mas parando ao notar sua esposa e filho que se soltou da mãe alcançando-o em uma corrida finalizada por um largo salto.

Ele pegou o garoto levantando-o em seus braços sem dificuldade, Cooper parecia estar ficando tão grande muito rápido... como se tivessem passado semanas desde que Clint o vira, e Cooper o abraçou batendo suas pequenas mãozinhas em seu pescoço, a cabeça escorada na curvatura de seu ombro.

Clint segurou a cintura de Laura puxando-a para si em um beijo lento, embora breve.

–Ok? – Ela sussurrou contra seus lábios, e ele queria ter feito isso antes, e então apertou as sobrancelhas, foi tudo o que Laura precisou, afastando-se e desviar o olhar para baixo, onde em seu campo de visão, Steve não poderia vê-la. Só podia significar uma coisa. Natasha estava lá dentro. Oh droga.

Steve bateu a porta do carro, ele olhou dele para Laura e a criança em seus braços honestamente apreensivo, e talvez arrependido, também cansado e definitivamente seu olhar passou pela casa.

Examinando as janelas, o espaço da varanda além do celeiro, e voltou-se para a entrada nas escadas.  
Clint resistiu ao reflexo de estremecer.

–Steve, acho que você lembra de minha esposa, Laura – Steve lhe deu um aceno de cabeça educado, ainda que um pouco impaciente e ela devolveu o gesto, aceitando o contato quando ele ainda manteve a mão em sua cintura e a outra segurando o filho adormecido.

–Bem... não que você não seja bem-vindo, Steve, mas... no que posso ajudá-lo?

–Por favor, você também não – Ele não conseguiu evitar o suspiro cansado e a maneira como ainda a buscava com o olhar em qualquer cômodo. Que todos os deuses o ajudassem e Natasha continuasse escondida e então olhou da criança para eles – Apenas me diga onde ela está.

–Ela quem?

– _Natasha_ , Laura – Ele conseguiu manter a voz baixa em prol da criança, e Clint estava realmente grato por isso – Pierce está morto. Ele cometeu suicídio em sua cela comigo e Tony declarando que Natasha é uma fugitiva e a Rainha do Tráfico Russo – Steve podia não a conhecer, Clint sim. Dado a maneira como ela apertou as sobrancelhas e a mandíbula em uma linha mesmo quando ele esfregou suas costas tentando acalmá-la, aquilo definitivamente a pegou de surpresa – O segurança de seu ex marido está procurando por ela, o que já não é bom... aparentemente ele já está no país – E olhou para Clint, que pode sentir o olhar de Laura sobre si.

–Você sabe aonde ela está?

–Não.

–Não façam parecer que estão calmos sobre isso! – Lá se foi sua paciência, e ele se arrependeu imediatamente quando Cooper levantou o rosto alarmado e se desculpou prontamente tão nervoso... – Laura, por favor. Por favor.

Clint também viu isso. Foda-se ele também havia hesitado desde ontem. Provavelmente tinha tomado para si um pouco da teimosia de Natasha, mas o quão ruim poderia ser aceitar a ajuda de seus amigos como Tony, o namorado e ex militar condecorado além de seu chefe?! Deus, ele queria socar a si mesmo.

Se Natasha o escutasse, provavelmente ia acertá-lo com alguma coisa.

–Sinto muito Steve – Laura o tirou de seus devaneios, enquanto Clint ponderava ridiculamente e ele viu toda aquela emoção carregada passar pelo rosto do homem, primeiro descrença, depois angustia, e então raiva e mais raiva... e ele estava de repente avançando e murmurando:

–Você não-

Clint cortou seu caminho assim que ele avançou em passos apressados pela entrada, parando-o assim que pisou o primeiro patamar, novamente Cooper foi alertado, ele levantou a cabeça observando seu pai e Steve mais confuso que assustado.

–Você deveria ir.

Ele olhou para a esposa, que simplesmente estendeu os braços para pegar filho, e abriu a porta entrando e deixando-os. Ainda que grávida, ela não se recusava a carregar o menino, e dessa vez, Clint não protestou. Ela parou por um momento, ele não podia ver, mas seus olhos encontraram os de Natasha, em uma nova hesitação e questionamento, ela observou a amiga e a resposta dela foi um balançar negativo de cabeça.

A voz de Laura soou quebrada para _ele_ quando ela repetiu seu pedido:

–Você deveria ir.

Sua esposa passou pelo limiar ainda com Cooper em seus braços, e ele observou a expressão cansada de Steve mudar de novo... E ok, talvez ele não conhecesse o homem, mas Steve fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo... e... sorriu? Ok, talvez tenha sido impressão, porque ele perdeu em um piscar.

–Rogers?

E devia chutar a si mesmo por ter regredido tanto, porém, isso serviu para alertá-lo.

–Eu... – Ele o fitou e deu um passo para trás descendo de volta e para baixo no tapete – Sinto muito, Barton.

Clint apertou o olhar confuso, especialmente quando ele entrou em seu carro... e saiu.  
Assim.  
Ok, talvez ele tenha pensado que iria haver alguma luta...? Que diabos tinha acabado de acontecer?

Ele estava prestes a perguntar isso a Laura, observando a caminhonete levantar poeira na estrada, Steve definitivamente alcançando a marca de cento e cinquenta por hora, quando a encontrou ainda próxima a porta segurando Cooper, e ele angulou a cabeça e lá estava ela. Escondida a direita da escada, o olhar dela encontrou o seu, e uma fina lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Ela não disse nada, simplesmente se impulsionou pelas escadas e subiu.

–Tasha-

–Dê a ela um minuto – Laura falou, enquanto ele hesitava.

Clint assentiu.  
Eles também eram parecidos nisso.

* * *

**_À noite..._ **

NATASHA OLHOU PARA SI MESMA NO ESPELHO.

Loiro definitivamente a deixava diferente, embora fosse a segunda vez que o usasse a fazia se sentir estranha principalmente porque seu cabelo estava tão curto. Ela mordiscou o lábio inferior e apertou o olhar, perguntando a si mesma o que Steve iria falar de seu novo visual pensando sobre ele nas escadas diante de Clint e Laura perguntando sobre ela parecendo tão perturbado, se ele tivesse entrado... se tivesse forçado isso a teria visto, e o pensamento a fez engolir em seco. Sentia a falta dele... E haviam se passado apenas três dias, só que não podia arriscar. Talvez precisasse recomeçar de novo, embora o vídeo da exposição de Pierce não fez “sucesso” e ficou no ar apenas uma semana o que ela não sabia, suas preocupações não sumiram com isso.

Até porque Rumlow estava vindo... e ela precisava-

Foi quando escutou. Era baixo.   
Um rangido suave e distante, o que suspeitava vir das escadas, e franziu o cenho seus sentidos em alerta total. Olhou pelo sótão não conseguindo registrar ou enxergar nada diferente, só que lá estava novamente. Embora Clint tenha deixado o telefone e a arma consigo, não queria incomodá-los mais, não depois da saída abrupta de Steve, não como Natasha estava se sentindo uma merda... pensando sobre ele ter desistido e saído e a maior surpresa era que os Barton confiaram nela o suficiente para deixá-la sozinha. Natasha sabia que não podia sair dali sem dizer a eles.

Não depois de Laura passar mal por todo o dia devido a contrações. O que era normal no fim da gravidez...

E sequer hesitou em alcançar a arma que guardava na última gaveta da cômoda, ela foi até a porta nem mesmo movendo-a, e escondeu no momento em que uma sombra humana chegava em sua visão. Conhecia todos os sons e movimentos daquela casa. Ela passou muito tempo ali... E parou, a arma na mão e esperou.

A forma era grande, masculina, e estava muito escuro para enxergá-lo direito. Ela já sabia que não era Clint.

Clint não chegaria sem avisar... nunca.

Calças escuras, curto e arrepiado cobrindo as orelhas, barba, jaqueta de couro. Enfim ele estava no centro exato do quarto, e ela levantou a arma e engatilhou. Aquilo foi o suficiente para ele parar. Se Rumlow enviou alguém ou veio até aqui para matá-la, ela o faria primeiro, então talvez esse pesadelo terminasse.   
–Mãos para cima. Devagar – sua orientação foi seguida à risca.

E podia ver perfeitamente no luar, sua forma tão familiar que... Ela piscou, e estendeu uma das mãos para acender a luz, assim que o fez ele conseguiu girar completamente e encará-la com as mãos ainda para cima em sinal de desarme. Um sorriso suave, e então as sobrancelhas arqueadas fitando-a de cima a baixo, e o rubor podia ter acompanhado seu olhar lascivo mesmo que tivessem passado apenas três dias.

Três... malditos dias. Na verdade, já foram sessenta e uma horas, mas foda-se.  
Três dias.

Natasha se lembrou como sua aparência era diferente de quando saiu, o cabelo penteado para trás em gel, ele não usava barba assim, pelo menos não a tinha deixado crescer tanto, só que ela também estava diferente, em jeans e camisa de flanela, quando normalmente era mais uma saia lápis e blusa de seda... o cabelo curto... talvez seu único acessório fixo sendo a pulseira réplica de Wanda... ele até podia ser outra pessoa, assim como ela... quer dizer, ela já o viu em uma jaqueta, mas ele não parecia assim... um rebelde, um motoqueiro... Sorrindo-lhe daquela maneira, com as mãos ainda para cima em sinal de desarme.

Deus, ela o tinha visto ir embora.  
Ele apenas... voltou?! 

–Steve. 

–Oi Nat – Ela teve certeza que seu coração falhou uma ou duas batidas porque ele sorriu ainda mais. As mãos se abaixando no momento em que ela hesitou com a arma e a mira caindo, no outro ele a alcançou em três passos largos para sua estatura grande, as mãos segurando seu rosto e a beijando com fome.

E ela apenas conseguindo reagir alguns segundos depois, e mesmo quando sentiu a mão dele na sua, segurando a arma direcionada ao lado oposto, e finalmente dando alguns passos para trás levando-a consigo, e ela usou a livre para segurar sua nuca e afastar-se, o observando enquanto Steve perseguia seus lábios.

Porque era ele.   
E ele estava ali.

–O que está fazendo... o que está fazendo aqui? – Finalmente conseguiu sussurrar, e ele sorriu novamente. Deus, ela poderia morrer agora. Aquela expressão era o suficiente. Ainda com a mão em sua cintura, enquanto a outra colocava a arma carregada de volta na cômoda e ainda sem soltá-la, com sua forma mais alta ele escondia o rosto em seu pescoço e respirava ali obrigando-a a fechar os olhos – Steve... você não deveria estar aqui.

Ele não respondeu, apenas afastando o olhar para encará-la puxando sua franja para longe de seus olhos, que definitivamente agora era ainda mais irritante que antes, a mão em sua bochecha em uma carícia calma e carinhosa, e ela piscou, as mãos em seu peito tentando inutilmente empurrá-lo. 

–Você não deveria estar aqui... você-

–Eu sinto muito sobre o que aconteceu. Eu... andei pesquisando, podemos resolver isso. Vai ser difícil não ter você em meus braços, para segurar... – Confessou com o olhar ainda apertado – Mas... há uma maneira... um tratamento, para melhorar os pesadelos... você pode-

O que?

–O que?

–Podemos tentar... um dia de cada vez, fazer acompanhamento se quiser, ou não...

–Steve... Não se trata disso... – Ela tentou se soltar, mas ele não permitiu – Ou apenas isso você. Você pode?!

–Não. Eu não estou perdendo você de novo, Nat. E definitivamente não por isso – Ele segurou seu rosto novamente, o olhar em seus olhos era tão carregado que a fez engolir em seco, então ele estava observando-a, ela sabia que suas roupas e principalmente seu cabelo, a mão dele se fechou na sua, acariciando seu pulso no bracelete brevemente – Eu adorei o novo corte... loiro cai bem em você. Curto ficou muito sexy...

Ela podia sentir o arrepio percorrê-la pelo tom rouco.

–Steve... isso não... não... – Ela respirou fundo, ainda que pudesse afastá-lo, que fosse capaz de jogá-lo no chão e tirá-lo dali, gritar com ele, Natasha não queria... ela sentia tanto a sua falta, que ainda pensava que tê-lo consigo podia ser um sonho... _outro_ sonho, e sinceramente temeu acordar e ele sumir – Por favor... você não pode... você não pode ficar aqui.

–Eu não vou embora – Ele respondeu de novo, os lábios agora em seu rosto, quentes e delicados, e ainda sem soltá-la. Natasha não podia pensar com ele assim tão próximo, seu cheiro misturado com seu desodorante e a colônia qual ela sabia que ele raramente usava, pois adorava sua loção pós-barba... e algo que parecia terra molhada fazendo-a se perguntar se ele passou por algum campo ou algo assim, e o que era exclusivamente ele...

E ela estava hesitando de novo.

–Steve, eu não quero machucar você.

–E você não vai.

–Você não sabe... – Ela parou a si mesma – Isso não vale a pena, você não pode... nós não...

–Eu _sei_ , Nat – Ele a cortou e ela engoliu em seco fitando-o, sua expressão séria e carregada dando-lhe uma pausa sobre realmente o que ele poderia saber sobre... e ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa.

–Steve... você...

Ele a calou de novo segurando seu queixo e beijando-a tão gentilmente, que Natasha precisou firmar as mãos em seus ombros em busca de apoio e uma alavanca, enquanto ele a levava mais dois passos para trás até que seus joelhos bateram no sofá cama, e finalmente se afastou quando o ar foi necessário.

–Eu sei que ele está de volta, e te ameaçando... e se você acha que vou deixá-la agora... ou em qualquer momento, está enganada.

O que? Quando-

–Eu não-

–Eu te amo – Ele colou sua testa na dela, e Natasha o fitou.

 _Deus,_ esse homem.

–Steve... você não entende... – Ela finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, de repente se sentindo fria, a distância cortando-a, só que era necessária e o olhou profundamente porquê de repente, a presença dele enviou a coragem que ela precisava. Podia pegar o carro de Clint e ir até o aeroporto... podia apanhar um telefone qualquer e ligar. Rumlow garantiu a ela que tivesse um contato, e embora ele tenha sugerido manter seu telefone, Natasha o descartou na primeira oportunidade... ela já havia decorado o número dele. Rumlow preferia fazer tudo à vista, ao contrário de Alexei, e no fim ela apreciava... se estar encurralada fosse motivo de apreciação.

Dê ao homem o crédito, ele é um filho da puta e gosta de mostrar isso.

–Eu preciso consertar isso, preciso parar de fugir de meu passado, não posso arriscar... Não posso permitir que se machuque também.

–Não vai acontecer nada comigo, Nat – Ele disse isso com tamanha certeza, que a fez parar e encará-lo fria.

–Você não sabe. Não pode me prometer isso. 

–Eu posso e eu estou prometendo. Nada... Vai acontecer comigo, e eu não vou deixar você. Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir. 

Ela hesitou.   
A seriedade em seu tom e voz lhe dando uma pausa.

–Por favor você-

Ele a cortou de novo segurando seu pulso e puxando-a para um beijo trazendo-a para si, dessa vez mais ousado e impaciente, e Natasha gemeu em frustração, mal conseguindo afastá-lo, e considerando chutar sua virilha e correr só que Steve foi irredutível, ele a segurou com força, uma força que ele jamais demonstrou antes... e ela levou um momento para perceber que ele também estava com medo... que ele estava mostrando-a sua vulnerabilidade, e ela finalmente se permitiu derreter no carinho enquanto ele segurava-a pela vida até que os dois se afastaram precisando de ar. 

–Para de me cortar – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer e ele apenas riu baixinho, a respiração quente e os olhos escuros nos dela. 

–Eu não estou indo a lugar algum, Romanoff... e também não estou deixando você. 

Ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, e então avistou a arma colocada sobre o criado-mudo. Soltando-se dele, Natasha caminhou na direção do objeto. Ela podia sentir o olhar de Steve em suas costas, a tensão e até mesmo o peso de suas palavras, então a apanhou ainda encarando-o.

–Isso não é apenas sobre o terror noturno, Steve – Ela disse – Rumlow é perigoso.

–Eu sei – Embora suas palavras tivessem sido suaves, isso a deixou com raiva. Seu olhar compreensivo, a expressão calma, e a confiança qual a fitava. Ele não podia... ele não _devia_ confiar nela, porque ela não merecia nada disso. Natasha não _o_ merecia.

Ela havia feito suas escolhas... e tão erradas.

Pierce lhe disse quando o encontrou, ele olhou em seus olhos e riu quando ela respondeu com confiança, e Deus ela foi iludida. Estava condenada e sabia, apenas adiou isso. Queria ajudar Tony, queria proteger seus irmãos... ela apenas os colocou em, seu pesadelo com Alexei terminou e então um novo começou, o passado continuava voltando para e não podia fugir dele... sabendo disso ainda vendo o olhar seguro que ele a fitava mesmo que Natasha ainda tivesse o peso da arma em sua mão... ela desejou por um momento... nunca...

Ter se apaixonado por Steven Grant Rogers.

–Você não sabe – Repetiu, seu tom cortante. Dolorido – Você não sabe... metade, Steve. Eu fui uma idiota... em pensar que isso tinha acabado há um ano... que-

–Nat...

–Eu acreditei no sonho de princesa, porque me apaixonei. Me apaixonei pelo primeiro homem que me sorriu, que me encantou com suas palavras bonitas, sua gentileza... e foi tudo uma faixada – Ela o cortou – Eu tinha perdido meus pais... tinha assumido a posição deles com Pietro e Wanda, e poderíamos ter feito isso funcionar juntos, como havia prometido a eles que iria desde que aconteceu... e eu estava desistindo. Eu estava aceitando... porque iria me afundar sozinha nesse buraco que cavei – Ela sorriu sem humor algum – Você sabia que Alexei queria que eu dormisse com um financiador para que ele pudesse assim invadir seu quarto, e então obter informações contra ele enquanto fodíamos?

Ela não podia culpar a surpresa em seu rosto.

–Eu era sua viúva negra, sua _aranha_. E foi isso que me tornei – Ela não conseguia ou podia parar agora, e quando ele continuou a encará-la, ela fez questão de destravar a arma novamente – Clint e Laura me levaram a um hospital, enquanto ainda estávamos na Rússia... de lá, ele conseguiu seguir meus passos... porque eu usei o maldito cartão de crédito – Ela fechou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas em seu rosto, mas se recusava a deixá-las cair. Pareciam anos desde que chorou pela última vez, e quando ouviu os passos dele, Natasha ergueu a mão parando-o imediatamente. Ela tentou não sentir nada ao ver a dor da rejeição em seu olhar – Eu fugi de novo.

–E ele te encontrou.

–Ele fez... – Confirmou ela – Alexei era sutil o suficiente para surpreender-nos. Quando ele invadiu meu quarto... eu estava sozinha. Foi a última vez... em que alguém morreu por minha causa – Sua vizinha tentou ajudá-la, e então... ele atirou nela.

–Nat.

–Steve – Ela o parou de novo, olhando para seu rosto era estoico, só que não foi capaz de lê-lo – Alexei não foi morto durante uma briga de gangues na Rússia há seis anos, ele foi morto por mim... há seis meses enquanto eu ainda estava no Brasil. Tony me encontrou, e me trouxe para casa.

Ela esperou que ele absorvesse isso.

–Ele...

–Eu atirei nele, três vezes, e fiquei ali... observando o sangue correr pelo piso, o suficiente para que ele não sobrevivesse. O suficiente para manchar o carpete... e eu permanecesse imóvel e assistisse ao show até o fim – Ele tentou aproximar novamente, e agora ela se afastou indo para longe – Pare com isso, Rogers!

–Escute...

–Não.

–Nat, eu sei que-

–Não, e não! Você não entende, não é? Eu sou uma _assassina_. Eu o matei, eu! Eu fiz isso, os bens foram congelados, meus irmãos passaram por problemas e dificuldades porque eu estava usando os recursos para ficar cada vez mais longe, perdi todos os meus amigos... minha família – Ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa observando-o afetada – Isso é um erro... isso nunca devia ter acontecido.

–Não, não – Natasha tentou se desvencilhar, a arma ainda na mão direita, enquanto ele segurava seu pulso e a puxava para si e ela poderia ameaçá-lo, poderia gritar por Clint, dar-lhe um inferno o suficiente para afastá-lo, apenas quebrando seu coração e precisava fazer isso, só que... – Você não está dizendo que isso foi um erro, eu definitivamente não estou deixando que diga isso.

–Eu o matei. Eu atirei nele, Steve. Mais de uma vez, e ainda fiquei ali vendo-o morrer por horas, vendo-o lutar pela vida engasgando no próprio sangue quando era apenas inútil – Ele absorveu suas palavras – Você é um _herói_ , você é alguém bom... eu sou apenas uma _assassina_. Uma maldita aranha!

–Também matei pessoas durante minha estada no Afeganistão... assim como Tony ou mesmo Bucky – Ela sabia disso, no entanto, era diferente. Eles fizeram isso para se defender, eles eram militares lutando por liberdade e seu país... seus amigos e não eram casados com um criminoso, não haviam insistido em um relacionamento, a noção e conceito de um amor doentio que era errado até o cerne... por um homem abusava física e psicologicamente dela, que lhe tirou... tudo.

–É diferente.

–Você tentou se defender.

–Ele _não_ me atacou quando eu atirei nele, Steve. Ele estava ali... parado no centro da sala me dizendo que eu não iria fazer isso, me dizendo que iriamos voltar... e só a ideia de retornar aquele pesadelo... de ouvi-lo repetir que eu era sua... – Ela retaliou irada – Eu sabia que ele estava vindo... eu queria que ele viesse, eu simplesmente desapareci e fui para o interior e o esperei... porque eu queria matá-lo.

–Você não é como ele.

–Eu sou _pior_ do que ele, você ouviu Pierce. E eu devo enfrentar minhas consequências. Estou cansada de fugir...

–Não me importa – Ele a cortou, as duas mãos em seu rosto e a puxou para si em um beijo, forçando Natasha a apoiar as mãos em seu bíceps para se firmar enquanto Steve simplesmente o aprofundava, provocando seu lábio inferior e bebendo seu fôlego, recusando-se a soltá-la e se afastar e ela se segurou para firmar-se – Eu sei que você o amou, mesmo que ele tenha machucado tanto você... sei que pensa que ele mostrou quem você é, mas está enganada. Você é uma heroína, Nat, você é uma sobrevivente...

–Não é exatamente uma vantagem... eu insisti tanto nessa loucura...

–Você o superou, Nat. E estava se protegendo. Estava tentando proteger não só a si mesma... – Ela sentiu a mão dele descer por seu ventre e estremeceu, porque a voz dele falhou – Por Deus, Nat... não é sua culpa.

–Eu estava planejando assassiná-lo... e quando consegui... eu quis sumir de novo. Eu destruí todas as evidencias... Tony... – Ela parou por um minuto sorrindo sem humor algum e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto ele a segurava – Tony me diz que não tem um coração... que é frio e calculista, que é um cientista antes de qualquer coisa... mas ele me salvou. Ele foi meu cavaleiro sem armadura.

–Ele...

–Ele me perguntou o que precisava fazer – Ela estremeceu – Eu disse a ele para sair... para me deixar e fingir que não viu nada daquilo, ou chamar a policia e... deixá-los resolver – Ela respirou fundo – Ele chamou Fury... que coincidentemente estava no país... e eu não sei como, o caso foi arquivado ali mesmo.

–Eles enterraram as acusações?

–Eu não sei. Tony não me deixou sozinha por um minuto... – Ela sorriu – Mesmo quando entrei para o banho, ele se sentou do lado de fora e ficou falando comigo... e me pedindo para falar de volta ou cantarolar...

Steve sorriu de volta, o rosto em sua têmpora beijando ali.

–O pervertido...

–Ele me salvou.

–Sim...

–Então eu precisava... eu devia a ele.

–Eu duvido que ele pense assim, mas tenho certeza que é grato pelo que fez... – Ela assentiu ainda com o rosto enfiado em sua clavícula.

–Nós fizemos...

–Você fez – Ele a corrigiu e mesmo Natasha lhe dando um olhar, Steve apenas sorriu – Você suspeitou de Pierce... você foi atrás e encontrou as provas contra ele. Você salvou a SI.

–Nós salvamos...

Steve sorriu, dedilhando seu maxilar, e se demorando em sua bochecha, Natasha praticamente se inclinando para o carinho.

–Então talvez... não seja exatamente um castigo que eu não possa ter filhos, e sim minha punição – Ela respondeu tomando alguma distância e tentando ignorar a expressão dele – Ele se foi, e não me deixou nada... não sobrou nada de quem eu era.

–Não diga isso.

–Você precisa ir...

–Não. Eu já disse que não vou embora.

–Isso é problema meu, Steve. Minha vida – Ele sorriu então, seus olhos brilhando, e com a mão direita, removeu uma mecha de sua franja do rosto, olhando-a nos olhos.

–Você é minha vida também, Nat – Ela tentou engolir, se afastar... gritar com ele, mas não podia fazer nada disso. Novamente, ele removeu a arma de sua mão – Não diga que me quer longe... quando é o oposto que eu vejo e sinto – Ele pediu, e ela fechou os olhos capaz de sentir sua respiração, suas mãos em volta de sua cintura, a maneira calma como ele respirava em seu pescoço e se recusava a soltá-la.

–Eu não quero machucar você, Steve.

–E você não vai... – Ela sentiu sua mão novamente contra a dela e na arma, e a soltou enquanto ele a apanhava, deixando o objeto de volta na escrivaninha com um baque baixo e a segurava de novo. 

–Você não sabe... por favor, não faça... não faça promessas que não pode cumprir. 

–Eu sei.

–Steve, por favor você não pode-

Ele a calou segurando seu queixo e beijando-a tão gentilmente, que Natasha precisou firmar as mãos em seus ombros em busca de apoio, enquanto ele a fez dar um passo, e depois dois para trás ainda sem soltá-la.

Se separando apenas quando o ar entre eles se tornou necessário.

–Eu não vou te perder, Natasha. Eu nunca vou deixar você... e nunca mais vou perder você... 

–Steve... Você não pode estar falando sério... Isso não... – Ele a beijou de novo, só que não se demorando em afastar o olhar para fitá-la porque ela teve certeza que gemeu em protesto – Pare com isso... – Natasha sabia que não era nada convincente. 

–Vamos passar por isso, você e eu – Ele praticamente prometeu, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço pelo que ela sabia ser seu lugar favorito, os braços ainda em torno de sua cintura, enquanto ela tinha as mãos inutilmente em seu peito, mesmo ante a tentativa de afastá-lo, se viu mais e mais incapaz e então ele segurou sua bochecha em um carinho e pediu num sussurro baixo – Por favor, Nat. Pare de fugir de mim. 

–Steve... – Ela engoliu em seco – Eu não... Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Se alguma coisa de ruim acontecer com você, e por minha causa... Eu não sei... Eu não... não posso... 

–Não vai acontecer nada comigo.

–Você não sabe... Não pode me prometer isso – Repetiu ainda atordoada. 

–Eu posso – Ele respondeu, os lábios em sua testa – e eu estou prometendo. Nada... Vai acontecer comigo, Natasha. Eu não vou deixar você. Não vou sair do seu lado, e eu nunca... vou perdê-la de novo. 

–Por favor você não-

Ele a cortou de novo com um beijo, dessa vez mais ousado e impaciente, e Natasha gemeu em frustração.

–Para com isso! – Ele riu porque ela soava inútil até para si mesma, e Natasha segurou-o pela gola da camisa encarando-o irritada. Furiosa, ainda que pudesse sentir a respiração quente dele e olhar diretamente em seus olhos tão olhos escuros – Você... 

–Eu sabia que você ficava ainda mais quente irritada... – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e ele riu de novo quando Natasha lamentou longamente, Steve pressionou seus lábios e ficou assim, quando ela tomou uma respiração e o pressionou em um beijo que ele foi de bom grado, para bufar consigo mesma em frustração.

–Eu não estou indo a lugar algum, Romanoff. E nem você. 

–Você é... tão teimoso.

– _Seu_ teimoso – dessa vez quando ele a beijou mesmo que ainda ternamente, ela circulou seu pescoço o puxou para si, e finalmente cedeu.

–Eu... – Ela respirou fundo – Rumlow está vindo por mim... eu não sei o que ele quer, mas faço uma ideia, e não é bonito... Steve, sinceramente não posso continuar arriscando vocês... meus irmãos... Tony. Ninguém.

–Isso me lembra... Wanda está preocupada – Ela o fitou, e ele apenas lhe deu outro selinho – Vamos falar sobre isso mais tarde, ok?

Natasha estacou quando ouviu um barulho, quase imperceptível, e para a sua completa surpresa, Steve foi rápido o suficiente para puxar a arma e destravá-la enquanto erguia a mesma para cima e apontava diretamente ao intruso.


	4. Terminal. Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu pesquisei muito sobre o terror noturno, e o que achei é que é diferente para cada pessoa, suas reações e respostas, emoções e principalmente a maneira como lidam com isso. Para Natasha, não se passou tanto tempo assim que ela se livrou de Alexei, o terror noturno infelizmente é uma consequência que ela lida há quase um ano... ou mais ou menos isso desde que voltou do Brasil nessa história. 
> 
> Ainda será abordado esse assunto, suas ações e consequências e claro, o crescimento de Nat.   
> É claro que ela nunca esteve sozinha, mas sempre se sentiu assim. O casamento com o homem que ela amava se tornou uma prisão sem amarras, e todo o seu mundo, suas confianças esperanças se despedaçaram... como a própria Pepper descreveu, ela se tornou outra pessoa. 
> 
> Uma pessoa, qual Steve se apaixonou e assim luta para proteger e permanecer ao seu lado, e era inicialmente isso o que eu queria abordar... duas almas "quebradas" por assim dizer... na falta de uma palavra melhor, desenganadas. Steve perdeu a confiança até em si mesmo, ele ficou anos em coma após um acidente, e levou bastante tempo para seguir em frente, para ele, foi uma surpresa em como essa mulher com tamanha atitude e força, chamou sua atenção... 
> 
> ... a jornada não acabou...

STEVE LEVANTOU A ARMA ASSIM COMO ELE.

Mesmo parado com Natasha a seu lado, e olhos dos dois se encontraram, as respirações controladas e a as armas apontadas um contra o outro.   
Natasha quem soltou uma exclamação nervosa, segurando seu braço e abaixando-o ao mesmo instante em que Clint imitava seu movimento sozinho, ainda assim, o Barton parecia fazê-lo apenas porque ela estava na frente dele, e Steve quase a segurou tirando-a do campo de visão.

–Eu disse a você para ir embora, Rogers – Seu tom protetor em Natasha, a maneira como ele falou com ele tratando-o como criança e especialmente _dispensou_ - _o_ , o deixou com raiva. Primeiro, ele fingia que não sabia onde ela estava, e agora tentava puni-lo por tê-la _encontrado_?! – Você está bem?

–Sim... – Natasha murmurou ainda estremecendo um pouco, e Steve bufou irritado.

–Se _ela_ está bem?! Provavelmente não graças a você!

–Steve...

–Você mentiu para mim.

–Por que eu pedi a ele – Natasha ainda segurava seu braço, e ele desviou o olhar para ela com o aperto em seu bíceps, a arma abaixada e completamente ignorada – E eu ainda acho que você não deveria estar aqui... foda-se, Steve. _Eu_ não deveria estar aqui - E olhou para Clint - Laura... Laura está bem?

Por que ela não deveria estar bem?!

–Sim, ela finalmente conseguiu descansar um pouco... estamos dois dias depois do vencimento e ansiosos... felizmente tudo está ok – Clint respondeu calmamente e com um sorriso cansado – Vocês deviam tentar fazer o mesmo, tem comida no forno se quiserem... os sensores foram ativados e as câmeras estão ligadas... você precisa de alguma coisa?

–Não - A maneira como ele era tão confortável com Natasha ainda deixava Steve inquieto, principalmente porque ela igualmente e de volta. 

–Tudo bem... boa noite, Nat – E então o olhou novamente, a arma já de volta no cós da calça enquanto girava – Rogers.

–Não, não espere... o que você sabe? O que vocês dois sabem sobre tudo isso para que possamos fazer alguma coisa?

–Steve...

–Eu estou nisso, Nat. Não vou a lugar algum, eu estou completamente... não importa o quê.

Clint o observou, e então voltou para fitá-la.  
Natasha por sua vez, desviou o olhar, não encarando nenhum dos dois.

–Muito cavalheiresco da sua parte Capitão, só que isso é um pouco mais complicado – Clint começou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo – Vamos falar disso amanhã, passei quase meia hora no telefone com Stark depois que seu namorado fingiu que tinha ido embora, e agora sinto que preciso ligar Tony parar de procurar porque você já foi encontrada... então... obrigado.

–Ele está-

– _Estamos_ – Steve corrigiu cruzando os braços na frente do corpo – E você só pode culpar a si mesmo, porque Tony e eu sabíamos que você não poderia não saber onde ela estava... Que bom que eu insisti no palpite de Wanda.

–Wanda disse para me seguir? – Perguntaram ela e Clint praticamente ao mesmo tempo, Clint nenhum pouco surpreso e Natasha decididamente alarmada.

Ele deu de ombros em resposta.

–Wanda disse que se existe alguém para quem você iria para proteção, seria Clint... e Laura – Ok, ele não estava com ciúmes, afinal, Clint era casado tinha um filho, e outro a caminho... e Nat era _sua_ namorada. Certo? Tony lhe disse sobre a confiança deles, por Deus, Wanda entoou essa conversa, e embora ela conhecesse Tony há mais tempo, e Wanda fosse sua irmã, havia sim uma cumplicidade com o Barton que ele temia não poder alcançar, e novamente, Steve varreu isso para longe. Não era a hora e nem o momento – Ainda assim, quero entender o que exatamente está acontecendo, qual o tamanho do poder que Rumlow tem.

–Depois – Clint respondeu olhando para Natasha que Steve percebeu estar exausta – Eu estou cansado, passei o dia todo com Tony na delegacia, e provavelmente estarei respondendo um processo em breve, preciso de um banho e cama... e sugiro que façam o mesmo, talvez não nessa ordem... – Ele bufou para si mesmo e balançou a cabeça inutilmente, Steve podia ver a sombra de um sorriso em Natasha quando Clint apertou os olhos para ela agora – Cristo. Eu definitivamente passei _muito tempo_ com o Tony. Meu filtro se foi completamente, obrigado por isso ruiva. 

Natasha sorriu para o apelido que o Stark a chamava. 

–Você é um idiota... – Disse ela, e deu um sorriso suave a Clint enquanto ele um dava de ombros. Eles eram tão confortáveis um com o outro... – Obrigada.

–Bem, tecnicamente minha mente nunca teve um filtro. Então... é. Já não faz muita diferença.

–Clint?

–Hm?

–Tony está bem?

Ele lhe arqueou a sobrancelha e ela balançou a cabeça reflexivamente.

–Amanhã. 

Natasha hesitou por um instante e aceitou quando ele balançou a cabeça em um leve desdém até finalmente concordar: 

–Amanhã... – E se virou para ele estendendo a mão qual Steve não hesitou em pegar – vamos para o celeiro. Clint lhe deu um olhar – Tudo bem... estamos protegidos – Ela tinha tirado a arma de Steve e a destravado e então colocado a mesma no cós de sua calça, e ele continuou fitando-a até que ela o encarou – Protegemos um ao outro, e eu tenho você na discagem rápida.

–Nada de movimentos noturnos... sem usar a varanda ou sair para a área aberta antes das seis da manhã.

–Sim senhor.

–Estou falando sério, Tasha.

Tasha... oh, então ele também tinha _esse_ apelido para ela?! 

–Eu sei – Clint sorriu com o tom suave como o de uma criança sendo repreendida pelo pai, um que ele não tinha visto até terem o cômodo invadido pelo homem armado e agora despreocupado porque aparentemente ambos queriam alguma privacidade... não que Steve tivesse reclamando. Ele tinha corrido por duas milhas desde onde estacionou a caminhonete até voltar ali, e se esgueirar até finalmente ouvir sua voz. Mas espera... se haviam sensores de movimento e câmeras... como é que-

–Você tem uma maldita sorte, Rogers... – Ele respondeu – Eu estava levando os animais de volta ao celeiro, portanto desliguei os sensores... – E olhou para Natasha – e por isso ele foi capaz de subir aqui

Steve apenas a viu sorrir-lhe brevemente.

–Vamos ficar bem. Obrigada.

–Disponha. Boa noite...

Natasha segurou sua mão guardando a arma em suas costas e Steve arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ela puxou a camisa para baixo definitivamente não incomodada. E apanhou uma jaqueta sob o sofá, depois o arrastou consigo para fora da casa. Eles não viram Laura ou Cooper novamente, o que Steve estava grato, e então parou diante da porta da varanda, removeu um azulejo lateral abrindo um console de alarme.

Ela digitou uma senha, e então um pequeno contador se iniciou.   
Um minuto.

Ainda segurando sua mão, Natasha saiu pela porta, e Steve se permitiu ser levado para o celeiro, há pelo menos trinta metros de distância da casa principal. Construído todo em madeira vernizada, o portão precisava ser puxado manualmente para os dois passarem, e ele ouviu um clique suave de trave assim que o fechou de volta, Natasha esticando-se para apanhar uma lanterna e acendendo-a, até que ela finalmente ligou a luz. Steve não era um arquiteto, mas ele podia admirar uma construção, e o espaço era humilde, só que também caprichado e detalhado, e ele suspeitou que havia um toque de Laura ali, as janelas superiores no que parecia um segundo piso, eram feitas de vidro exibindo o teto, havia um aquecedor para os animais, provavelmente em temperatura considerada ambiente, além do teto de vidro e assim podia ver o brilho suave do céu e as estrelas, não haviam muitos animais além de dois pares de cavalos e um gato negro que se assustou quando Natasha passou por ele e ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, pois parecia sua língua nativa, embora ela não tenha demonstrado incômodo ao ver o mesmo.

Steve ficou parado observando seus movimentos fluidos, além da decoração, o primeiro piso, era prático, com feno acumulado e seguro por detrás de um portão de grades, animais como algumas galinhas e patos empoleirados nas baias dos maiores seus sons suaves misturando-se a noite, o coxo de água cheio e parado estava limpo, ela subiu as escadas laterais depois de passar por um portão de grades ele a seguiu, ainda capaz de ver o piso inferior dali de cima, que era construído por madeira escura de carvalho e cercado de grades protetivas considerando as crianças talvez?

Steve parou assim que entraram no novo espaço que era o segundo andar. Era mais confortável e isolado, uma mala cinzenta e grande aberta que ele notou algumas roupas saindo da mesma ao lado da entrada, e Steve reconheceu sua camisa azul desaparecida do armário quase imediatamente e isto lhe puxou um sorriso, uma cama de casal no canto próximo a sacada, novamente, ele não era um arquiteto, mas aquele parecia um modelo feito à mão... era mais baixo, e seu suporte feito de madeira amarelada... A cama estava desarrumada, com cobertores jogados para o lado, e ele não precisava palpitar que ela dormira ali em algum momento nos últimos dias... Natasha abriu a cômoda enfiando a arma na gaveta vazia e fechando-a, ela removeu então a camisa de botões que vestia e ele observou intrigado um pequeno corte em sua nuca, e já estava segurando-a pela cintura e trazendo seu corpo contra seu peito quando a sentiu relaxar prontamente ao toque.

À sua direita, havia uma cesta de comida, Steve podia sentir o cheiro dali, e ver parte disso também.  
Pão e frutas, e ele também notou um dinossauro de brinquedo no chão.  
Talvez ela estivesse com Cooper ali em cima também?

–Gostei do lugar... você é como a criança mais velha dos Barton que adquiriu o direito de morar sozinha apenas porque trouxe o namorado para casa? – Ele sentiu a vibração suave de sua risada porque estava beijando seu pescoço e alcançando a garganta dela depois concentrando, qual Natasha parecia definitivamente determinada em expor a ele – É apreciado...

–Isso é uma provocação, Rogers?

–Talvez... – E seus dedos passaram sobre o pequeno ferimento – Onde conseguiu isso?

–Quando cortei o cabelo... – Revelou ela baixinho – Eu estava com um pouco de pressa... a tesoura estava mais afiada do que pensei.

Ele respirou fundo ainda não soltando-a e beijou seu ombro. 

– _Você_ fez isso...?

–Sim... você realmente gostou...? – Steve estava embriagado com seu cheiro e a maneira como suas costas pressionavam nele, sua presença porque ele definitivamente não podia raciocinar agora. Os últimos dias cobrando seu preço para ele e a sensação de tê-la acalmando-o automaticamente – Meu cabelo, digo... está mais curto, quase... _masculino_.

–Você está sexy, posso afirmar isso, além do mais, há mais _acesso_ , sabe...? – Repetiu ele sorrindo contra sua nuca e beijando-a ali, depois arrastando uma trilha por seu pescoço e podia senti-la se arrepiar – Use um saco de pão na cabeça, Nat, e ainda será linda – Ela riu.

–Que bajulador...

–Estou falando sério.

–Você está perdendo o jeito, Rogers.

–Eu estou...? – Ele provocou, a mão entrando dentro de sua regata e provocando em seu estômago, enquanto a outra segurava seu maxilar e explorava melhor seu pescoço, ombro, queixo... rosto, lábios... onde pudesse alcançá-la, e Natasha cantarolou levantando o braço para circulá-lo e beijá-lo de volta – Porque você parece realmente miserável.

–Assim... ficará _sem_ seu jantar, Rogers.

–Você não poderia, Romanoff... é _seu_ jantar também – Ele alcançou o sutiã, e levou a mão sobre, mordiscando sua orelha enquanto tomava seu seio esquerdo ainda sob o tecido, sorrindo para a maneira como ela fechou os olhos e gemeu em seu lábio inferior – Veja pelo lado bom...

–Se isso for um discurso motivador vindo, eu juro que vou te acertar com um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim, Steve – Ele riu sentindo-a se arrepiar, e então a virou, abaixando o suficiente para segurá-la e erguê-la em seus braços, levando-a para cama, o que Natasha não protestou, soltando-se para remover sua regata e jogá-la para longe, Steve distribuiu beijos no vale entre seus seios ainda com o sutiã, depois desceu uma trilha por seu estômago, beijando a cicatriz que ela tinha ali até ouvir um claro gemido e então – Me fode. 

Ele parou, erguendo o rosto para ela, seus olhos brilhando de desejo, mas balançou a cabeça em uma negativa quase odiando a expressão em seu rosto.

–Por mais que eu ame a ideia de apenas ter meu caminho com você... isso nunca foi apenas sobre sexo.

–Quero você dentro de mim, Steve. Agora – O tom dela, o deixou mais excitado. Ele nunca foi de negar a Natasha ter sua própria iniciativa, muito pelo contrário, quando ela tomava o controle, era tão apreciado, só que essa noite... e depois de _tanto_ tempo, ele só queria aproveitar cada instante. Cada minuto, e fazer dele... inesquecível não importa quanto tempo... – Me fode, Rogers. E não _precisa_ ser gentil.

Haviam momentos em que os dois se deixavam levar, e ele sabia disso também, principalmente com o começo do relacionamento... como se simplesmente tivessem que tirar isso de seus sistemas, incapazes de irem com calma ou pacientemente tirar o melhor um do outro, e então o sexo era apressado e inquieto, ao menos a primeira rodada, depois, eles podiam repetir com mais calma, e apreciar isso. 

Steve estava ciente de que era mais... oh... era muito mais. Até porque, ele não poderia apenas fodê-la, porque seu próprio corpo cantava quando a via se contorcer por _ele_ , quando a sentia se desfazer e se permitir chegar ao clímax... que ele _levava_.

Porque ela era _dele_.  
E ele também lhe pertencia.

E então subiu, fazendo questão de olhar diretamente em seus olhos ao dizer: 

–Eu vou _fazer amor_ com você essa noite, Nat... e até o resto dos meus dias...

Ela estremeceu, no entanto, afundando em seu ombro e beijando-a ali, e as mãos agarrando com força os lados de sua camisa.

–Não diga isso, assim.

–Eu nunca vou deixar você... – Ele enfatizou e ela segurou seu rosto trazendo-o para si em um beijo que foi breve só que não menos significativo, e então escorou a testa na sua e estremeceu - Eu te amo. 

–Por favor, Steve... – Ele entendeu então. Natasha havia tido muitas promessas em sua vida, promessas que foram quebradas... _vazias_ , e seu coração partido tantas vezes... não. Não mais, então se ela não estava tomando suas palavras, ele iria provar em ações, e a beijou com vontade, era um pouco rude, no princípio, tirando seu fôlego, trazendo-a ainda mais contra ele até que ficou apaixonado, longo... e Steve saboreou isso, permitindo-lhe um momento ao levar as mãos na frente de seus jeans quando a viu sorrir contra a sua boca e desabotoou e a ajudou a se livrar disso, mas precisou parar quando viu o que ela tinha por baixo – Gosta do que vê?

Natasha estava usando boxers masculinas.  
 _Suas_... boxers. Além de estar com uma de suas camisas, a jeans azul que ele podia ver na mala, ela agora estava vestindo... sua... cueca... boxer.  
Uau... Deus, essa mulher.

–Você quer de volta? – Provocou ela.

–Se eu quero de volta? – Ele respondeu ciente de que sua voz subiu algumas oitavas, e então levou dois dedos à peça de roupa ofensiva prendendo-os no cós de sua calça, sentindo-a balançar os quadris em resposta enquanto ela se firmava nele orientando-o a removê-la e logo levar o rosto em seu centro, respirando aquele doce aroma e beijando-a ali enquanto ela segurava um gemido. Não. Ele queria _escutá-la._ Tudo bem, primeiras coisas primeiro – Eu estou enciumado, portanto quero fora de seu corpo agora. – Ele a puxou lentamente, e ergueu sua perna para ter melhor acesso sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto Natasha gemia ao conseguir lambê-la.

–Steve...

–Hm... – Ela estava se contorcendo de ansiedade, tão molhada... por ele.

–Por favor... – Ela segurou seus ombros e ele levantou a cabeça para encontrar seus olhos tão escuros e cheios de desejo e impaciência – Sem preliminares hoje.

Steve sorriu, afastando-se mesmo quando Natasha choramingou, ele tirou suas roupas voltando para ficar sobre ela.

Natasha o puxou para um beijo languido, suas mãos descendo para seu membro e ele gemeu em sua boca permitindo que ela o guiasse para dentro de si, enquanto os dois gemiam agora para o contato íntimo, a falta disso o fez arfar, e abrir os olhos para ela. Natasha permanecia com os seus fechados um momento mais, e quando finalmente abriu os olhos para os dele, Steve segurou seu rosto beijando-a de novo, sentindo sua falta de paciência em resposta quando ela mexeu os quadris contra ele. Beijou seu queixo, o maxilar e então afundando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto começava a se mexer, puxando lentamente para trás, até quase sair dela, e então voltar em uma estocada profunda. Ela circulou sua cintura com as pernas, e gemeu.

Steve a beijou de novo, repetindo em resposta ao senti-la estremecer pelo prazer.

–Mais.

Ele obedeceu, podia senti-la não apenas se contorcer, seus gemidos também eram mais profundos, respondendo com mais impaciência e ânsia. Natasha nunca conseguia fingir a ele, não quando ela era tão _clara_... e ele mal conseguia esperar também. Acelerando o ritmo das estocadas, parando em algum momento e ouvindo-a choramingar por isso, ele apenas a beijava de novo, erguendo suas mãos para acima de sua cabeça alcançando qualquer pedaço de pele exposta, enquanto seu próprio corpo era uma montanha russa de prazer.

–S-Steve...

–Estou quase lá... goze comigo – Ele pediu, baixo e rouco e ela apenas conseguiu assentir em resposta.

Steve aumentou o ritmo ainda mais, Natasha jogou a cabeça para trás exibindo seu pescoço e ele engoliu seu grito em um beijo enquanto a sentia estremecer e apertar-se em torno dele levando-o consigo segundos depois, e ela apertou seu traseiro contra si como se isso pudesse colocá-lo mais profundamente dentro dela, Steve jorrando jatos de sua semente em seu ventre para finalmente cair contra ela, e Natasha riu abraçando-o. Ela não o soltou, e ele beijou seu ombro com ternura, erguendo o rosto para fitá-la ainda abaixo de si, com as mãos agora segurando sua cintura, as pernas ainda em torno dele, os dois ainda conectados, suados e pegajosos.

Ela acariciou seu queixo, e ele sabia que além de seu cabelo estar realmente desgrenhado, também tinha deixado a barba crescer, não a fazia há pelo menos três dias... e provavelmente estava sorrindo como um idiota em seu momento pós-coito.

Não que Natasha fosse muito diferente...

–Isso é real? – Steve olhou em seus olhos, ele estava praticamente deitado sobre ela, e beijou o vale entre seus seios, depois se ergueu e a beijou na boca, e Natasha puxou seu lábio inferior, uma das mãos descendo para seu sexo, mas ela o segurou, com o suor esfriando, embora os dois estivessem bem molhados lá em baixo, Steve ainda não saiu dela, e ele sorriu incapaz de ditar por quanto tempo os dois ficaram assim.

Olhando um para o outro, trocando carícias e beijos preguiçosos...

–Você me diz... – Ele beijou sua garganta, sentindo um gemido reverberar pela mesma enquanto traçava uma rota para baixo de forma deliciosa.

–Talvez uma segunda rodada me dê uma dica...

Ele riu, abraçando sua cintura e a puxando para cima, mas acabou por sair de dentro dela com o movimento, e quando a conexão foi quebrada, os dois lamentaram em uníssono e ele realmente já se sentia pronto, embora estivessem escorregadios... Os dois riram quando um audível bufar do cavalo pode ser distinguido lá em baixo. Natasha aproveitou a oportunidade para girá-los, sentada em seu estômago, e esfregando-se contra seu pau, tudo o que Steve conseguia fazer era gemer baixinho para a sensação, ele segurou seus quadris e ela balançou a cabeça erguendo-o pelos pulsos e ele ficou ali observando-a.

–Aposto que você gostaria de me virar e então me foder agora, Rogers. 

–D-Definitivamente, mas... – Ele concordou em meio a um gemido que parecia mais um lamento ou um miado porque senhor todo poderoso, ela estabeleceu um ritmo apenas roçando-se contra ele ainda duro e caído em seu estômago, e era tão... _bom,_ seus olhos brilharam de luxuria e prazer, e o movimento constante fazia seus seios balançarem e ele queria poder sentar e mordiscá-los, lamber o suor de seu corpo, realmente... girá-la e responder a sua provocação, então Steve sorriu porque – A vista daqui é incrível... também – Ele engasgou e Natasha sorriu, abaixando-se para beijá-lo de forma provocante apenas cobrindo seu corpo no dele, lenta e passional, e ele queria segurá-la, só ela ainda mantinha suas mãos acima da cabeça mesmo que apenas segurasse com uma sua, e por mais que ele quisesse, não estava cortando seu controle, embora lutasse para manter o seu próprio – Nat...

Steve rosnou especialmente porque ela acelerou o movimento, os dois gemendo de novo e agora firmando uma das mãos em seu peito, enquanto a outra ela segurou com força em seu quadril como que para facilitar a forma como ela deslizava sobre ele, e dali podia ver o suor pelo esforço, a maneira como ela jogava a cabeça para trás em êxtase, mordendo o lábio inferior, abrindo os olhos para olhá-lo e então fechando-os... tão entregue a ele, o movimento capaz de mostrar não apenas seu corpo inteiro, como também seu pênis desaparecendo enquanto Natasha se mexia, até que finalmente ele não conseguiu mais ficar quieto e a segurou pelos quadris e quando ela o engoliu com suas dobras, Steve simplesmente gozou sujando seu estômago próprio enquanto tentava se afundar no colchão e rosnava. Natasha riu baixinho, se abaixando daquela forma cobrindo-o com seu próprio corpo para capturar seus lábios, e ele enfim segurou-a pela cintura com as duas mãos, girando-os e ficando por cima agora.

–Você está bem?

Ela riu de novo, e ele se viu sorrindo e corando, e aproximando o suficiente para que pudesse distinguir cada cor de suas íris, e havia um tom acinzentado e castanho em suas pupilas, a forma como o brilho em seus olhos o deixava tão limpo em um verde profundo, quase o fez querer se levantar e procurar algum caderno para desenhá-la. Steve segurou suas mãos nos lados de seu rosto, e ela respirou funda ainda lhe dando aquele sorriso malicioso.

O cabelo curto bagunçado do pós-coito, os lábios inchados de seus beijos, o rosto corado...

Natasha estava... _divina_.

–Se _eu_ estou bem? Presunção não combina com você, Rogers – Ele mordeu uma resposta porque a maneira como ela arqueou a sobrancelha, sua voz rouca o fez parar um momento, se deixando levar para um beijo languido, enquanto descia um toque de por sua coxa esquerda, Natasha jogou a cabeça para trás. O cavalo relinchou de novo, e ela riu enquanto ele escondia o rosto em seu ombro inevitavelmente corando de vergonha.

–Eu sinto que estamos quebrando o sono de beleza deles... – Steve teve um vislumbre do rabo do gato negro parecendo ir na direção das escadas, ele saltou seguramente pela mesma e desapareceu.

–Ou era o celeiro, ou o carro, e eu estou com frio, e o carro é desconfortável para fazermos isso – Ela respondeu, e então sorriu de um jeito provocante, empurrando-o gentilmente para o que Steve saiu enquanto Natasha se levantava, em toda a sua glória nua, ele a observou se abaixar e apanhar sua camisa, ela apenas a colocou em seus braços quando ele ficou de pé imediatamente, a alcançou abraçando-a e pressionando sua frente na dela enquanto suas costas batiam levemente contra a proteção da grade. Era uma sorte que as janelas não permitiam uma visão de fora, porque mesmo com a luz fraca, ainda podia ver cada curva de seu corpo perfeito, o tom de sua pele, e ele não gostaria de ser encontrado em tal posição...

–Por que estamos nos vestindo? – Ele beijou seu pescoço, tentando remover a camisa, e ela segurou.

–Uma posição diferente para um show apropriado... – Natasha murmurou e ficou de costas para ele, direcionando a mão dele para sua entrada, e Steve não precisou de muito incentivo para levar dois dedos dentro dela brincando com seu clitóris e chupando o ponto de pulsação em seu ombro e pescoço qual sabia que deixaria uma marca, enquanto ela se apoiava na grade balançando os quadris – Você é definitivamente um bom soldado...

Ele riu para a brincadeira, e foi junto enquanto Natasha se mexia, vindo por trás dela, era difícil ver seu rosto, mas podia senti-la ainda mais completamente, um ângulo tão delicioso, só que ele precisava de mais, e ela também, então Steve alavancou-a, suas pernas sobre o gradil, auxiliando-a para se firmar e assim conseguir um maior acesso, que definitivamente foi bem recebido pelo gemido longo e gutural qual Natasha respondeu.

–Bem... aí – Ela respondeu rouca, enquanto ele mordiscava o lóbulo de sua orelha, e com a mão, Steve alcançou seu clitóris novamente brincando com o botão para uma melhor estimulação, ouvindo-a gemer em resposta porque ela já estava tão sensível, e tão molhada que era difícil não acabar escorregando, segurando seu estômago para firmá-la e Steve conseguia bater de volta dentro dela, e registrar cada reação de seu corpo, ordenhando-o porque mesmo que ele quem a fazia se contorcer, era ela que o levava a loucura e Steve escorou o rosto contra a sua espinha beijando-a ali e ouvindo o baixo lamento, ele podia sentir que quanto mais fundo e mais constante ia, ela tentava inutilmente reter algum controle batendo de volta contra ele, provocando seu centro, aproveitando para beijar cada pedaço de pele alcançável de sua nuca, suas omoplatas o pescoço e ombro, e ela era tão apertada e molhada que ele também estava ficando frenético e podia sentir que ela estava perto... tão perto – Steve... eu vou-

–Sim, Nat... – Ele a segurou com mais firmeza, aumentando a pressão e a velocidade de suas estocadas.

–Aí... – Ela ofegou – Não pare.

–Nunca – Ele observou-a fechar os dedos na grade com força enquanto a liberação a alcançava e ele não conseguiu parar seus próprios espasmos principalmente porque era tão necessitada e ofegante, que Steve estava a seguindo enquanto sentia-a ordenhando-o aquele orgasmo necessário e ele estava preenchendo-a de novo com seu esperma em jatos quentes, ofegando contra seu pescoço e segurando-se nela.

Levou alguns segundos para ele se recuperar, enquanto ainda a segurava, pois Natasha praticamente jogou o corpo para trás e ele sorriu mesmo quando ela ergueu o braço e puxou seu rosto para beijá-lo com um sorriso divertido. E Steve se afastou quebrando a conexão entre eles, sorrindo para o murmúrio indignado dela que ainda estava vestindo apenas sua camisa embora com todos os botões abertos, portanto sua frente nua e Steve a soltou quando ela virou completamente para puxá-lo em um beijo satisfeito e saciado.

–Ok, talvez você possa usar um pouco de presunção – Ele riu então, ainda segurando-a e os dois olharam estupidamente para baixo, onde os animais permaneciam com suas vidas não se incomodando o quão indecentes, e infantis eles podiam ser. Steve a puxou para si, girando-os e indo com ela de volta para a cama, então Natasha se soltou dele, prendendo os botões da camisa e lhe dando um olhar – Com fome?

–De você? Sempre.

–De _comida_ , Rogers... – Ele apanhou suas calças, observando as boxers descartadas, enquanto ela lhe deu uma sobrancelha arqueada assim que ele vestiu seus jeans e a seguiu até a mesa posta no canto, a cesta com mantimentos, os pães e frutas sobre ela – O que você quer?

–Hm... – Steve brincou puxando-a para si e sorrindo para sua risada baixa, Natasha estava comendo um morango, e lhe deu um selinho, mas ele a trouxe de volta e prolongou um beijo – Precisamos conversar sobre...

–Eu sei – Ela respondeu – Mas amanhã... por favor.

Steve a fitou e assentiu, se recusando a soltá-la enquanto comiam.

Ele sabia que definitivamente eram como um casal de adolescentes, e Natasha parecia tão cansada quanto ele, quando escorou a cabeça em seu ombro e ficou ali, segurando sua cintura em um abraço apenas colocando seu peso escorada nele, não que Steve estivesse reclamando.

–Acho melhor irmos para a cama então...

Ela riu baixinho.

–Por mais que eu ame qualquer sessão com você... não acho que estaria muito participativa agora, Rogers.

Ele riu também, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

–Idem... teremos algum tempo para colocar tudo em dia – E então segurou sua mão, ajeitando a cama o máximo que podia, colocando os travesseiros no lugar e se sentando enquanto Natasha estava no piloto automático apenas com os olhos fechados e o rosto em seu ombro, então ele deitou puxando-a para si e ela ficou parada encarando-o, de repente alerta.

–Você devia me amarrar.

O que?

–O que?

–Eu não quero te machucar.

–Nat...

–O terror noturno não é um jogo, Steve – E respirou fundo ficando de pé e indo até sua mala, e ele se sentou fitando-a, enquanto ela abria o zíper lateral e pegava uma gravata vinho. Sua... gravata? Natasha enrolou-a no pulso com uma volta e Steve ainda observando-a – Isso vai me restringir... você pode fazer apenas com o pulso direito, não é exatamente um problema porque posso me soltar pela manhã, mas já estarei acordada para fazer isso.

–Você...

–Todas as vezes que dormimos juntos... literalmente, eu estava muito cansada. Não que seja diferente agora, mas... isso realmente ajuda, é um _controle_ – Ele continuou a fitá-la, e por um instante ela corou ainda sem desviar o olhar – Lembra quando disse a você que iria adorar que me amarrasse? Eu pensei que ia ser estranho porque... é uma maneira de me restringir. Não é muito convencional ou certo, mas... – Steve teve certeza que lhe deu um olhar crítico porque ela riu, então Natasha estava se sentando em seu colo, as mãos em seu rosto como que para acalmá-lo, e ele estava... um pouco. Escutando-a – Eu falei com Sam sobre isso há algum tempo... realmente não é recomendável, só que realmente... me ajuda a dormir também. A restrição.

–Nat...

–O tratamento ainda é muito recente – Ela confessou – Quer dizer, as coisas estão indo mais devagar do que eu gostaria, e os remédios não me deixam funcionar muito bem durante o dia... – E suspirou – Pedi a Sam para cancelá-los... porque não havia quem pudesse... estar comigo à noite.

–Então você... como você... quando você...?

–Teve essa ideia? Não foi exatamente minha – Ela suspirou segurando sua bochecha, a seda ainda que presa em sua mão também alcançou a pele de seu rosto – Ele... me prendeu da primeira vez que tentei fugir, com algemas. E eu consegui sair... não sei como eu só... saí, e fugi para o lobby onde havia uma festa ortodoxa de cocaína... – Ela confessou mordiscando o lábio como fazia sempre que uma informação era complexa, intensa ou muito forte para compartilhar, portanto ponderava sempre – Rumlow me trouxe de volta ao quarto... foi quando...

–Você não precisa...

–Está tudo bem, eu quero – Ela soltou o ar um pouco e Steve não soube quando tinha descido as mãos para seus quadris, ele apenas percebeu isso quando segurou e beijou as costas da mão dela – Eu não conseguia dormir desde que voltei do Brasil... e pedi a Wanda para fazer isso. Ela usou ataduras... eu dormi a noite toda, acordei e desfiz os nós o que foi mais difícil do que pensei... – e sorriu de maneira quase maternal – Porque ela e Pietro disputavam no acampamento quem seria o melhor e bem... essa coisa masoquista se tornou um hábito. Um hábito _útil_ – Ela suspirou de novo – Sinto muito.

–Por que?

–Por não ser tão convencional? – E deu uma risada seca – Por soar realmente ridícula apenas porque precisa ser amarrada, pois pode tentar sufocá-lo durante a noite e-

–Ei... ei. Está tudo bem... – Steve a puxou para si, e então a colocou deitada cobrindo-a com seu corpo – Eu não sou exatamente um expert, embora isso definitivamente seja...

–Estranho.

–... diferente – Ele sorriu – Não é assim tão ruim – E tocou seu rosto – Você esqueceu que também sou um veterano, Nat. Meu melhor amigo perdeu o braço durante um ataque, seu melhor amigo quase teve o coração furado por estilhaços...

–Você está tentando fazer um ponto, Rogers?

Com o cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro, as mãos soltas ao lado de seu rosto, e um sorriso divertido...

... se ela soubesse como era tão... linda.

–Não é tão estranho... – Ele admitiu sinceramente – Coloque um bebê elefante preso a um poste durante toda a sua vida por correntes, ele se tornará um adulto... e continuará preso, então vai acreditar que jamais será incapaz de escapar.

Natasha fechou os olhos por um instante.

–Eu tenho medo de sempre ficar presa... a esse tipo de restrição – Ela admitiu – De não ser capaz de compartilhar a cama com você, de não poder baixar minha guarda nunca.

–Você pode baixar sua guarda comigo – Ele beijou sua testa, depois desceu para a ponta de seu nariz, sua bochecha e parou em seu pescoço – Porque eu sempre estarei aqui por você...

–Eu já pedi a você... para não fazer promessas que não pode cumprir.

–Então acho que vou ter que apenas fazê-las, certo? – Ele devolveu segurando-a e beijando sua boca rapidamente, e então estendeu o braço – Tudo bem... – Steve considerou olhando da gravata ainda envolta de seu pulso para ela – Você... uh... como... eu...

–Pulso direito acima da cabeça. Prenda na cabeceira – Sua voz era tão quebrada, que Steve quase podia sentir a maneira como sua garganta arranhava igualmente a dela – Não coloque frouxo.

–Tudo bem...

–Você sabe... – Ele estava tão concentrado na tarefa, que quando encontrou seus olhos vermelhos, marejados, e a forma como ela parecia segurar as lágrimas se assustou – Eu apenas ajo como se soubesse de tudo, Rogers.

–Nat...

–Está tudo bem – Ele terminou depois de envolver seu pulso e sua palma e prender na cabeceira, ciente de que a maneira como ela ficava com o braço assim, devia ser desconfortável – Mas ainda podemos trocar, sabe...? E eu serei aquela que prende você na cama...

Steve sorriu esfregando sua bochecha, e então estendendo a mão para a sua presa e alcançando a palma ao fechá-la nela, assim como a outra, então ele estava abraçando-a um pouco de lado, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço. Irritado com a posição incômoda, Steve afrouxou um pouco o aperto, para que pudesse segurá-la confortavelmente assim como ela podia escorar a cabeça nele, e Deus era melhor assim.

Ainda não 100% confortável.   
Ele suspirou.

–Sinto muito...

–Quer saber...? – Steve soltou a amarra da cabeceira e ela estava quase protestando quando ele a prendeu em volta do próprio pulso, restringindo o movimento, e então esticando-o de forma que conectados um no outro e Steve experimentou, mas ele não podia se mexer muito além de segurar a mão dela de volta na sua – Como isso está? Você está bem... Quer que eu-

Ele calou porque Natasha apenas o observava, com a mão livre, ela segurou seu rosto e o beijou e Steve levou um tempo para sentir as lágrimas em seus olhos, e antes que ele pudesse perguntar ela disse: 

–Você não existe. 

Ele sorriu contra a sua boca, circulando sua cintura e colocando-a confortável naquele abraço tão esperado.  
Steve a aninhou, e juntos os dois adormeceram.  
Enfim... um sono sem sonhos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... não, a jornada não acabou mesmo. 
> 
> Chegamos tão longe, que é difícil perceber de qualquer forma estar quase no fim...   
> A boa notícia, é que ainda estamos na metade do fim, e a má notícia... também. 
> 
> Eu definitivamente amei escrever essa história, é um encerramento que eu estava precisando por mim mesma e infelizmente não consegui alcançar com Her Boys... ainda. Bom... Acho que deixei me alongar muito.   
> A gente se vê amanhã ;)


	5. Terminal. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gente, eu sinto muito.  
> Meu computador estragou '--'  
> Foi uma semana sem ele... aaaa
> 
> Q sentimento. ahsuasu  
> mas... aqui estou :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

NATASHA SE SENTIA QUENTE. Protegida.

E quando abriu os olhos voltando de um tão desejoso descanso, ela encontrou os dele encarando-a, seu pequeno sorriso para ela, e com a mão livre em sua bochecha ela segurou-o de volta. Sem nenhuma palavra, Natasha se esticou, levando mais de um minuto para desatar a gravata e soltar os dois, removendo e com tudo isso, Steve ainda a encarava tão profundamente, que ela podia se sentir corar e talvez tenha levado um tempo maior em sua tarefa porque não se concentrou o suficiente nisso.  
–Você está bem? – Ela perguntou notando-o abrir e fechar a mão por um instante, e finalmente segurar a dela de novo, embora agora livre da amarra no pulso enquanto ele apertava de volta, apreciando experimentar não apenas o fluxo sanguíneo e o toque.  
–Perfeitamente bem – Ele argumentou obrigando-a a fitá-lo incerta, e então Steve segurou seu rosto e a beijou suavemente. Era como realmente despertar de um pesadelo, a sensação de seu corpo nela, seu gosto, seu cheiro... Que era quase doloroso. E ela se obrigou a firmar as mãos em seu lado, não pressionando-o com seu peso até que escorou a cabeça de volta em seu ombro respirando confortavelmente no abraço.

–Obrigada.

Steve circulou sua cintura beijando o topo de sua cabeça, enquanto ela continuou ali, permitindo-se esse calor e um pouco de normalidade. Permitindo-se... pensar.

–Me prometa que não vai fugir de mim de novo, Nat – Ela desejou poder se afundar novamente no calor dele, piscar para afastar a sensação e o medo porque quando foi dominada pela ideia de perdê-lo, e ela conseguiu assentir ainda que não concordasse com ele, e então estremeceu porque ainda estava vestindo apenas sua camisa quando duas batidas suaves ecoaram no portão.

– _Nat? Vocês estão acordados?!_ – Clint – _Uh... tem café da manhã pronto na cozinha, estamos esperando pelos dois... talvez seja legal colocar um marcador na porta lá fora –_ Steve definitivamente estacou e ela também – _Tenho certeza que os cavalos não se incomodariam de ficar fora uma noite porque também tiveram seu sono perturbado..._ – Ele riu divertido porque era Clint _– Mas ninguém está culpando-os, e se eu não tivesse outro bebê a caminho também estaria tirando meu tempo de atraso e fazendo um outro._

–Deus, Clint – Ela lamentou com o rosto afundado no pescoço do namorado, e ele teve a cara de pau de rir fazendo-a se levantar assim como Steve e olharem sua forma lá em baixo, os braços cruzados, a barba por fazer o cabelo arrepiado. Vestindo uma camisa branca, jeans claros e um par de botinas. Ela havia se apaixonado por Clint uma vez, odiando a si mesma porque poderia ter sido o pivô de seu término com Laura, e a maneira tão gentil em que Laura a tratou, até fez com que Natasha sentisse ainda pior... então ela entendeu que nunca poderia tê-lo dessa maneira, como o próprio Clint dissera-lhe, eles eram parecidos demais, e muito cínicos para fazer funcionar de qualquer maneira – Você é meu pai?

–Sabe, eu me sinto como se fosse... – Ele destravou a porta do coxo do cavalo e orientava o animal a sair para pastar, enquanto escorada na grade, Natasha não se incomodou por usar apenas a camisa de Steve até porque Clint olhava dela para o dito cujo e dali, eles eram tão descentes quanto possível... – Me diga que usaram proteção e tudo – Natasha gemeu.

–Clint!

–Tudo bem... – Ele levantou as mãos para cima ainda rindo – Vou estar lá em baixo com Coop tirando leite, se não estiverem em dez minutos para comer, vou trazer a Laura para te buscar.

–Ela está melhor?

–Ela está sim – Ele sorriu para Steve novamente, que tinha desviado o olhar, a mão atrás da nuca e parecendo genuinamente interessado nas janelas e a claridade da luz do sol emitida dentro do celeiro – Bem... dez minutos, Steve.

–Quê?

–Eu não confio nela para descer, então seja o responsável nesse relacionamento.

Para seu próprio crédito, Steve assentiu automaticamente.

–Clint...

–Dez minutos, Tasha – Ele entoou.

–Vinte – Ela barganhou observando o namorado, que arqueou as sobrancelhas provavelmente pela maneira sem vergonha que Natasha lambeu os lábios e ela ouviu Clint rir enquanto saía para seu dia...

– _Dez_! – Ele gritou de volta – _Nem um minuto a mais. Ou vou chamar a Laura!_

–Nat...? – Ela mordiscou o lábio aproximando-se dele, as mãos em torno de seus ombros e ainda que corado, Steve sorriu.

–Dez minutos terá que funcionar – Ela provocou finalmente beijando-o, e ele sorriu contra a sua boca beijando-a de volta.

–Você por acaso não teria um banheiro por aqui... eu adoraria compartilhar um banho com você... – Ela sorriu de novo. Oh, eles definitivamente tinham a mesma linha de pensamento.

* * *

O CAFÉ CHEIRAVA DELICIOSO.

E Natasha definitivamente se sentia tão bem, como se literalmente tivesse lavado com água e sabão todas as impurezas, preocupações e medos diretamente impregnadas em sua alma.

As coisas ainda não se resolveram, e sua mudança, simplesmente adiou o inevitável e ela sabia, entretanto ali, com Laura sentada ao lado de Cooper, que ouvia alguma história de Steve enquanto ela simplesmente os observava, um olhar carregado principalmente quando Clint parou a seu lado trazendo tudo o que era necessário e eles finalmente puderam relaxar e comer, ela se sentia... calma.

Era tudo tão doméstico e natural, que Natasha temia piscar e a coisa toda... sumir.

–Ah... eu estava me esquecendo – Clint anunciou assim que eles terminaram de comer, e ela o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada, para a sua surpresa, ele pescou um telefone do bolso, que Natasha sabia ser descartável simplesmente de olhar. Mesmo quando ela virou confusa para Laura, a própria deu de ombros em resposta – Oi, sou eu. Tudo bem, não precisa gritar... sim, eu sei. Também sei disso... não, eu não vou... eu não vou... não coloque ele no telefone... – Natasha estremeceu, só havia uma pessoa capaz de fazer Clint agir assim – Oi Tony.

Lá estava.  
O próprio Anthony Stark em pessoa... ou... no viva-voz.

 _–_ Clint?

_–Tudo bem, eu realmente gostaria de ver sua expressão agora._

–Não abuse, Stark.

_–Vamos lá, Barton. Me entretenha... você fez isso noite passada –_ Provocou o homem de volta – _Estava empenhado e tudo..._

–Você quer uma repetição?

_–Você não iria se atrever..._

–Me tente.

–Querem parar?! – Laura pediu com as sobrancelhas erguidas, embora séria, tinha um brilho divertido em seus olhos.

Tony riu.

_–Sra. Barton._

–Olá, Tony... como você está?

_–Divino. Você?_

–Precisando muito parir um filho que definitivamente está além do prazo de validade... meus pés estão cansados. 

_–Sinto muito, está tudo bem?_

–Sim – Ela respondeu em um tom doce – É normal... infelizmente, mas acho que quando essa pequena estiver preparada para vir ao mundo, o fará... eu realmente aprecio alguém mais calmo nessa família que possa não me dar um ataque cardíaco a cada dois minutos. 

Tony riu de novo.  
Aquilo definitivamente era uma indireta nada sutil. 

_–Fico feliz em ouvir isso... embora um pouco preocupado também... se precisar de alguma coisa, estou aqui._

–Obrigada, Tony. E como vai Pepper? – Natasha se mexeu interessada.

_–Bem, descobrimos um excelente chá de May... até eu estou bebendo com ela, é mais delicioso do que dei o crédito, nunca fui um cara de chás ou refrigerantes, embora eu confesse que sou um homem que adora coca._

–E álcool – Clint entoou – Bastante álcool... e drinks. 

– _Fiz uma promessa a minha esposa de passar essa gravidez sem ingerir uma gota. Até meu filho ou filha nascer, espero celebrar com uma boa vodca nesse dia... talvez eu tenha até uma companhia ruiva lá_ – Natasha mordiscou o lábio inferior porque isso também era uma promessa dos dois e hesitou em falar alguma coisa especialmente porque Tony suspirou como se soubesse que ela estava ali, apesar de não vê-la, ela sentiu a mão de Steve se fechar na sua passando-lhe tranquilidade qual não sabia que precisava – _Tudo bem, primeiras coisas primeiro... vamos lá Barton. Abra seu coração._

Clint suspirou carrancudo e encarou o aparelho telefônico como se fosse radioativo. 

Natasha arqueou a sobrancelha assim como Steve, Laura se limitou a auxiliar o filho em sua alimentação e então descê-lo da cadeirinha enquanto recostava na própria cadeira e observava o marido divertida quando que no modo automático, Clint pronunciou em um fôlego só:

–Eu sinto muito por te dar voz de prisão e levá-lo detido para a delegacia por dois dias, lamento pelo que você precisou passar e os abusos que sofreu além da completa falta de respeito feita por mim – Ele falava como se as palavras tivessem um gosto azedo em sua boca e se seu olhar mortificado não fosse uma representação nada mais era – Eu, um agente da décima segunda de NY... isso não vai se repetir. Feliz agora?

Tony riu.   
Longamente.

_–Em êxtase, mas_ _eu não acrescentaria o final se você. Principalmente quando tiver que discursar isso na Stark industries... para todo mundo ouvir._

–Eu não vou dizer isso de novo seu filho da-

–Ei – Laura apontou para Cooper sentado ali – Pequenas orelhas na sala.

– _Bem, veremos... a não ser que queira lidar com a ruiva menor de novo, certo?_ – Natasha esperou por uma confirmação, só havia uma pessoa quem ele chamava de ruiva menor, e então Tony riu novamente e parecia mais perto do telefone porque sua voz foi suave quando pediu... quase cúmplice – _Ei ruiva maior... vamos, me deixe ouvir sua voz_. 

Por um momento, alguma coisa se apertou, e ela precisou piscar longamente. 

–Oi Tony – Talvez tenha saído um pouco mais rouca que o normal e Tony pareceu soltar o ar longamente, seguiu-se então um silêncio cômodo, Natasha ignorou a queima de lágrimas em seus olhos, ela sempre superestimou como Tony era super protetor... como _todos_ eles eram dela. – Você... não me diga que Wanda está com você.

_–Ela está_ – Disse a mesma se referindo na terceira pessoa e Natasha teve certeza que seu coração deu um salto, ela ficou de pé.

_–E não está sozinha_ – Entoou Pietro naquele sotaque Russo qual ele definitivamente não perdeu diferente dela e sua irmã mais nova – _O mundo está caindo lá fora, e vocês foram para a fazenda? Isso é meio injusto, Nat._

–Sinto muito – Talvez sua voz tenha falhado de novo dessa vez cheia de calor e saudade – Vocês estão... uh...

_–Eles estão bem_ – Entoou Tony talvez com o aparelho de volta em suas mãos – _Estamos com um amigo, quem definitivamente você vai falar, assim que voltar para casa._

Ela olhou para Steve, e embora não pudesse ver Tony e seus irmãos, Natasha sentiu a hesitação novamente.  
Aquela sensação ruim na boca de seu estômago e suspirou.

–Eu não queria que nenhum de vocês se envolvesse nisso... – Repetiu sinceramente – É meu problema, minha vida.

–E você é a minha – Steve falou pela primeira vez recebendo o olhar a mão dele que ainda estava na sua, fazendo círculos suaves em seus dedos a apertou como que para enfatizar que sim, ele estava ali, e novamente, seu coração saltou uma batida – E estamos nessa, Nat... _juntos_.

_–O picolé tem razão_ – Concordou Tony dez segundos depois – _Você não pode simplesmente voltar e depois querer sumir de novo e se arriscar sozinha. Certo Barton?_

–Certo – Ela encarou Clint quando ele disse isso.

Agora ele concordava com Tony?!

–Você não.

–Eles têm razão. Eu não posso te proteger sozinho.

–Eu devia estar fazendo isso _sozinha_ desde o começo... – Natasha teimou de pé.

– _Bem, você_ _estava_ – Wanda respondeu, como se tivesse apanhado o telefone e desligado o viva-voz, seu tom era determinado, e ela também podia sentir a quebra, ainda que não houvesse hesitação ou mágoa, o medo era claro e vívido e sua voz tremia um pouco. Quase podia ver a irmã com o aparelho no ouvido, seu cabelo longo e castanho balançando um pouco e sua expressão apertada – _Só que não_ mais _, Natasha. Somos sua família. Quando... Deuses, quando você vai enfiar isso nessa tua cabeça teimosa?!_

–Wanda...

_–_ Não _. Você..._ – Dessa vez sua voz falhou e Natasha definitivamente não impediu que as lágrimas caíssem, e ela abafou um soluço porque estava tão cansada... tanto e Wanda respirou fundo como se pudesse sentir isso também, seu tom se suavizou – _Estamos com você, droga..._

 _–Ela tem razão... na falta de sutileza e tudo_ – Pietro entoou. 

–E o que acontece quando algo não dá certo? – Ela proferiu.

_–Nada de errado vai acontecer minha irmã._

–Você não sabe, Pietro – Ela sabia que nenhum deles iria recuar, e ela também não. Natasha estava nessa luta desde o começo... não iria começar a recuar agora. Nem poderia... mesmo com o som suave que parecia ser uma constante estática agora, como se eles estivessem com a janela aberta e o vento batesse forte, só que tentou não pensar nisso mesmo com o tom quebrado de Wanda, o concordante de Pietro, a respiração cansada de Tony, e todos os olhares a sua volta. Não. Ela jamais... os arriscaria. Isso nunca estava na mesa... mesmo que Natasha tivesse que sumir novamente... e dessa vez para sempre – _Nenhum_ de vocês sabe. E isso não está em discussão.

Ela desligou e saiu, sequer ouvindo quando Laura a chamou de volta, Clint fazendo um sinal para a esposa com a mão levantada, e Natasha abriu a porta da frente, decidida a sair dali, a sumir, quando não apenas sentiu a presença de Steve atrás de si a mão dele primeiro segurando-a pelo casaco e depois fechando-se em seu pulso ainda que suavemente quando enfim ouviu o carro parando na entrada, Steve deslizou a mão para seu cotovelo, mas claramente como ela reconheceu que Tony estava no motorista, saindo do enorme veículo enquanto Wanda fechava a porta com a mão esquerda e segurava o telefone ainda seguro na direita e observando-a.

–O que você...

–É minha vez agora – Foi a única coisa que Wanda disse, levantando os olhos que ela sabia ser Steve logo atrás de si, e sorrindo brevemente.

Natasha continuou estática quando sentiu seus braços em volta de seus ombros e sentiu o perfume doce que ela usava, assim como o shampoo de cacau.

Sequer conseguindo reparar em suas roupas, e então Pietro estava a sua esquerda, abraçando-a também, e ela fechou os olhos para a sensação de seus irmãos consigo. Pareciam anos... e eram, e por isso não podia arriscá-los, por isso precisava fazer isso sozinha... Então a mão de Steve deslizou na sua e a voz de Tony a alcançou, Natasha não entendeu o que eles diziam, ela apenas se permitiu esse momento.

Pequeno, simples... e como diria o irmão mais novo de Thor: _Glorioso_.

* * *

A DISTANCIA ERA UMA RESPOSTA AUTOMÁTICA.

Eles acabaram por ficar até o fim da tarde, Tony parecia uma criança, andando com Steve e Clint interessado nos afazeres domésticos enquanto brincava sobre conseguir fazer mais que ambos juntos e sozinho, logicamente, acabava por sair na desvantagem. Pietro apenas assistia a tudo divertido, Laura parecia mais cansada que o normal, e Steve... bem, Steve não conseguia tirar os olhos de Natasha. 

Ele também não a forçava uma aproximação dando-lhe espaço e tempo para falar com os irmãos, ainda que não a tenha perdido de vista. 

–Você pode terminar isso... – Tony disse quando deixou o machado preso na árvore. Ele tinha amarrado a blusa na cintura, e puxado as mangas da outra devido ao calor – Mas não mexa na minha pilha.

Steve apenas sorriu e continuou sua tarefa, dando a Natasha um olhar que ela devolveu. Ela podia ver que os dois realmente se amavam, e isso a surpreendeu. Wanda viu sua irmã admitir tantas vezes, negar quaisquer sentimentos que pudesse ou viesse a ter por outra pessoa, porque se sentia quebrada e destruída pelo que Alexei lhe fez, e claro, o que fez a ele. E quando Natasha subiu novamente para o celeiro, agora sozinha e aparentemente decidia a dormir, ela definitivamente desconfiou. E quando a avistou de costas, em pijamas confortáveis, além de uma regata branca, Natasha olhou de soslaio para ela, um sorriso mínimo se transformando em uma carranca breve, e ela estava apanhando uma camisa azul muito grande para ela, prendendo alguns botões, e subindo para segui-la a avistou finalmente se jogando no colchão parecendo mais relaxada e calma desde que chegou.

–Eu gostei do seu novo corte de cabelo – Ela sabia que não era a primeira coisa que queria dizer, entretanto, era a primeira que precisava, e então sentou ao seu lado, com Natasha deitada, embora as pernas pendendo para fora da cama, pois ainda estava em suas botas, ela parecia relaxada... mais do que se lembrava de vê-la – Você cortou mais que da última vez.

–É mais agradável do que pensei que seria – Admitiu ela sorrindo, os olhos ainda fechados, os braços abertos e Wanda lhe deu um olhar.

–Você o ama? – A pergunta claramente a pegou de surpresa, pois ela abriu os olhos e virou-se para fitá-la. Wanda esperou, sua expressão era serena e tranquila, e seu olhar suave.

–Sim.

–Fico feliz por você, Nat – Ela se esticou, Wanda sorriu quando Natasha acomodou a cabeça em seu colo, e ela afagou sua testa e a franja – Fale-me sobre ele.

–Steve é doce – Ela admitiu – Embora minha primeira impressão dele tenha sido terrível, ele se esforçou para se redimir...

–Quão terrível?

–Ele meio que me chamou de prostituta na minha entrevista à Stark Industries, e então me dispensou sem nem mesmo deixar eu me apresentar.

Ela a encarou, não havia uma mentira em seu tom.  
Espera...

–O que?

Natasha riu dando-lhe um olhar de sobrancelha arqueada.  
Isso era sério?!

–Trabalhar com ele era... intenso. Eu me senti pressionada no começo... era muita coisa que precisava de atenção detalhada... – Ela confessou – Então fui conseguindo relaxar... me concentrar e separar tudo, e ainda que nosso tempo livre seja tão escasso, eu amei... cada momento. Cada caso, me fez sentir útil.

–Você sabe que pode fazer qualquer coisa – Wanda argumentou ainda afagando seu cabelo, e ela sorriu, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça com um assentir – Como... percebeu que vocês...?

–Eu não faço ideia de como aconteceu, ou precisamente quando... Steve acabou se tornando uma constante. Uma irritante... constante – Ela admitiu arrancando-lhe uma risada – Ele era tão certo, e havia esse caso...

–A fraude nas empresas.

–Você sabe da história.

–Tony me falou sobre, e ele também me mostrou o vídeo – Natasha desviou o olhar, mas ela balançou a cabeça em uma negativa – E eu tenho que dizer... uau. Você foi incrível, Nat.

–Pierce se enforcou sozinho.

–Bem, ele mexeu com você – Ela riu.

–É mais complicado que isso... – Admitiu e Wanda sorriu para o toque suave em sua bochecha notando a pulseira que ela lhe fizera quando ainda era uma criança, e Natasha nunca a tirou, então a maneira como ela acariciou o anel de coco em seu dedo –Tudo bem... fale-me sobre seu professor.

Seu coração se apertou um pouco, a tensão de repente ficou maior, e ela hesitou.

–Nós... terminamos.

Isso a fez se sentar, e Wanda suspirou.

–O que?

–Bem... era agradável, e ele fazia parecer tão bom, mas... eu... nós meio que... – Wanda inspirou profundamente e deu de ombros, sabendo que Natasha podia ver através disso – Foi bom enquanto esteve lá... quer dizer, tínhamos um combinado...

–Que eu não aprovava – Ela entoou, o que era verdade.

Eles haviam concordado em manter um relacionamento aberto.

Não haviam restrições, mas existiam regras. O respeito sobre tudo, sem compromisso sério, nem rótulos, e ambos podiam ver outras pessoas, mas então... Wanda se apaixonou, e deixou seu ciúme tomar a frente, e no fim, ela e Visão – sim, este é o nome dele – acabaram terminando. E foi tudo meio... conturbado.

Por fim, ela teve Steve ligando, e se concentrou na irmã.

–Funcionava... – Wanda pensou sobre o sexo e corou um pouco.

Natasha sorriu empática.

–Até certo ponto, é como um contrato você sabe... sempre há uma brecha.

–Você que o diga... – Wanda provocou.

–Estamos falando sobre você – Ela devolveu – Mas me diga... está bem?

–Vou sobreviver – Declarou – Meu estágio começa no próximo semestre, e as coisas vão ser diferentes, porque agora, você não será a única voltando para casa – Quando ela arqueou as sobrancelhas fitando-a, e se levantando, Wanda não esperou a retaliação – Já estava na hora de encerrar, pedi transferência para NY, e agora posso ficar com você...

–Quando decidiu isso?

–Há duas semanas – No momento em que terminou com Visão, só que esse não era o ponto – Eu já estava planejando isso há semanas, e sei que é realmente de última hora, e vou entender se não me quiser atrapalhando, e... olha, tive tempo para esfriar a ideia, mas quanto mais penso... mais eu sei que eu quero ficar aqui. Com _você_.

–Wanda...

–Quer dizer, eu nem preciso morar com você de novo... isso vai ser estranho e eu ainda prefiro minha privacidade e sanidade o suficiente porque de acordo com Tony e Clint você e Steve não podem tirar as mãos um do outro – Para seu próprio credito, Natasha corou. Embora tenha sido muito rápido e ela já estava recuperada, Wanda seguiu sua linha porque estava no embalo – Eu já sou crescida, Nat. Pietro também, mesmo que ele ame o trabalho de intercambio e isso nunca o fez se comprometer com ninguém que mude sua mente fora disso ainda, eu... quero. Eu realmente quero isso. Eu quero estar aqui. Perto de você.

Natasha hesitou, e isso era tudo o que ela precisava.

–Você... você tem certeza? – Só o fato de vê-la pensar sobre isso, a surpreendia – Quer dizer, as coisas não são exatamente seguras agora.

–Estamos juntos, lembra?

Natasha suspirou, mesmo quando Wanda levantou e a abraçou, e ela não levou meio segundo para retribuir.

–Tem certeza? – Repetiu – Isso não é sobre estar sozinho... quer dizer... eu... eu _estou_ bem.

–Eu sei, você tem Steve agora – Wanda disse ouvindo um leve resmungo que a fez apertá-la ainda mais – E só pra constar, você nunca esteve sozinha...

–Eu sei... – Ela a apertou também – E eu vou adorar ter você comigo se quiser, Wanda. No meu apartamento, digo... Steve eu não somos assim tão... indecentes. Eu acho.

Ela riu apertando-a de novo. 

–Eu te amo – Wanda sussurrou.

Natasha sorriu apertando-a um pouco e escorando o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.

–Também te amo.

* * *

MAIS TARDE, quando ela decidiu voltar para a casa principal, ainda era capaz de ouvir a risada de Cooper e ocasionalmente Pietro enquanto Tony relatava alguma coisa. Ele sempre parecia um profissional, indo do sério ao divertido, fazendo uma representação perfeita de vários personagens com diferentes vozes, capaz de concorrer apenas com Thor, mas Tony era o melhor contador de histórias, embora ela não estivesse admitindo isso... desde que Wanda a deixou sozinha há meia hora, Natasha decidiu tomar um banho e esperar por Steve.

Eles precisavam conversar, decidir o que fazer... _voltar para casa_ como ele citara.

Mas ela parou nas escadas ao ouvir sua voz, ele estava na varanda que saía para fora, podia ver suas costas. Steve não trouxe muitas roupas, e precisou emprestar algumas de Clint. E ela estava admitindo em voz alta como a camisa xadrez ficava incrível nele... que era quase um pecado. Em seus jeans escuros, ainda de costas para ela, Natasha escorou no final das escadas, recostando-se e sorrindo, então notou o quão tenso Steve estava, com uma fresta da porta de vidro aberta ele andou um pouco pela varanda, e ela finalmente entendeu o porquê:

–Eu não sei, Buck... não... não posso sair daqui. Eu sei que o funeral... não. Não vou deixá-la... não, ele não é meu... – Steve parou imediatamente ao avistá-la, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e uma respiração suave. Ele havia feito a barba agora, o que ela disse ser uma pena, pois com a barba ele era tão mais... sexy. Embora tenha mantido o cabelo maior –... Buck, eu te ligo mais tarde – Natasha ouviu um protesto baixo do outro lado, só que ela mal conseguiu distinguir porque ele desligou – Nat?

–Ei... – Ela se sentiu de volta ao escritório dele, aquele olhar levemente perdido, preocupado... distante.

Oh não, isso foi quando ele a seguiu para fora das empresas, já na rua... Natasha não sabia o que dizer, e ela nem mesmo quis falar alguma coisa, passando pela porta da frente, ela simplesmente o segurou pela gola da camisa e o puxou para si em um beijo. Steve foi confuso, porém retribuiu no segundo seguinte, Natasha segurou seu rosto, e o sentiu firmar as mãos em sua cintura enquanto o aprofundava. Era isso o que ela amava em Steve, eles eram inegavelmente dois alfas, sempre tentando tomar o controle e a frente, entretanto era igualmente excitante quando o outro assumia, e ela apenas o soltou quando sua necessidade por ar se fez, e ele a segurou mais firme, ainda perseguindo seus lábios uma vez mais, e Natasha se permitiu derreter na sensação – Oi.

Steve sorriu.

–Oi...

–Quando é o funeral?

–Você não precisa...

–Eu quero – Ela o cortou com um suspiro pesado – E eu sinto muito por ter feito você sair da cidade para cá... e transformado todo esse drama em mim quando é você quem mais precisa agora.

–Ele não é meu pai, Nat... aquele homem nunca foi presente em minha vida... – As mãos dele se firmaram em seus quadris, e com a testa colada na sua ela ainda se surpreendia sobre o quão bem eles se encaixavam.

–Eu sei, amor – Talvez tenha sido um deslize chamá-lo assim porque ela não o tinha feito antes, entretanto, quando viu a maneira como ele a fitou, teve certeza que tinha corado um pouquinho – Mas você precisa ir até ele e dizer adeus... é o que você quer. E o que precisa fazer.

–Eu quero ficar com você.

–É por isso que estamos indo juntos – Steve a fitou por um longo momento – Está tudo bem... Você tem suas coisas prontas? Vou pedir a Clint o carro emprestado, e estaremos indo para Jersey ainda hoje. Posso pedir a Tony ou Wanda alguma indicação para eles reservarem um lugar para nós dormirmos... acho que Tony provavelmente deve ter algum imóvel ou algo assim por lá... – Ela tentou se esticar para tê-lo em seu campo de visão, pois as risadas vinham do quintal, mas Steve a puxou de volta e a beijou de novo.

Natasha sentiu sua respiração ofegante e inquieta, e foi a vez de ele segurar seu rosto.

–Eu te amo.

Ela sorriu devolvendo o carinho.

–Também te amo...

–Mas não quero que se arrisque por isso.

–Seu pai é um ex militar, Steve. Assim como você. E tenho certeza que Bucky está fazendo tudo o que ele precisa com as devidas honras, haverá muita segurança, além do mais... eu não estou sozinha... e ninguém saberá que estarei lá – Admitir isso em voz alta, foi mais fácil do que ela pensou, aparentemente a sensação de seus braços, seu corpo quente contra o dela, e sua respiração em seu pescoço enquanto o abraçava, empurraram qualquer dúvida e medos que Natasha tinha, e ela o sentiu assentir – Você está pronto?

–Não – Ele confessou apertando-a um pouco e respirando fundo – Mas vamos fazer isso. Ah... não precisa pegar o carro de Clint, vou buscar o meu.

–Buscar?

–Eu aluguei uma caminhonete... está há doze milhas daqui... estarei de volta em meia hora.

Espere... o que?

–O que?

–Eu sabia que se estivesse perto do terreno, alguém poderia ver. É uma caminhonete branca, não é exatamente um modelo sutil... – Ele parecia quase consternado, mas Natasha se sentia divertida.

–Isso significa... – Ela sorriu lentamente – Que você a estacionou e andou doze milhas de volta até aqui?

Ele deu de ombros também, e ela viu o leve rubor em seu rosto.

E o segurou trazendo-o para outro beijo.

–Você não existe... – Ela conseguiu dizer, a respiração contra seus lábios.

–Eu não queria arriscar que me visse e saísse de novo... – Ele respondeu honestamente e ela suspirou ciente de como suas ações pesavam, entretanto, Steve não a estava julgando – Funcionou, certo?

–Tudo bem... de qualquer forma, vou pedir a Clint ou Tony para te levarem até lá... – Ela virou, e parou quando sentiu o aperto suave em seu pulso, e sorriu quando ele trouxe seus lábios de volta nos dele.

–Mais tarde.

E Natasha o beijou também, permitindo-se esses sentimentos... esse momento.  
Porque valia a pena...

... qualquer tempo que ela tivesse.


	6. Te vejo em um minuto

A CERIMÔNIA FOI BONITA.

Por experiência, Natasha sabia como era difícil se despedir de um familiar.

Um pai, e embora Steve e Joseph não fossem próximos, ele não era alheio aos sentimentos de um filho. Ao contrário, Steve era um poço equilibrado, até que chegaram no funeral. Seu semblante mudou em tantos tons, que ela apenas conseguiu observá-lo, da raiva a dor, a amargura e finalmente o sentimento de perda. Steve engoliu em seco, erguendo o braço e cobrindo a mão fria dele, e foi ali que ela o viu derramar a primeira lágrima, que ele se permitiu a essa emoção dolorosa e _verdadeira_. E com a voz embargada, ofereceu ao pai um adeus.

Ele se recusava a parecer composto porque estava sofrendo, e Natasha foi grata por isso. O luto era um sentimento necessário, e era preciso passar por todas as suas etapas. Ela, no entanto, não deixou seu lado, sempre perguntando se ele precisava de algo, oferecendo para se sentar beber um chá, café ou simplesmente acompanhá-lo em uma caminhada pelo espaço. Foi quando Natasha os viu, e sentiu Steve endurecer a seu lado, para a sua surpresa, ele apertou sua mão um pouco, parecendo inquieto assim que o casal se aproximava.

E talvez ela tenha entendido no instante em que olhou para o rosto da mulher. Ao erguer a cabeça, seu olhar encontrou o de Bucky, que tinha as sobrancelhas levemente unidas por um instante, e então ele balançou a cabeça e virou-se para algo que Darcy disse.

–Steve.

–Olá, Peggy. Daniel. – Sempre educadamente, ele estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la, e Peggy Carter fez isso, também tocando seu ombro suavemente.

–Eu realmente sinto muito...

–Sim – O homem que a acompanhava também ofereceu seus pêsames, ele tinha o cabelo castanho e aparado, rosto jovial, e estava usando um terno simples, mas se apoiava em uma bengala mesmo parecendo jovem, ela notou que ele mancava da perna – Lamentamos muito, Steve.

–Obrigado – Ele respondeu e então girou para ela – Peggy esta é... Natasha.

Isso foi uma... hesitação?!

–É um prazer conhecê-la – A voz suave dela a tirou de seu torpor.

–Igualmente – Natasha e definitivamente Peggy foram surpreendidas por outra presença, uma mulher loira em um vestido branco curto, ela simplesmente lançou os braços em volta dele quase tirando seu equilíbrio.

–Oh Steve... eu sinto muitíssimo.

–Obrigado... Sharon.

Sharon? Oh.

Sharon Carter. Steve estava claramente desconfortável, especialmente quando conseguiu afastá-la, e estender a mão para Natasha que se viu apanhando-a e sendo apresentada a mulher que permanecia... próxima demais.

–Essa é Natasha, minha namorada – Bem, não houve hesitação dessa vez, certo?

–Oh... olá.

–Olá – Ela repetiu e então avistou Tony acompanhado de Pepper, Clint e Laura, Cooper não estava ali. Com um toque suave no ombro de Steve, Natasha virou para ir na direção dos amigos, e foi a mão dele que a manteve ali e ela apenas o fitou por um momento.

–Vamos dar um pouco de espaço, sim? – Sugeriu Peggy segurando o braço de Sharon que balbuciou algo que ela não entendeu, e Daniel as seguiu logo em seguida, apoiando-se firmemente na bengala. Steve a puxou para seus braços e Natasha foi de bom grado escutando e sentindo sua respiração pesada contra seu pescoço, enquanto circulava-o e o segurava de volta.

–Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou contra seu ombro, e ele a pressionou um pouco mais.

–Você.

Natasha se afastou para olhar em seus olhos, ela segurou os dois lados de sua bochecha e o beijou rapidamente. Era só um selinho, Steve soltou o ar suavemente, e a segurou para beijá-la de volta por um momento maior. Ele transformou o beijo em algo languido, poderoso, e ela se viu entregue a ele sem hesitação, enquanto Steve tomava seu ar, Natasha circulou seu pescoço segurando nele até que Steve a soltou e os dois estavam sem fôlego.

Ele sempre a fazia se sentir como uma adolescente.

–Me deixe ser útil pra você Steve...

–Você é mais que útil, Nat – Ele respondeu beijando seu ombro e respirando em seu pescoço, então a abraçando com um pouco mais de força não menos gentil – Você é única.

Ela o segurou um momento mais, enquanto via que seus amigos se aproximavam e lhe davam as condolências.  
O tempo passou surpreendentemente rápido para ela, Natasha suspeitava que era arrastado para Steve. Ela o encontrou sozinho na cozinha da funerária, praticamente todos já haviam ido embora, e os poucos que restaram, ainda se despediam e falavam principalmente com Bucky.

Ela não ficou surpresa por ele estar lá pelo amigo. Bucky e Steve basicamente cresceram como irmãos. E este último parecia tão confortável que ela pensava que não o conhecera assim. Natasha estava familiarizada, no entanto.

–Ei... – Ele levantou os olhos para ela, tão cansado... e não se incomodou com o local ou a possibilidade de alguém interrompê-los, ela simplesmente deu a volta na mesa e se sentou em seu colo, o que Steve definitivamente não reclamou. Ao contrário, ele escorou a cabeça nela assim que a abraçou apertando-a contra si, e Natasha afagou seu cabelo – Pronto para ir para casa?

–Case comigo.

... Quê?

–O que? – Natasha sequer teve tempo de levantar a cabeça, quando sentiu o metal frio em seu anelar direito porque ele estava entrelaçando suas mãos, e ela ergueu a cabeça para o bonito anel, ele era simples, mas lindamente entalhado. Prateado, com três pedras azuladas, e ela olhou Steve lhe dava um olhar tão carregado que automaticamente suas mãos foram para seu rosto, e ela tomou uma respiração acalmando seus nervos, e engoliu em seco por um momento.

Ele repetiu:

–Eu te amo, Nat... case comigo.

–Steve... eu... – O objeto era surpreendentemente leve, ainda assim, sensação dele um peso em seu dedo, e com as mãos espalmadas em seu rosto, ela não conseguia evitar olhá-lo – Eu estou lisonjeada, mas... não quero que faça isso por uma decisão precipitada... eu não...

–Eu amo você – Ele repetiu com mais força segurando sua cintura com uma mão agora e a outra em sua bochecha e descendo por seu maxilar e seus lábios – Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, Nat... e eu quero passar o resto da minha vida contigo – Ele sorriu levemente divertido, abrindo os olhos para fitá-la – Sei que estamos juntos há três meses apenas... e é muito pouco, mas eu já sinto que te conheço há uma vida. Eu amo você – Ele repetiu trazendo-a para um beijo qual Natasha precisou firmar em seus ombros, e se viu retribuir imediatamente pela intensidade porque Steve estava firmando-a como se temesse que ela escapasse... – Case comigo.

Foi sua vez de remover uma insistente franja de seus olhos, e ela sorriu para a sensação de sua barba de alguns dias salpicando seu rosto, seus olhos tão azuis quanto as pedras do anel ainda que as olheiras fossem visíveis. Natasha já sabia a resposta para a pergunta, e capturou seus lábios em um beijo rápido, embora não menos significativo para murmurar contra a sua boca:

–Sim – Ela gritou em surpresa quando ele a levantou sentando-a na mesa e a beijou com vontade, as mãos deslizando em seu corpo, brincando com a bainha de sua calça, puxando-a ainda que sentada para colar seus corpos como se a possibilidade ou a distância mesmo que mínima fosse insuportável, e Natasha gemeu quando sentiu sua boca em seu ponto de pulsação – Steve...

–Hm...?

–Eu não... onde conseguiu isso? – Ele a olhou por um instante, e então sorriu.

–Bucky me devolveu há três dias... esse anel pertenceu a minha mãe. Meu pai o manteve consigo em uma corrente... eu devolvi isso a ele quando ela se foi... acho que provavelmente foi a única vez em que o vi derramar uma lágrima – Natasha o observou – E você tinha razão... o que ficou no passado se foi... meu pai... meu pai me deixou isso, porque queria que eu entregasse a mulher que fosse casar um dia – Ele levou as mãos em seu rosto de novo, e ela o observou, pairando e respirando contra seus lábios – Joseph sempre teve um excelente timing. Não acho que conseguiria entregar isso a Peggy... porque pertencia a você.

–Steve... eu...

–Eu devia ter feito isso antes – Ele disse sinceramente entrelaçando seus dedos e brincando com seu novo anel – Quando vi Peggy com Daniel, eu – Ela engoliu em seco – pensei que iria sentir aquilo de novo. Mas sabe o que eu realmente queria?

Natasha mordiscou o lábio inferior.

–O que?

–Apresentar você... como minha _esposa_ – Ela o encarou surpresa – Como eu disse, sei que faz pouco tempo que estamos juntos, mas eu realmente... é como se te conhecesse minha vida toda, Romanoff. E eu quero estar contigo, eu quero... _você_.

Ela o segurou pelas lapelas do paletó puxando-o para outro beijo, longo e significativo.

Steve sorriu contra seus lábios, principalmente a sensação quente, e controlada de Natasha, felizmente estava usando um par de calças embora seus Louboutins provavelmente espetassem os quadris de Steve quando ela o enlaçou com as pernas, ele definitivamente não parecia se incomodar.

Ao contrário.

–Hm... meu marido – Ela provocou-o salpicando beijos em seu rosto – Eu gosto – E estava brincando com a bainha de sua camisa, puxando-a de dentro da calça quando foram interrompidos por um pigarro.

Os dois giraram para ninguém menos que Laura. Ali, em seus já nove meses, em um vestido lilás escuro, sandálias e o cabelo solto em cachos, com todo o seu um metro e sessenta, os braços cruzados na frente do corpo e um sorriso divertido, ela não poderia ser mais ameaçadora.

–Por mais intrigante que seja uma encenação diária de toda a coisa que os dois têm, há pessoas esperando por vocês lá fora.

–Desculpe – Murmuraram eles, e ela viu Steve corado e sabia que estava também. Natasha o segurou por um momento, auxiliando-o com suas roupas e demorando seu olhar nele. Sem se incomodar com a presença da mulher, Steve lhe deu um rápido beijo qual ela segurou-o por um tempo a mais e derreteu-se nele.

–Eu te amo – Ele sussurrou quase cúmplice.

Ela sorriu.

–Eu também te amo... vá na frente – Steve hesitou por um instante, e ela apertou sua mão suavemente – Te vejo em um minuto.

Mordiscando a bochecha enquanto o via sair, ela se virou para Laura, se seu grande sorriso não era uma indicação, a maneira como ela arqueou a sobrancelha observando-a descaradamente seria. E a Sra. Barton apenas fez um movimento de cabeça para sua mão:

–Ele te pediu em casamento ou impôs isso?

Ela riu.

–Um pouco de ambos... você não nos deixou discutir muito depois...

–Desculpe, mas em minha defesa, eu duvido que haveria algum... diálogo planejado – Laura riu, embora definitivamente não afetada. Ela a observou por alguns momentos antes de perguntar – Como você está?

Natasha se virou para fitá-la, mordiscando a bochecha e evitando os olhos castanhos.

–Estou bem.

–Sinceramente, Nat.

–Eu estou bem – repetiu descendo da bancada e alisando suas roupas e tentando ajeitar seu cabelo – Foi tudo... muito... conturbado – Admitiu, pois eles mal tiveram tempo de respirar de um problema para outro, e Laura assentiu prontamente – Eu só... eu não sei realmente se vou conseguir parar e respirar. Uh... onde está Cooper?

–Com Pietro e Wanda, e não tente mudar de assunto... e talvez eu esteja enganada sobre isso, mas aprendi com você que é melhor ser direto e sincero do que esperar um momento que não pode vir... mas... realmente é o melhor lugar ou hora?

–É perfeito – Ela respondeu sinceramente, a emoção e a realidade tão claros agora que não conseguia acreditar – Só nós dois, eu definitivamente não estava esperando por isso, e tenho certeza que se a ocasião tivesse sido diferente, eu teria ido até você pirando um pouquinho sobre isso...

–Nat...

–Foi perfeito, Laura – Ela repetiu – E eu estou... feliz com isso, e sei que ele também. Steve não era muito próximo do pai, mas ainda era seu filho, e ele sabe disso. Queremos... passar por tudo isso, e finalmente sermos felizes, e... eu o amo, Laura... e...

–Você precisava de tudo isso para confiar nessas palavras? – Laura perguntou com cuidado.

–Talvez – Natasha sorriu um pouco sem-graça – Eu... eu tranquei meu coração há tanto tempo... que não pensei ser possível sentir de novo, pelo menos a essa altura do campeonato.

–Pois eu já disse a você, que pode ser feliz, Natasha...

–Eu sei... e acredito nisso... uh... agora – Ela confessou quando Laura riu e a abraçou. Natasha retribuiu ao carinho, até que um leve farfalhar tirou sua atenção.

As duas estavam uma bagunça quando o homem entrou ali, ele estava usando terno escuro, olhou de uma para a outra com uma expressão de desculpas, e com um movimento de cabeça enquanto arrumava para si um copo de água e enchia outro então apontava para a saída, ela pediu que ficasse, pois estavam saindo.

Laura deu um passo para frente e parou, segurando seu braço com força e puxando-a de volta, e Natasha franziu o cenho para sua reação.

–Oh – Veio o lamento quando ela levantou o olhar e ela observou a água pingando de suas pernas para o chão, e Natasha sorriu – Oh, não... não. Não agora não.

–Está tudo bem? – Perguntou o homem em uma voz grave e rouca.

–Sim, temos sob controle – Ela tocou o ombro de Laura – Vou chamar Clint e estaremos indo para o hospital, ok?

–Eu não... Nat – Ela notou o nervosismo em seu olhar, a preocupação e ansiedade e sorriu – Isso é quase ridículo... eu estou em um funeral...

–Tudo bem, relaxe – Pediu, a mão em sua bochecha e estendeu o braço para ela segurar e Laura o fez – Consegue andar? – Ela assentiu – Ok, venha comigo – As duas estavam saindo para a porta, quando para a sua surpresa, o homem cortou seu caminho impedindo-a, os dois copos de água ainda cheios sendo depositados na superfície mais próxima – O que-

–Sinto muito – Seu tom rouco e decidido não a preocupou, o _sotaque_ sim. Sotaque esse qual Natasha levou algum tempo para perder, principalmente quando criança, mas nunca esquecer, e ao sair da Rússia também após o divórcio, parecia ter se prendido... enraizado nela – Não posso deixá-la sair.

–Quem é você?

–Alguém contratado para fazer seu trabalho – Veio a outra voz da porta lateral, e ela não precisou girar para fitá-lo. Corpulento, usando também um terno escuro, o cabelo e barba feitos. Brock Rumlow ergueu o rádio e orientou em Russo, como se sempre pertencesse ali – _Faça agora_.

Natasha finalmente se virou para encará-lo, seus olhos escuros e apertados e ela engoliu em seco. Uma segunda contração alcançou Laura, e elas ouviram um barulho alto. O som inconfundível de uma batida de carro. Natasha entendeu: distração. Ela pressionou a mão em seu braço, e a ruiva olhou da porta para o brutamontes, poderia lhe dar a volta ou ao menos gritar.

–Eu não faria isso se fosse você, Romanoff.

–Saia daqui, agora – Laura gemeu respirando profundamente – Rumlow sorriu divertido.

–Eu admito... há alguma coragem – Ele respondeu e fez um sinal de mão – Não temos muito tempo, traga-a.

–Não brinque comigo... – Natasha se colocou na frente de Laura, embora ela não tivesse uma arma, e seu olhar foi de um para o outro – O que diabos você quer?!

–Você sabe o que – Ele respondeu com as sobrancelhas apertadas e olhou para o homem – Agora.

Este assentiu, só que Laura tentou pará-lo, o que a levou a ser estapeada. Natasha gritou furiosa e assustada, quando ela caiu de lado surpreendida pela força de seu agressor, um som _assustador_ ao bater no chão, o que a fez cair de joelhos e tentar ampará-la, chamar seu nome enquanto ela afagava o estômago e gemia dolorosamente.

–Seu idiota! – Rumlow praguejou em Russo – Traga-a. _Agora_.

O homem assentiu, e Natasha sentiu o aperto de ferro em torno de seus braços, ela gritou e se esperneou, mas não adiantou e foram dez graves segundos de realização quais ninguém poderia ouvi-la.

O fato de que eles iriam deixar Laura ali no chão, ferida e grávida era assustadora.

E ela começou a entrar em pânico.

–Não. Não, não. Não.

–Pare de lutar. Pare de lutar!

–Não! Não. Você me deve... você me deve isso – Ela devolveu irada encontrando seus olhos, ciente de que ele se lembrava daquela noite tanto quanto ela. Segura de que ele era o único quem verdadeiramente se recordava de cada momento durante o ocorrido, e quando ele... logo ele a tirou daquele inferno, ele quem a levava de volta agora – Você... de todas as pessoas, você me deve _isso_.

–Eu não devo nada a você, Romanoff.

–Você _me_ deve – A comoção lá fora era mais barulhenta, Natasha estava tremendo parecia que a mão de Laura apertava a sua tentando acalmá-la e não o contrário, mas ela controlou sua voz – Eles virão nos procurar logo então... ajude-a. Por favor, deixe ela num hospital no caminho, eu não me importo... apenas não a deixe aqui assim. E eu vou com você.

–Sem resistência?

–Sem resistência.

Rumlow olhou para seu amigo e fez um aceno de cabeça, ele se abaixou, pegando Laura em seus braços, que parecia lutar para ficar acordada e também mal se mexia.  
Natasha conseguiu segurar sua mão e tocar seu rosto.

–O que... você está... fazendo?

–Vai ficar tudo bem – Ela prometeu, e temeu também não ser capaz de cumprir.

* * *

ELA AINDA SE LEMBRAVA DAQUELA NOITE.

E a viagem era mais longa do que o esperado.

Laura estava se mexendo tão mecanicamente, que se tornou assustador após alguns minutos vê-la tão parada, e tudo o que Natasha podia fazer, era lutar para que ela ficasse acordada falando com era, embora soasse tão incoerente até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos.

Seus olhos eram distantes quando a fitavam, e seu rosto se contorcia em dor a cada contração. Felizmente ela não sangrava, aparentemente só que Natasha sabia que havia algo machucado pelo tombo, e temia pelo bebê.

Rumlow quem veio na parte traseira da van com elas, ele não tocou Laura, mas permitiu a elas espaço.

O que até certo ponto, Natasha estava grata.

E quando ela ergueu o olhar para ele, sabia que ele também se lembrava daquela noite...

_Seu corpo todo doía._

_Latejava e pesava, dolorido pelos golpes recém adquiridos. Ela tentou ficar de pé algumas vezes, e o sangramento não estancou. Além também da ferida no abdômen, parecia que seu período resolveu voltar em uma vingança, e pela gravidez recém descoberta, Natasha não precisava ser expert, ela estava ciente de como isso era em todos os meios errado. Tão errado._

_Ergueu a cabeça pela milionésima vez, a luz que vinha da porta era fraca, e não havia ninguém vindo por ela. Portanto... poderia se permitir afundar nessa escuridão e se deixar levar._

_Ela não tinha mais nada, afinal. Natasha fez exatamente isso, com o som da risada de Pietro e o sorriso de Wanda em sua mente, com as vozes de seus pais, e amigos._

_As boas memórias que conservava tão preciosamente... e ela mal viu o tempo passar. Mal conseguiu registrar ser erguida e carregada para fora dali. Os sussurros até mesmo quando abriu os olhos e viu Rumlow parecendo genuinamente preocupado encarando-a de volta, seu tom de voz inquieto misturando-se entre inglês e Russo, mesmo quando alcançou a ajuda o suficiente para salvá-la... qual infelizmente não conseguiu proteger sua criança._

_Uma cesariana foi necessária. Para remover o que restou do feto, Natasha sofreu um aborto espontâneo, e ela poderia ter morrido se um minuto a mais tivesse sido desperdiçado... então olhou para Rumlow sinceramente e o perguntou por que. Por que ele não a deixou_ morrer _._

_Rumlow a trouxe de volta, e no outro dia – não que ela se importasse – o mundo a sua volta desabou de novo._

_E lá estavam Clint Barton para resgatá-la.  
_ _E Laura._

_Laura._

– _Eu sinto muito – Foi o que ele ofereceu no instante em que a colocou de volta em sua cama, talvez Natasha tenha sentido um toque fantasma em sua testa, e então ouviu-o sair, trancando a porta atrás de si._

_Tudo ficou escuro._

–Sinto muito – Repetiu ele no momento em que Natasha observou o hospital passar por eles, e alarmada ela o encarou.

–Por favor, não – Ela tinha seguido com tudo, não havia desobedecido, ficara quieta o tempo todo... até agora. 

Sem resistência.  
Rumlow se ajeitou no assento.  
Ele não olhou em seus olhos.

–É muito arriscado.

Foda-se. 

–Mande seu brutamontes deixá-la lá... ele pode carregá-la!

–Prefiro não arriscar.

–Inferno que não! – Ela se ergueu, disposta a gritar se fosse necessário, e ele estava de pé em um instante, seu corpo tão grande quanto o de Steve, capaz de mantê-la imóvel, mas Natasha sabia melhor.

Ela podia fazer mais.  
Ela poderia _lutar_.   
Porque era o que fez... o que sempre fez. 

–Cuidado – Em um aviso, ele segurou seu pulso, o olhar afiado e ela respirou tentando se controlar inutilmente, ignorando o poderoso aperto dele e a maneira como o hospital ficava cada vez mais para trás – Eu não tenho paciência para sua merda agora, Natalia.

–Natasha – Corrigiu-o – Alexei matou a pessoa que eu era antes... ele matou Natalia no dia em que a espancou naquela noite. No dia em que você me levou para o médico... o dia em que devia ter me deixado para morrer junto com a criança que eu esperava. 

Ele hesitou. 

–E mudar seu nome para algo parecido ajuda nisso?

–O que você sabe? – Ela perguntou – Você não perdeu tudo! Você nunca teve que mudar sua vida toda para-

– _Eu_ não tive? – Ele devolveu claramente irritado. Frustrado – Eu quase fui morto nos últimos dois anos enquanto você se divertia... enquanto você tinha tudo o que queria.

–Eu tinha tudo o que queria? Você está louco... olhe para essa merda agora, isso parece como algo que eu queria!? Isso parece com algo que eu quero?!

– _Você_ o matou – Ela o encarou frio, a resposta picando sua garganta, e seu corpo tremia.

Natasha balançou a cabeça, de repente tomada pelo cinismo e a fúria enquanto ele continuava sorrindo daquela maneira atrevida porque estava expondo-a.

–Sim, eu o matei – Ela respondeu – Você realmente quer testar isso comigo, Brock?

–Não me tente, Romanoff.

Laura gemeu novamente em dor e Natasha se soltou correndo para seu lado.  
Ela tocou seu abdômen, apalpando a lateral, tentando sentir alguma coisa, quando alcançou seu lado, praticamente se encolheu.

–O que você quer? O que você quer que eu diga... para deixá-la lá? Para garantir sua segurança... você tem a mim seu filho da puta. Peça. Você me deve isso.

Ele então olhou para sua mão, e o anel que estava ali.  
Natasha engoliu em seco, e não hesitou.

–Eu fiz a proposta a você uma vez – Rumlow falou – Sabe que eu poderia ter sido melhor que ele... eu nunca a forçaria a nada. Se quisesse manter a fachada, assim seria... como você desejasse. Estando a meu lado, poderíamos controlar tudo. 

Sim.

–Uma prisão sem algemas ainda é uma prisão - Ela citou, a mesma resposta que na época, e viu seu lábio se contrair. 

Laura apertou sua mão, e ela a notou balançar a cabeça em uma negativa.   
Mas colocou a mão em seu rosto de novo, principalmente quando ele fez um movimento de mão e o carro parou.  
Ela levantou o rosto e o fitou.

–Sim – Foi sua resposta, fria e decidida... a resposta da _viúva negra_ – Eu aceito me casar com você, Rumlow. Agora por favor... leve-a de volta em segurança. 

Não foi uma surpresa, quando percebeu que eles haviam virado e parado na esquina do hospital, Rumlow tirou uma arma do cinto, e fez um sinal ao motorista que saiu da frente, o mesmo brutamontes que a derrubou, ele abriu a porta traseira da van e apanhou Laura que reclamava baixinho xingando-os e sendo ignorada.

Ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela, mesmo quando a viu entrar, salva... segura.  
E Natasha desejava que ficasse bem.

Que Lila estivesse bem... Olhou então para o homem, que apertou o olhar, ele fez um movimento de cabeça, um Mercedes parou ao lado deles, e Natasha saiu tranquilamente.

A sensação do vento frio da cidade não pareceu esfriar seu sangue, incomodar...  
... e talvez ela também estivesse prendendo a respiração.

–Banco do passageiro – Ela assentiu e entrou, Rumlow ocupou o motorista depositando a arma na coxa, virada para ela. Natasha sequer colocou o cinto ou desviou o olhar da frente. Era como se seu coração tivesse parado... como se todo o seu corpo, tivesse desligado, e ela se permitiu entrar nesse estado entorpecente porque todo o seu mundo estava de volta ao pesadelo, e como se para confirmar isso, Rumlow proclamou – Bem... vamos para casa, então.


	7. Vingue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nem vou me defender...   
> Vou só acabar de editar o final e postar hj tbm.   
> T---T
> 
> Enfim... aproveitem :)

TE VEJO EM UM MINUTO.

_Momentos antes..._

Steve deu um salto, no instante em que ouviu a colisão.  
Ele estava de pé, assim como Bucky, Bruce Tony e Sam.

Os quatro correram para a rua, a fim de ajudar e verificar o ocorrido. A batida era tão feia quanto aparentava, embora os dois motoristas que se xingaram e quase se agrediram, não pareciam ter sofrido nada além de escoriações. Bruce e Tony verificaram ambos separadamente, enquanto Sam chamava uma ambulância.

Clint estava tentando falar com um deles que parecia mais nervoso e tentava a todo custo se levantar e simplesmente ir lutar com o outro. Reflexivamente, ele olhou em busca de Natasha, só que ela estava lá dentro.

E foi o completo alarme na voz de Bucky e um grito alarmado de Darcy, que despertou seus sentidos.

–Puta que pariu – Bucky lamentou perdendo o homem por um instante e então dando-lhe uma rasteira precisa o que levou um _oh_ murmurado em tantas direções, mesmo eles sendo os últimos, o rapaz simplesmente estendeu os braços e caiu graciosamente no chão. Sim, graciosamente como se fosse treinado para isso porque conseguiu puxar seu amigo para baixo, levantando-se para então agredi-lo de volta – Que diabos? – Foi quando com o braço bom, Bucky estendeu a mão agarrando-o pela gola da camisa usando seu corpo como defesa, e sendo surpreendido quando ele girou para tentar acertá-lo novamente. Pepper gritou assustada, e Tony se colocou na frente dela sendo lançado no chão pelo segundo que correu contra ele que inutilmente tentava se defender e ao mesmo tempo compreender.

–Que porra-

E os homens tentavam bater em seus amigos ao invés de um ao outro quase como se...

Sam estava tentando ajudar Tony enquanto Bucky conseguiu chutar o outro e pedir a Darcy para se afastar, foi quando alguma coisa em seu coração se apertou. De repente, Steve girou para a casa, que por um momento pareceu distanciar-se... pressioná-lo.

–Natasha – Ele disse no mesmo instante que Clint, entretanto, o primeiro puxou a arma de seu coldre e começou a gritar para ambos se colocarem no chão porque Bucky e Tony não podiam se ajudar além de tentarem defender-se ou afastá-los de suas garotas. Barton engatilhou a arma, e quando percebeu que a confusão não cessaria mesmo com seus gritos, simplesmente disparou para o alto.

Finalmente, ele obteve a atenção desejada.

Tony tinha um corte no lábio, um olho roxo, mas também seu agressor levava marcas de uma mordida, e a sobrancelha cortada. Bucky tinha a bochecha ferida, e a camisa rasgada além do punho e o outro homem o nariz sangrando e um olho fechado.

–No chão, agora...! – Tony levantou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição – não você Stark.

–Ah, então eu não estou sendo preso agora?

–Tony – Pepper suspirou e ele se levantou abrindo a boca e mexendo no maxilar.

Pepper segurou seu rosto e o fitou com uma pequena carranca.

–Já calei.

Steve já estava correndo e subindo os degraus de dois em dois.

Ele chamou seu nome, o silêncio agora era mais incômodo que anteriormente onde haviam vozes e sussurros, orações e pedidos de orientação e guia. Seus ouvidos zumbiam, e ele passou por todos os lugares, procurando-a em cada um deles, chamando-a em cada um deles e finalmente estacou ao voltar para a pequena cozinha, e encontrou a pulseira que Wanda dera a Natasha no chão.

Ela nunca... Clint veio logo seguido por Tony.  
O celular na mão provavelmente em meio a uma chamada, e eles ouviram o abafado som de uma sirene no fundo.  
E virou para os dois.

–Laura! – Gritou Clint, e também não obteve resposta – Que merda é essa, Rogers?

–A pulseira de Natasha...

–Nat! – Ele gritou olhando inutilmente em todos os cantos porque reconhecia o objeto em sua mão.

E sabia que ela também nunca iria-

–Ruiva?! Natasha...?! – Dessa vez foram Tony e Pepper, e ele engoliu em seco.

–Ela não está aqui – Sua voz começou alta, quebrando-se no final.

–Então onde ela está?!

–Eu não sei... – Não foi mais de um minuto ou respiração enquanto ele girava tentando assimilar isso. Seu cérebro entendia, seu coração rejeitava a ideia... e o rosto dela, seu sorriso... o brilho em seus olhos parecia queimar em sua mente, e ele não estava conseguindo...

Ele estava... 

–Steve...

–Eu não sei! – Ele gritou de novo virando-se para Tony perturbado, o Stark, no entanto, balançou a cabeça, as mãos erguidas em um gesto para acalmá-lo. 

–Me dê um minuto – Tony saiu assim, logo em seguida, Sam apareceu com Bucky, Darcy enquanto Pepper deu meia volta seguindo o marido.

_“Te vejo em um minuto”_

Seu coração se apertou, o medo parecia engolfá-lo a cada respiração.  
Ele sequer notou os sons e o brilho de luzes lá fora... o tempo, em que claramente os homens foram presos.  
Clint sumiu novamente, Steve sequer compreendeu seu tom de voz quando o ouvia gritar, ele foi interrogar os suspeitos. Mas não estava raciocinando mais.

Ela se foi.  
Ele a perdeu. 

–O que está acontecendo? – Sam. Ou Bucky.

Ele sequer conseguia distinguir mais.

_“Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir...”  
_ _“Eu não estou. Você nunca vai me perder, e eu nunca vou deixá-la ir”_

–Deus...

–Sente-se – Bucky praticamente o empurrou para baixo, e Steve sequer sentiu a cadeira mesmo enquanto caía sobre ela, o formato e a sensação da pulseira em seus dedos quase nulo... O sorriso dela voltou em seus pensamentos, o brilho de seus olhos... o sim quando aceitou casar-se com ele.

Steve fechou os olhos, a sensação de seus lábios quentes, seu gemido baixo e rouco...

Então frio.  
Era como estar de volta ao gelo.  
Era como...

_“Eu te amo”  
_ _“Eu também te amo”_

–Se acalme. Ei... ei. Steve. Vamos lá – Ele tinha respirações rasas, o olhar de Bucky, sua determinação aterrando-o por um instante. O cenho franzido.

Steve não precisou pensar muito.  
Ele estava hiperventilando.

–Ele... ele a pegou, Buck. Eu não... eu a perdi. Deus... – Steve ergueu as mãos olhando-as, seu coração doía, e suas mãos tremiam.

–Respire. Vamos lá... – Ele obedeceu vagamente. Nós não sabemos... não sabemos... – Steve não conseguia, sua garganta estava fechada, seu pulmão não capturava o suficiente de ar. Ele se sentia com doze anos de novo, magro e fraco, o corpo dolorido, cansado... e doente, e um soluço involuntário escapou antes que pudesse conter, até que a mão boa de Bucky firmou em seu ombro, aterrando-o ali – Steve... respire. Vamos lá. Você pode fazer isso.

Ele não soube como, se foi o toque ou seu tom de voz, além de também notar que os outros se afastaram para lhe dar espaço deixando apenas os dois ali naquele cômodo, por um par de minutos até que ele ouviu a voz de Clint e Sam do lado de fora.

–Eles não sabem de nada... – Clint estava com a fala grossa. Como se furioso, só que Steve reconheceu, ele se sentia engasgado. E esperou que os dois aparecessem, dando-lhe um olhar – Você está bem?

–Não – Respondeu sinceramente – o que você descobriu?

–Eles não sabem de nada...

–Tem certeza?

–Sim.

–Barton, talvez...

–Eu tenho certeza, Wilson – Clint o cortou, embora seco, Sam sabia que não dirigido a ele, e assentiu brevemente – O que podemos fazer para ajudar?

Clint balançou a cabeça igualmente perdido e franziu o cenho.

–Cadê o Tony?

–Uh... – Sam começou olhando na direção que viu o Stark sumir, então o celular de Clint começou a tocar. De alguma forma, ele encontrou o olhar de Steve, e então o identificador por um instante grave antes de atender:

–Sim. Sou Clint Barton... – Seu rosto ficou pálido por um momento – ela é minha esposa... o que? Ela o que?! Não... ela... não sei. Ela está sozinha? Tem certeza?! – Ele estava de pé, assustado e temeroso. Talvez Laura tenha passado mal e Natasha... – Não... eu... eu estou indo... eu estou indo para aí agora. Não. Eu não sei... já disse que não sei, estou indo!

–O que aconteceu?

–Laura está no hospital... me ligaram de lá.

–O que? Como ela... como assim?!

–Ela estava com Natasha – Darcy declarou o óbvio, e Clint assentiu passando as mãos pelo rosto.

–Eu não sei... não me disseram como ela chegou lá, apenas que não há ninguém – E olhou para ele, Steve acenou com a cabeça, o coração disparado.

–Vá – Clint assentiu ainda tremendo.

–Vou com você – Sam anunciou dando-lhe um olhar e eles saíram.

–Clint...

–Sim, eu vou ligar – Ele puxou o telefone de novo discando imediatamente enquanto Sam estendia a mão e ele lhe lançava as chaves – Coulson sou eu... preciso daquele favor. _Agora_.

Steve não ouviu o restante da ligação, ele estava andando, inquieto de novo e ansioso.  
A pulseira de Natasha na palma de sua mão parecia tão pesada...  
  


_“Eu já te vi usando isso algumas vezes... é um presente de alguma criança? Nunca vi você tirá-la... pelo menos não por muito tempo”_

_“Minha irmã”_ Disse, observando o objeto enquanto girava o pulso de um lado para o outro com um sorriso mínimo _“Ela fez uma para mim quando perdemos nossos pais... aprendeu durante suas visitas ao... psicólogo”_ E sorriu um pouco _“Sevig tinha um jeito de nos alcançar separadamente... ele era... extraordinário mesmo em uma falta de diálogo”_ E lhe deu um olhar que Steve não precisou perguntar sobre _“Quando Wanda terminou... e me entregou, ela disse que era um amuleto. Para me proteger de qualquer mal... eu... perdi a original enquanto... fugia há quase dois anos. Essa é uma réplica. Praticamente. Michelle e Peter ajudaram a reconstruir usando fotografias que Pietro enviou... foi um presente por começar de novo”_

Steve sorriu, no entanto.

_“Eu me perguntei... porque é sua joia mais simples...”_

_“E definitivamente a mais_ valiosa _”_

–Steve – Ele levantou o olhar para a voz de Pepper na entrada. Quando ela chegou ali, ele perdeu – Você precisa ver isso.

E não perguntou o que ou onde, ele simplesmente ficou de pé e seguiu a Sra. Stark.

Com o olhar apertado, ela finalmente alcançou Tony em uma pequena sala de segurança, o marido tinha o telefone conectado à rede e seus dedos como sempre flutuando no teclado do touchpad.

–Deus Stark – Bucky reclamou à sua esquerda – Me diga que não invadiu o sistema deles.

–Não invadi – Tony respondeu – Só a câmera de segurança. Isso é de seis minutos atrás... – Ele puxou a imagem na tela e a exibiu em seu smarthphone para eles verem, e Steve olhou com o coração apertado enquanto um homem corpulento, e careca aparecia passando pela entrada. Ele carregava Laura aparentemente desacordada ou quase imóvel... seguido de Natasha, e a seu lado – Puta que pariu...

Não... aquele não podia ser...

–Me diga que não é _ele_.

–Vi fotos o suficiente para discordar disso, mas não tinha reparado... – Tony adiantou o vídeo um pouco, depois voltou e xingou, e infelizmente eles mal conseguiam ver a placa quando puxou a imagem e tentou melhorá-la ainda falando em murmúrios baixos porque Pepper se apoiava em seu ombro esquerdo – precisamos de Clint nisso.

–Tenho outra pessoa igualmente competente... – Bucky segurou o telefone tocando novamente seu braço e esperando a pessoa atender do outro lado. Steve se sentia entorpecido – Danvers, é James Barnes... Bucky, sim – Seu amigo sorriu – Não... oh que isso, eu nunca poderia... na verdade estou ligando para um favor. E sim, é urgente – Espere... ele conhecia aquelas ruas, conhecia aquelas estradas... ele ainda podia alcançá-la, então simplesmente pescou as chaves de seu bolso e saiu em disparado pelo estacionamento – Espere... Steve... Steve!

Mas ele já estava dentro do carro, dando a partida e saindo para a rodovia.  
Puxou seu próprio celular, e ela atendeu a chamada no segundo toque.

–Peggy, sou eu. Preciso de sua ajuda.

* * *

O TRÂNSITO ERA _RIDICULAMENTE_ LIMPO.

Steve não sabia quantas leis de trânsito ele tinha quebrado, ou porque nem para onde simplesmente estava dirigindo, ele apenas precisava tirar sua mente disso, entretanto, continuava indo e vindo.

Seu rosto, seus olhos, seu sorriso... e não era difícil, ao contrário.  
Isso o aterrou de alguma forma. Ele estava no piloto automático.

E quando seu celular tocou, ele sequer estava olhando o identificador ao atender, ativando o viva-voz porque conectava ao bluetooth do carro, e graças a deus pela tecnologia, pois foi capaz de ouvir o suspiro longo de Sam, além do tom condescendente em sua voz, Steve não precisava disso.

Não agora.

_–Você não vai encontrá-la, assim._

_“Te vejo em um minuto”_

Steve piscou longamente por um instante e diminuiu a marcha. Ele já tinha chegado ao centro, e estava praticamente contornando-o, e então girou o volante o suficiente para parar num acostamento. A chamada continuava conectada, e fechou os olhos ignorando a bílis em seu estômago, e balançou a cabeça em uma negativa, lembrando-se que seu amigo não podia vê-lo.

–Não posso simplesmente ficar parado.

_–Steve, você está apenas dirigindo às cegas... e sozinho. O que é perigoso... eu sei que está preocupado, só que isso apenas o coloca em perigo também._

Também.

–Eu só estou... eu não consigo... – Ele bufou cansado e escorando a cabeça contra o volante.

_–Onde você está?_

Ele olhou a sua volta, ainda que não visitasse Jersey com frequência, se lembrava da conferência que teve há dois anos com Hill e Tony... a última vez que falou com seu pai...

–Lakehurst – Respondeu reconhecendo o próprio lago Horicon, isso significava que seguindo em frente, ele iria na direção de uma igreja católica qual esquecera o nome, a rodovia ficava por ali também. Steve simplesmente bufou frustrado, ainda escorado contra o volante.

_–Steve?_

–Hm?

_–Você está parado?_

–Estou.

_–Precisa que eu vá buscá-lo?_

–Me dê um minuto... – Ele pediu ainda engolindo em seco – Eu... eu estou assustado, Sam.

_–Eu sei... ainda está dirigindo?_

–Não, eu parei o carro no acostamento – Ele respondeu.

_–Consegue voltar para cá?_

–Acho que sim...

_“Você não faz ideia do que está se metendo, Rogers”  
_ _“Oh, eu estou muito ansioso para descobrir...”_

Steve franziu o cenho de novo, para a imagem de uma nova ligação, o número de Peggy exibido na chamada, e ele suspirou pedindo a Sam um momento para responder.

–Oi?

_–Ele atendeu Tony, você pode simplesmente ficar calado!?_

_–Se for assim que vamos dialogar, eu realmente prefiro pular e voltar a fazer tudo sozinho como sempre, Margaret._

_–Oh, isso é falta de tchau?_

–O que está acontecendo? – Steve exigiu.

 _–Rogers... por Deus Margaret, apenas coloque-o no viva-voz –_ Tony reclamou e ele ouviu um clique suave, não acreditava que os dois estavam discutindo em um momento como esse... ou talvez não porque no fim das contas, era Tony e Peggy, e eles sempre discutiam _– Obrigado –_ Veio um último tom sarcástico antes da pergunta séria seguir _– Steve, você está me ouvindo?_

–Sim – Ele apenas disse.

_–Onde você está?_

–Uh... Lakehurst – Ele respondeu quase hesitante, Tony riu baixinho.

_–Isso é ótimo... escute, Clint enviou Danvers e o FBI, eles estarão por aí em pelo menos meia hora, eu não consegui triangular melhor porque definitivamente temos uma tecnologia bem antiquada aqui... e nenhuma ajuda real, portanto..._

_–Eu juro que vou jogar alguma coisa na sua cabeça, Stark_ – Veio o tom ameaçador no inglês britânico.

_–... mas está próximo do aeroporto de Naec._

Ele ligou o carro, verificando a direção mais próxima e deu a partida saindo de onde estava. Então...  
Espera.

–Você... você triangulou o telefone de Laura?

– _Peggy me ligou... ela explicou o que você pediu, precisávamos juntar o equipamento com o que ela tinha e bem... mais ou menos. Quando você está com pressa, tudo é lento_ – Tony parecia mais condescendente – _Pep e eu viemos ver Clint e Laura... a propósito... Lila nasceu, ela é saudável e está pesando quase três quilos e meio... tem cabelo escuro e olhos castanhos..._ – Steve se viu sorrindo, e então rindo como um idiota, principalmente quando Tony devolveu o sentimento – _Ei... vamos encontrá-la._

–Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir – Ele repetiu a demanda de Natasha escorando contra o banco, a queimação de lágrimas em seus olhos, só que Steve não importava.

Não mais.

– _Eu nunca faço_ – Veio a resposta fácil – _Vamos lá... eu sou Tony Stark_.

–Nat vai ficar furiosa por perder isso... – Ele disse fungando – Ela está bem...? Laura.

_–Sim. Houve uma pequena complicação, e ela precisou fazer uma cesariana, mas está bem agora... dê uma olhada no que te mandei._

Steve fez isso, franzindo o cenho porquê...  
Era perto-

– _Oh ei, Barton._

 _–Me dê isso_ – Steve esperou – _Tony disse a você? Estou chegando com Carol, me diga que não está indo fazer nenhum tipo de bobagem._

–Ela está por perto, eu só preciso... – Steve se calou, porque ele viu. Embora tenha assistido o homem apenas em uma única gravação, ele sabia que sua memória era o suficiente para isso.

Seu coração deu aquele salto de novo.

_–Rogers?_

Ele virou parecendo um pouco catártico e frustrado, estava usando um terno escuro, o cabelo penteado para trás e o olhar apertado, Steve observou um carro se aproximando. De lá saiu uma mulher loira, o cabelo preso em um coque, ela estava usando jeans escuros e botas de salto alto, e uma camisa branca de mangas cumpridas.

Brock Rumlow sorriu dando-lhe um movimento de cabeça e indicando a entrada qual ela seguiu.  
Ele engoliu em seco, e deu a ré, estacionando seu carro e saindo.

_–ROGERS?_

–Pare de gritar – Steve apanhou seu celular mudando para normal, e suspirou – Eu o encontrei.

_–Onde?_

– _Não seja um idiota_ – Ele parou para o tom de voz de Peggy e seu forte sotaque britânico, e quase podia vê-la do outro lado segurando o telefone com força na orelha também, o olhar apertado, seu cabelo castanho caindo em ondas por seus ombros – _Tome um minuto. Você precisa pensar sobre isso..._ o reforço estará aí, Steve.

Palavras erradas.  
Steve piscou de novo.

_“Te vejo em um minuto”_

–Não... – No momento em que ele disse isso, se arrependeu, pois foi como um dejá-vú. Ele seguiu seus instintos, ele tentou tirar Tony de lá, quando sabia que era uma armadilha... quando sua entrada foi muito fácil, e então... tudo literalmente explodiu sobre eles. Steve suspirou – Desculpe.

– _Temos o reforço, Steve. Eles estarão aí em menos de dez minutos..._ – Seu coração deu um salto, ao perceber a moça loira saindo novamente com Rumlow, eles estavam em meio a uma discussão acalorada, e o brutamontes que carregou Laura, agora carregava um corpo menor ao mesmo estilo e o simples fato de ele tocá-la, enviou um arrepio por sua espinha... Steve estava vendo vermelho, embora o cabelo loiro e curto se tornasse quase irreconhecível, ele também sabia que podia notá-la não importando a distância.

Que saberia quem ela era de qualquer maneira.  
Suas mãos estavam frias, e seu coração acelerado.

–Nenhum minuto mais – Ele desligou a ligação.

As duas, inclusive a chamada com Sam que sequer sabia ainda estar ali, e ativou seu localizador e enviou uma mensagem rápida para o celular de Tony, colocou o telefone no mudo e lançou-o dentro do carro ignorando as chamadas perdidas agora e então girou para a pequena comoção. Natasha tinha sumido de sua vista de novo, Steve conseguiu dar a volta furtivamente, e entrar na traseira de uma caminhonete. Ele prendeu a respiração quando ouviu a voz grave de Rumlow batendo no teto da mesma e chamando a atenção dos outros.

_–Vamos embora. Agora._

* * *

SUA CABEÇA ESTAVA DOENDO.

Talvez o tiro tenha saído pela culatra mais cedo do que Tony tinha planejado, como alguma espécie de estalo, e ele estava além de irritado com Steve, ele estava _puto_... com Peggy, Sam, Clint... com todos eles que nesse momento continuavam gritando em sua cabeça até que finalmente James Barnes respondeu com uma voz mais alta ainda silenciando-os. Os olhos escuros perigosos, embora ele tivesse o cabelo preso num rabo-de-cavalo, a barba mais feita do que se lembrava, e estava vestindo uma regata vinho por baixo de um moletom cinzento aberto e ainda não tivesse um braço, era mais ameaçador ali do que qualquer um deles.

Foi provavelmente o mais perto que ele o viu em _exibição_ desde o acidente que perdeu o membro.

E quando Darcy parou a seu lado dando-lhe um movimento de cabeça e tocando seu bíceps, Barnes simplesmente suspirou, olhando de um para o outro e finalmente parando em Tony. E provavelmente a sorte ou azar estivesse contra ele quando avistou Wanda e Pietro aproximando-se apressados olhando-os e notando a tensão, mas perguntando a Clint o que diabos estava acontecendo.

E ele estava interferindo na conversa antes que mais explicações fossem feitas, afinal, era por sua culpa que as coisas acabavam de piorar. E ele sabia disso.

–Se vai gritar comigo por avisar a ele, fique à vontade, eu teria feito quantas vezes fossem necessárias.

–Eu _deveria_ , porque me ignorou completamente e não esperou cinco malditos minutos, exatamente como da última vez – Tony definitivamente se surpreendeu com isso, especialmente porque sua expressão foi de surpresa a concordância num piscar.

–Onde ela está? – Wanda perguntou.

–Em algum perto de Lakehurst... pelo que entendi.

O telefone de Clint vibrou em sua mão.

–Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir... – Clint respondeu.

–Espera – Wanda cortou seu caminho – Você está brincando comigo?

–Eles vão mantê-la informada.

–Se está indo atrás da nossa irmã, vamos com você – Pietro entoou e Clint suspirou.

–Eu não tenho tempo para isso, escutem... Steve já está sendo um idiota por si mesmo, apenas... me deixem fazer meu trabalho, ok? E por favor, por favor... não deixem Laura sozinha, eu vou voltar assim que isso acabar – Ele lhes deu um olhar atravessado praticamente correndo para a porta e acenando para Sam que o seguiu calado fazendo os outros bufarem em resposta.

Wanda os encarou furiosa. Tony arqueou a sobrancelha.  
A não-sutileza de Natasha encarnado na garota, era tão palpável, que se tornava assustador.

–Que diabos está acontecendo?! – Exigiram os Romanoff.

–Rumlow a encontrou – Ele ignorou o coro de Peggy e Bucky por sua direta, mas a maneira como Wanda chicoteou a cabeça em sua direção, o olhar vacilante e temeroso assim como o do próprio Pietro que parou para respirar fundo parecendo perder o equilíbrio por um momento lhe deu uma pausa e Tony lhes deu alguns segundos para absorver isso – Ele a levou para um lugar no aeroporto de Naec... espera. – Tony os fez parar quando os dois começaram a se mexer – Eles já estão se movendo novamente, Steve está em seu rastro.

–Ela... Deus... – Wanda levou as no rosto por um instante, depois ergueu a cabeça e ficou e observando a janela. Tony sabia que ela na verdade não estava olhando nada em particular.

–Ei, pequena ruiva...

–Não me diga que vai ficar tudo bem, Tony.

–Você sabe que não faz meu tipo – Ele respondeu e ela o seguiu pelo corredor. Wanda era inquieta, Pietro fazia o tipo que preferia pensar sobre isso. Infelizmente o que todos eles podiam fazer juntos, era esperar.  
Barnes por sua vez, lhe deu um olhar enquanto passavam, e se pôs a sentar ao lado do outro Romanoff e tentar tranquilizá-lo apenas com sua presença.

Não que houvesse algo a ser dito... mas claramente Pietro apreciava o esforço e gesto.  
Ou pelo menos a companhia silenciosa. Mesmo Darcy ocupou a cadeira ao lado do namorado – Tony achava que eles eram algo – e eles ficaram ali assim.

–Apenas me diga que ela vai ficar bem...

–Estamos falando da sua irmã, então sim – Tony disse sinceramente recebendo um olhar afiado e ele quase riu para isso porque era tão Natasha que quase se tornou assustador – É claro que ela vai ficar bem. Você não precisa de mim para te dizer isso, pequena ruiva – E então abriu os braços – Venha aqui.

Wanda hesitou por um momento até enfim se aproximar e abraçá-lo, fechando os olhos e escorando contra seu ombro e Tony a apertou contra si desejando oferecer o mesmo conforto para Natasha, ou estar ao lado de Steve... que nada disso estivesse acontecendo. Mas eles foram enganados. E mesmo que ele não tivesse ideia de como iria resolver isso, estava ciente de que ia... E apenas isso.

Pelo menos, Tony podia prometer que iria vingá-los.


	8. Fim de jogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É isso.
> 
> Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acho que não preciso dizer como eu amei esse trabalho.   
> Consegui inserir tudo o que eu queria, e tornar esse AU tão delicioso... :3  
> Ah... eu simplesmente amo essa sensação...   
> tanto... que estou fazendo um prólogo.   
> Mais dois capítulos especiais, que eu realmente espero que também gostem tanto quanto da saga recomeço.
> 
> Eu não sei porque demorei tanto a escrever Romanogers, eu simplesmente amo esse casal...  
> Maaas... bem, vamos lá, e eu provavelmente devo postar no fim de semana.   
> :)
> 
> ______________

NATASHA NÃO TINHA DORMIDO. 

Ela sabia que havia sido sedada porque seu corpo era pesado sentia como se acordasse com uma ressaca infernal quando não havia nenhuma maneira de ter bebido. E ao finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, de repente estava sentada, sentindo-se tão exposta e vulnerável como era capaz em um lugar fechado principalmente observada pela figura na entrada. Deus, ela só esperava poder estar...

Sim. Estava usando roupas, felizmente _suas_ roupas.

–Espero que tenha descansado – A voz era feminina, e seu sotaque americano carregado. Natasha não precisava de muito para reconhecer o Russo por baixo, ela passou anos tentando aprimorar e separá-los, embora Steve confessasse que na cama, ela normalmente ia para sua língua nativa facilmente, e ele disse que apreciava bastante... – O sedativo a deixou mais vulnerável do que pensamos... não acho que os idiotas sabiam a quantidade precisa de aplicá-lo.

–Quem é você?

–Estou comovida – Respondeu ela dando alguns passos para a frente, o lugar era mal iluminado, mas conseguiu distinguir o cabelo loiro preso em uma trança desleixada, jeans e camiseta além de uma maquiagem leve no rosto, a garota provavelmente não devia ter mais de vinte e poucos anos... e por que seu rosto parecia tão... familiar? Natasha não conseguia recordar – Pensei que isso ia ser diferente e você não me reconhece... hm, estou chateada agora.

–Onde estou? – Ainda assim, havia essa impressão de que engoliu uma bola de algodão e era ruim falar, e automaticamente ela tentou se esticar um pouco e ficar de pé, então a sala começou a girar. Equipado apenas no que parecia ser uma maca improvisada além de alguns cobertores e a lareira acesa à distância, ela mal conseguia compreender as vozes ou se concentrar nelas.

–Devagar Viúva Negra... você precisa descansar.

Por um momento, a força pareceu ter voltado, porque ela desvencilhou de seu toque, e sabia que seu olhar era acusatório e ferido quando encontrou os castanhos da outra mulher.

–Por que está... me chamando por esse nome?

–Porque somos iguais – Declarou ela afastando-se e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo em desafio, um sorriso atrevido e aquilo foi ainda mais estranho, porque sua cabeça doeu para lembrar dela, mas a garota mordiscou o lábio inferior e deu de ombros aparentemente ao ouvir um chamado distante – Bem, eu não queria me apresentar assim tão apressadamente, acho que ainda estou ferida, por você não se lembrar de mim.

–O que quer de mim...?

–Seu legado, Natasha.

–Eu não tenho... um legado.

–Realmente? Porque Shoshtakov foi muito especifico em relação a isso. Você se tornou sua viúva negra... você era dele, para que ele fizesse o que quisesse, ou estou errada? – Ela apenas continuou a fitá-la, seus olhos tentando encontrar algo na visão periférica o suficiente para atingi-la e fugir – Não adianta, não tem escapatória aranha, você está presa na minha teia agora.

Dessa vez ela teve certeza que sua expressão carregava raiva o suficiente, capaz de mortificar qualquer pessoa.

–O que diabos você quer?! – Ela repetiu. 

–Eu já disse, o seu legado. Você era a viúva negra... então pergunto a você se deixaria outra tomar esse título. Alguém como eu.

Então ela fez a coisa mais estúpida que provavelmente não deveria ter feito nesse tipo de situação.  
Natasha riu. Porque ali estava uma garota provavelmente um ou dois anos mais jovem que Wanda, em plena idade para começar a investir em seu futuro... e o que?

Desejando ser a estúpida esposa de um mafioso como Alexei? Oh não... apenas tomar seu lugar e posição de comando e... Realmente?! O quão idiota alguém conseguia ser por simplesmente lhe sugerir isso...?!

Primeiro, ela nunca pediu esse título.  
Segundo... ela jamais o passaria a ninguém.

–Qual é a graça?

–Você – respondeu honestamente – Se acha que isso é algum tipo de jogo, está sendo ainda mais estúpida, até porque... a realidade... é bem diferente – E suspirou ficando de pé com um pouco de dificuldade, respirou fundo por um momento, seu corpo era realmente tão pesado quanto naquela noite, Natasha tentou não se ater a isso – Isso é a verdadeira máfia Russa, onde pessoas matam umas as outras, homens oferecem suas esposas ao inimigo para eles foderem, e destroem qualquer chance de futuro que elas possam ter... – Automaticamente, sua mão estava em seu estômago, e ela respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça – O que você... que tem todo um futuro pela frente poderia desejar com algo assim?

–Você realmente não sabe quem eu sou, não é?

–Você é uma criança – Ela ofereceu, e foi tomada pela sensação de dejá-vú ao dizer isso, pois pareceu como uma epifania e aparentemente não foi perdido pela expressão em resposta que a outra lhe deu, franzindo o cenho por um instante, e finalmente sorrindo tão rápido e minimamente, que Natasha mal registrou.

E então um pigarro desviou sua atenção de volta para ele, em um traje escuro de militar, o cabelo e barba feitos, o olhar de uma para a outra.

–Rumlow.

–Romanoff – Ele disse e sorriu, parecia estar comendo alguma coisa, pois mastigava quase avidamente. Chiclete, talvez? – Oh, vocês estão colocando o papo em dia? Isso é bom.

–Colocando o papo em dia...?

–Sim, você Viúva Negra, e a Carmesim.

–Carmesim?

–Viúva carmesim... – Rumlow olhou para a outra mulher, seu sotaque inglês era perfeito, mas porque ele era americano e veio para a Rússia quando jovem – você não contou para ela?

–Você não nos deu muito tempo para conversar... – Ela piscou longamente ante aquela voz de novo porque seu sotaque era ainda mais carregado que antes, e ela suspirou mudando para o Russo aparentemente se esquecendo que Natasha falava a língua e podia compreendê-la – Agora me diga o que pretende com isso de novo, e eu não enfio uma bala na sua cabeça.

Rumlow riu.  
Gargalhou na verdade, porque ser ameaçado por uma jovem mulher, sempre seria divertido para ele.  
Natasha quase bufou.

–Por que não na dela?

–Porque eu devo a ela. E sabe que pago minhas dívidas – Sua cabeça latejou agora, e ela não apenas sentiu seu corpo pesado, como se viu caindo, e quando as mãos dela a seguraram, assim como Rumlow do outro lado, eles a levantaram discutindo um com o outro enquanto a colocavam de volta na cama – Que merda de sedativo você usou, seu idiota?

–Não grite comigo Yelena, ou você vai ser amarrada também!

Yelena...

_“Eu quero morrer”_ A voz era baixa e ainda infantil, pois apesar de seus quatorze anos, ainda era uma criança, e então Natasha segurou seu rosto, encontrando os olhos castanhos, a maneira como imploravam para acabar com seu sofrimento.

_“Pois você deveria fazer o contrário”_ Natasha ofereceu sinceramente _“Dar a eles algo que lutar contra. Alguém. Viva. Porque você pode ser aquela quem vai mudar tudo isso”_

Ela se lembrava daquela garota...  
Há anos atrás... não podia ser ela, podia?  
Yelena.

Ela pensou que ela estava morta, Clint nunca mais a encontrou... ele... não. Mas ali estava ela, viva... e almejando esse _legado_ como ela chamou o que aparentemente nomeou como um manto o que significava ser a viúva negra? Carmesim... não. Isso não podia ser verdade, porque não era um legado, não era nada agradável, ao contrário... devia ter morrido com Alexei, e deveria morrer com ela. Natasha mal se lembra de segurar o braço dela e enfim chamar seu nome, enquanto voltava para a escuridão.

_“Por que você me ajudou? Você é a esposa dele...!”_

_“Você me lembrou minha irmã, Wanda. Esse fogo no olhar, essa força... esse desejo de viver”_

_“Então você está olhando errado”_

_“Eu não diria isso”_ Ela a observou se aproximar, tão imponente, mal sabendo que era uma fachada, que a poderosa Natasha Romanoff, não passava de uma mentira para o que seu marido significava, quem ele era _“Eu estou em uma prisão, Yelena. Uma prisão em que minha cabeça foi servida numa bandeja... você... você pode sair livre”_

_“Eu não poderia...”_

_“Você pode”_ Ela a observou remover um colar de pérolas do pescoço, colocando-o na palma de sua mão e estendendo-lhe o objeto, e quando a porta se abriu, Natasha o enfiou em seu bolso traseiro ao abraçá-la com força _“Vá até a loja de penhores e fale com Ivan... ele vai lhe dar dinheiro o suficiente para sair daqui, recomece sua vida...”_

_“Eu não posso”_

_“Claro que pode”_ Ela ofereceu agora segurando seu rosto _“Recomece... encontre pessoas que se importam com você, não precisam ser muitas... conheça alguém, e prenda-se a ele... ou ela”_ E sorriu mesmo quando Yelena se sentiu corar _“Seja feliz”_

_“E você?”_

_“Esse é meu castigo, Yelena...”_ Ela estremeceu com a voz grave de Alexei chamando-a, mas Natasha sequer piscou.

_“Por que eu...?”_

_“Porque você merece... porque todos merecem, e eu prefiro arriscar tudo... a permitir que ele consiga que esse inferno siga por mais um dia”_

_“Arriscar...”_ Então sua mão caiu contra seu estômago, e ela a olhou assustada.

Mas a expressão de Natasha era calma, segura... _“Você... eu não quero deixar você sozinha”_

_Assustadoramente controlada._

_“Vou ficar bem, Yelena”_

_“Natalia”_

Ela tocou seu rosto, Yelena se lembra de virar para encarar Rumlow ali. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, e ela fez isso de volta. Talvez ela devesse ter encontrado alguém com quem se importar muito cedo...

–Você tem certeza disso? – Natasha ouviu Rumlow perguntar.

–Sim. Ela precisa dizer as palavras.

Mais tarde quando ela acordou, foi para uma visão qual provavelmente lhe daria pesadelos.

De pé, preso pelos pulsos como se em uma espécie de masmorra estava Steve. Com os braços esticados assim como as pernas, usando apenas uma calça caqui, descalço, o cabelo molhado e estremecendo, ela tentou se levantar, mas sua própria restrição a impediu. Natasha estava atada a cama por um par de algemas... exatamente como-

–Bem, você levou seu tempo dessa vez – Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar Rumlow ali. Usando uma camisa preta cavada, e piscou os olhos com força desejando que isso fosse um sonho, o que não era infelizmente, pois ao abri-los, Steve a olhou determinado de volta, mesmo que pendurado e restrito, seus olhos brilhavam, e ela notou que seu olho estava inchado, havia um corte em sua bochecha além do cílio esquerdo, e ele parecia exausto.

–O que diabos isso significa...

–Encontrei o Capitão nos rondando – Rumlow declarou ainda sentado, e Natasha o observou, ele estava sentado em uma cadeira no canto do cômodo, girando um canivete na mão, parecendo desinteressado, mas ela sabia que prestava atenção em cada movimento... cada detalhe... tudo – Meus homens o trouxeram para cá, mas acho que é mais útil do que eu esperava, pois assim... você poderá dizer a ele.

Ela não o culpava por simplesmente apertar o olhar e fitá-la confuso, e então se virar de volta a Rumlow.

–Você tem a mim, deixe-a ir.

–Oh, essa é a parte legal, escute – Rumlow provocou mesmo sabendo que Steve o escutava, ele ficou de pé girando o canivete, fechando-o e colocando-o em seu bolso traseiro – Por que isso me interessa capitão?

–Stark tem algum dinheiro... ele vai pagar pelo resgate – Steve repetiu embora sua voz fosse cansada, era firme e Natasha o fitou, mas a atenção de Steve era exclusivamente para Rumlow – Solte-a.

–E negar um resgate pelos dois?!

Ela ainda tinha a mão direita algemada na cama, e estava usando suas roupas – felizmente – embora se sentisse suja, e esticou-a reflexivamente tilintando o metal.

Rumlow deu a volta enquanto Natasha se sentou observando-o confusa e pronta para recuar.

–Ei... ei!

–Você definitivamente ficou sexy de cabelo curto, ainda que eu prefira o ruivo – Rumlow respondeu fitando-a, Natasha estendeu a outra mão para remover as algemas. Mas ela sabia que levaria mais do que apenas um minuto nesse par, e Rumlow ignorou-o, sua concentração nela, enviando uma sensação desconfortável em sua espinha – Já disse a ele por que está aqui?

–Ei, olhe para mim. Olhe para mim seu idiota! – Steve puxou as amarras por si mesmo, atraindo a atenção dela, e então surpreendendo-a porque Rumlow lambera os lábios sorrindo, se ele estava tentando parecer com Alexei, definitivamente obtivera sucesso. Ainda que a visão, só lhe desse náuseas... Ele nunca agiu assim perto dela, ciente de que era a esposa do chefe, fora restritivo e irritadiço.

Talvez se o tivesse, ela poderia tê-lo seduzido antes para que pudesse tirá-la de lá antes...

E então se retesou quando ele se aproximou como se tentasse beijá-la. Steve estava gritando frustrado e furioso, e Natasha estremeceu com a proximidade de Rumlow. Ele nunca agiu assim antes, ela ouviu um clique suave, e sentiu a prisão em seu pulso se soltar lentamente.

–Onde está Yelena? – Sussurrou, embora sua voz fosse tão quebrada, que não passava confiança alguma.

–Você devia se preocupar consigo mesma, linda.

–Não toque nela, não toque nela! – Rumlow suspirou virando o rosto para Steve consternado, e Natasha engoliu em seco, ele ficou de pé afastando-se e de repente ela sentiu suas pernas como se fossem de gelatina.

–Diga a ele por que está aqui, Viúva Negra.

–Não a chame assim.

–Oh vamos, Capitão... não estrague o momento – Rumlow se aproximou de novo, Steve gritou e Natasha se retesou, mas ele apenas removeu as algemas, e ela se viu esfregando os próprios pulsos, incapaz de olhar de volta para Steve enquanto o pedido praticamente a esmagava, e ela piscou quando Rumlow abaixou o olhar, a promessa pairando como se fosse feita anos atrás, e finalmente puxou o anel que ele lhe deu fora de seu dedo, ficando de pé ciente que os dois homens observavam cada movimento. 

–Eu vim para... cumprir com minha palavra... – Ela o colocou na superfície mais próxima, uma mesa de madeira dois metros à esquerda de Steve, e finalmente conseguiu levantar o rosto para fitá-lo. Havia aprendido a mentir, a enganar e trair... havia abraçado a viúva negra, Alexei a transformou em uma aranha, e foi o que a ensinou... a sobreviver – E me casar com Rumlow.

–O que?

Natasha evitou seu olhar, e encarou Rumlow que sorriu.

–Aí está capitão... ela não é minha prisioneira. Ela está aqui por vontade própria.

–Não... não. Nat... Nat, olhe para mim. Por favor olhe para mim – ela conseguiu isso, estoica e decidida, mesmo quando o olhar dele pareceu partir seu coração, mesmo quando ela registrou a traição ali... a dor, ou quando algo definitivamente pareceu se quebrar dentro dela – Não... você... não.

–Sinto muito.

– _Eu apenas lamento... não ter tirado você de lá antes_ – Quando a voz de Rumlow em Russo a fez se virar para fitá-lo, ela percebeu que seu olhar era vago, para enfim se virar e encará-la.

Ele precisava trazer isso agora? Natasha se lembrava.

Ela estava sangrando no chão... ela estava morrendo, e ele a tirou, a levou para fora, ofereceu a ela cuidados de um veterinário sem muita experiência, e ela sobreviveu. Quando ela poderia ter morrido... com seu filho naquela mesma noite. Quando ela nunca precisaria ter vivido esse pesadelo, ou conhecido Steven Grant Rogers... e... se apaixonado.

E nada disso teria acontecido, e... Steve não a odiaria.

Por quem ela era, como Natasha ilusoriamente pensou que ele jamais iria. Porque ela teve esperanças... porque por um instante, um pequeno momento... imaginou que seria possível... ser feliz.

– _Você nunca devia ter me tirado de lá_ – Ela respondeu em sua língua nativa – _Você deveria ter me deixado morrer._

–É isso o que realmente queria? – Ele questionou em inglês.

 _–O que mais eu poderia perder?_ – Ela permaneceu no russo, fechando os olhos e tentando inutilmente tirar a imagem de Steve diante de si.

–Quer testar? – Rumlow tirou então uma arma de suas costas, erguendo-a e apontando para Steve, que imponente, ofereceu sua melhor expressão carregada e preparada para isso, e mesmo quando ela ouviu o clique da mesma engatilhada e o som de um disparo que apenas clicou sequer pensou ao correr para ele, abraçando-o e usando a si mesma como escudo, e sentindo-o estremecer quando o tocou. Reagir quando ela colocou-se para protegê-lo.

Mas a arma não disparou.

Nada aconteceu. Natasha tremeu, ignorando o suspiro de Rumlow atrás de si e a maneira como Steve bufou em frustração puxando as correntes com força... tentando alcançá-la, enquanto segurou a ele por sua vida. E não conseguiu soltar.

–Vê? – Rumlow a tirou de seus pensamentos – Você ainda continua mentindo para si mesma.

Steve ainda estava amarrado com as mãos para cima sua respiração era errática, tanto quanto a dela, o medo disparou seus corações, o pânico por perderem um ao outro e continuou ali, ela abraçou sua cintura, mesmo que seus braços fossem incapazes de completar o círculo, ela segurou-o firmemente, e escorou contra seu ombro murmurando um pedido de desculpas e ele abaixou a cabeça também enfiando o rosto em seu cabelo e conseguindo apenas murmurar seu nome.

–É _isso_ o que você quer?

Ela mal registrou a porta se abrindo, a maneira como Steve tentou se soltar de novo, e então a trouxe girando levemente como se tentasse colocá-la atrás de si, sob sua própria proteção, fechou os olhos afundando-se nesse momento... esse pequeno momento que parecia acabar a qualquer minuto e se afastou segurando seu rosto.

–Eu quero que isso pare – Ela conseguiu sussurrar e por fim afastou para olhá-lo nos olhos seus azuis brilhavam e Natasha soltou o ar suavemente, um pedido de desculpas e sussurrou – Eu te amo.

–Eu sei – Steve sorriu para ela, daquele jeito de menino dele, um sorriso de lado, e o corpo ainda pressionando nela, como se tentasse assim segurá-la – E eu também amo você.

Natasha o abraçou com mais força enfiando o rosto em sua clavícula quando ouviu passos atrás de si, Steve praticamente caindo contra ela quando uma das algemas foi solta, e depois a outra, ele estava fraco, cansado e machucado. E ela franziu o cenho para fitar Rumlow.

–Você salvou Yelena de ser enviada para aquele inferno... – Rumlow disse fazendo um sinal para que seu capanga que o soltou se afastasse deixando os dois ali Steve caído, e Natasha praticamente sentada em seu colo, enquanto ele fracamente mantinha as mãos em seus quadris e controlava sua respiração – e nossa filha.

–O que?

–Eu tinha dezessete anos, Natalia – Ela se virou para a garota... não, a _mulher_ agora de pé na porta – Brock e eu nos envolvemos... eu sabia que era um jogo perigoso, que ele não era um homem a se levar a sério – O homem lhe deu uma expressão ofendida para qual ela sorriu – E estava sendo uma criança estúpida, mas não pude evitar... me apaixonei. E quando você me disse para ir embora... eu estava tão assustada, sozinha e grávida. Mas viva, e a salvo... assim como nosso bebê.

Ela olhou para o homem novamente, agora notando-o abaixar o olhar, as mãos no bolso da calça caqui, um sorriso suave no canto dos lábios e a atenção em Yelena.

–Eu... não...

–Ela tem seis anos agora... Nossa pequena Natalia. Desculpe, acabei por roubar seu nome de batismo.

Natasha continuou fitando-os.

–Você...

–Desculpe por todo o teatro... – Ele respondeu – Eu conheci uma mulher há seis anos... que arriscou a própria vida e futuro... para destruir um império. Ela obteve sucesso, esse império caiu e se afundou, e de alguma forma, ela continuou lutando... até que o homem por trás disso pagasse também.

–Sabemos que foi ao Brasil para terminar o que começou aqui – Yelena respondeu – Stark ajudou você.

Estava mais para ele a encontrou.  
E de alguma forma... a convenceu a voltar.

E o que ela poderia dizer? Todo o sofrimento, toda a sua história nos últimos dez anos... depois de tanto tempo, finalmente era passado. E aqui estava ela de novo, lutando. E lutando... e finalmente se rendendo.

–Você...

–Oh, não me entenda mal, eu realmente tomei meu tempo conquistando tudo isso. Embora meus negócios sejam mais legítimos do que os que Shoshtakov administrava. Sem mais júri, juiz e carrasco – Ele anunciou com um movimento de mãos – Mas minha família vem em primeiro lugar... e pelo visto não sou o único.

–Eu não entendo...

–Eu realmente queria ter voltado para você antes, Romanoff – Rumlow se aproximou de novo, embora ela sentisse os braços de Steve protetoramente a sua volta, Natasha não tinha mais medo dele. E ela se surpreendeu quando ele se abaixou e lhe estendeu o anel que Steve lhe dera – Antes de Alexei ter te machucado assim... eu te devia isso. Porque tudo o que fiz, foi ficar ali parado... sem fazer nada enquanto ele te tirava tudo... e você... protegia tudo o que eu tinha.

Novamente, ela os encarou.

–Então me deixe ir.

– _Você_ está livre – Ele ofereceu e ela ajudou Steve a ficar de pé, quando Rumlow balançou a cabeça em uma negativa aproximando-se, Natasha simplesmente levou as mãos para trás colocando-se na frente dele de novo e observando o homem rir mesmo quando Steve segurou-a firmemente pela cintura tentando girá-los e se colocar na sua frente.

–Você é tão dramático – Yelena suspirou para o marido e a fitou – Não volte para a Rússia, Natasha... – Parecia que dizer seu nome era estranho, ao menos assim porque seu olhar sugeria isso – Alexei está morto, mas seu legado ainda existe. Tentamos apagá-lo através dos anos, tomar de volta o controle, mas ainda assim...

–Por que vieram aqui? Por que todo esse maldito teatro?!

–Porque nos adiantamos – Yelena respirou fundo – Você está sendo observada.

–Por quem? – Perguntou Steve, e Natasha segurou seu pulso suavemente, a sensação de formigamento acalmando-a brevemente.

–É diferente... eles são – Rumlow respondeu fitando-a – A Hydra perseguiu você por quem deveria ser de acordo com eles, e agora por ele... – E apontou para Steve – Porque salvou o Stark, pelo próprio Stark, porque se recusou a fabricar suas armas... – E riu brevemente – Vocês atraem a atenção por onde passam. Se não conseguem fazer um problema se resolver... tentam até conseguir.

–Hydra... – Ela repetiu. Isso era alguma piada?!

–Quem é a Hydra exatamente?

–Não quem... o quê – Ele respondeu – Pela segurança de Natalia, Yelena e eu nos afastamos... até agora, a fim de finalizar essa missão – Ela entendeu então – Pela _sua_ , nós viemos aqui. E eu realmente lamento todo o drama. Você precisa se lembrar de suas prioridades, e também de que não está sozinha nisso.

Ela piscou por um instante, considerando o sequestro, bater em Steve, ameaçá-la e praticamente forçá-la a querer voltar para a Rússia... e estar à frente daquele pesadelo... de novo.

–Você só pode estar de palhaçada comigo – Steve murmurou frustrado ainda com as mãos em volta de sua cintura – E o teatro era _mesmo_ necessário?

–Ela precisava dizer as palavras – Yelena respondeu.

Natasha a encarou.  
Eles a amarraram, prenderam Steve, os torturaram física e psicologicamente para que ela... Realmente?!

–Você definitivamente teve seu jeito para chegar aqui, Capitão... mas agora a dívida foi paga, então vou oferecer um conselho... mantenha sua palavra. E nunca... a deixe.

–Eu não irei.

–Espera... não – Natasha chamou sua atenção, Rumlow parou na porta, e Yelena a fitou, Steve segurava sua mão para que ela não se afastasse muito – Talvez numa próxima vez, podemos tentar de um jeito mais... normal?

Ela riu, fazendo-a se lembrar daquela garota de anos atrás... e a si mesma.

–Eu espero que isso nunca aconteça de novo... embora a resposta seja sim – Respondeu ela – Mas antes que me fuja... obrigada, Natalia.

–Você... – ela hesitou por dois segundos – Também.

Yelena sorriu e saiu assim como Rumlow. Ela os observou caminhando lado a lado, deixando a porta aberta, o lugar aparentemente vazio, e se virou para Steve abraçando-o. Eles não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali, apenas permaneceram... mesmo que o lugar ainda fosse sinistro, e as correntes tilintassem vez ou outra.

–Eu pensei que iria te perder... – Ele murmurou contra seu cabelo, e ela balançou a cabeça afastando-se quando ele gemeu sob um aperto em seu torso.

–Sinto muito.

–Acho que o filho da puta me quebrou algumas costelas... – Steve gemeu depois de um tempo, até que os dois viraram para o som de passos na entrada, com ela ainda sentada em seu colo e ele se recusando a soltá-la ou ficarem de pé.

– _Que coisa feia, Rogers. Linguagem_. – Proclamou Nick Fury, segurando uma pistola em uma mão, e usando um traje completamente negro além de também um longo casaco, e ele sorriu – Você beija sua noiva com essa boca?

* * *

STEVE QUERIA UM NOVO PAR DE OSSOS.

 _Crossbones_ fiel a seu nome, quebrou duas costelas dele, além de provavelmente ter amassado sua cara o suficiente para que os hematomas durassem mais que um par de semanas. Felizmente, eles estavam bem, e enquanto ele era tratado em uma ambulância, e Natasha em outra, a inquietação o manteve.

Foi uma surpresa completa Fury aparecer com a cavalaria. Somada ao FBI, Carol Danvers à frente, com Clint Barton como auxiliar, enquanto ele abraçava Natasha e ela o enchia de perguntas sobre Laura e o bebê, e Tony, Bucky e até mesmo Sam vinham aliviados e preocupados ao vê-lo tão surrado.

Bem... não era seu primeiro rodeio.

E provavelmente nem o último.  
E que se foda... Steve estava feliz. Eles estavam bem, e iriam passar por isso.

Ele tinha essa certeza quando a observou finalmente se aproximar, o anel de volta a sua mão brilhando contra a luz fraca do sol, e o sorriso carregado, mesmo claramente cansada.

Yelena e Rumlow desapareceram sem deixar rastros.

Eles encontraram seu capanga, que fora preso e interrogado, entretanto insistia em dizer que não fazia ideia do paradeiro dos patrões. Natasha parecia aliviada por isso... em algum momento, ela prometeu quebrar Rumlow pelo que ele lhe fez – ou permitiu que fizessem – e Steve acreditava que era possível.

Eles haviam passado por mais essa provação, e continuavam firmes.

Era quase... surreal.

Ele agradeceu a Peggy por sua ajuda, assim como Daniel e para a sua surpresa até mesmo Sharon, que parecia disposta a ajudá-lo com seus ferimentos, nesse instante, Natasha apareceu apoiando a mão em seu braço e arqueando a sobrancelha para a loira de forma que o fez sorrir. Ele podia ver a raiz ruiva de seu cabelo aparecendo sobre os fios loiros porque era uma cabeça e meia mais alto que ela, mas foi a sensação de possessividade vindo de sua noiva – Steve adorava essa palavra – que o fez simplesmente... inchar.

Natasha educadamente recusou, ela também agradeceu a Peggy, Tony que a abraçou com força seguido por Wanda e Pietro, depois eles foram visitar Laura, e a primeira coisa que ela lhe disse, foi que lhe devia um telefone novo. As duas riram e choraram ao mesmo tempo, e trocaram palavras de conforto e pedidos de desculpas – vindos de Natasha, que finalmente conhecera Lyla. E Laura e Clint prometeram-lhe que o próximo seria homenageado em seu nome o que a deixou melancólica, mas também surpresa.

Mas foi quando eles estavam de volta na cama juntos, que Steve a sentiu finalmente estremecer e chorar.

Ele a segurou pelo tempo necessário e além, ele a confortou e chorou também, oferecendo seu carinho e presença, suas preocupações e medos pelo futuro, mas um futuro juntos... Tony lhes ofereceu uma prévia de lua-de-mel que ambos não recusaram principalmente pela simples ideia de sumir por um momento, sair... e se desligar. Por duas semanas na Grécia, apenas na companhia um do outro, e a distração da bonita paisagem... com o tempo, Natasha conseguiu se desligar de tudo o que aconteceu, os avisos aplicados e as ameaças ainda pairando, confiando que ele poderia estar com ela mesmo com o terror noturno... acreditar que Steve era capaz de segurar sua mão, e que seus pesadelos ainda que existissem, não passavam disso. _Pesadelos_.

Com o tempo, ele se viu removendo as amarras, segurando sua mão acima de sua cabeça, até que estavam simplesmente juntas, abraçando a ela Steve podia vê-la relaxando pouco a pouco. Era começo de fevereiro agora, com toda a bagunça que aconteceu, eles mal tiveram tempo de planejar uma data, mas ele sinceramente amou a paisagem, e tinha certeza que se avisasse Tony, seu amigo conseguiria todos ali em uma questão de horas e ele poderia oficialmente dizer que Natasha era sua esposa...

E foi distraído com o som de um choramingo baixo vindo dela, Steve parou imediatamente, para encontrar seu olhar abaixo dele, a maneira como ela pressionou as unhas em seus quadris e afundou o rosto para trás no travesseiro preocupando-o.

–Nat? Nat?? Eu machuquei você?

–Não – Steve já tinha parado seus movimentos, mas ela ainda era quente e felizmente eles tiveram preliminares o suficiente para levar isso a durar mais alguns minutos, então segurou seu rosto esperando-a abrir os olhos e fitá-lo, a carranca de Natasha era simplesmente _adorável_ – Eu preciso olhar pra você... Não consigo...

–Tudo bem – Ele segurou suas costas firmando seu corpo em um momento e erguendo-a sobre si ainda sem cortar a conexão entre eles. Natasha arfou, sentada em seu pau ainda duro, ele parecia alcançar lugares que antes não era capaz, e alcançou um seio mordiscando o mesmo e beijando seu pescoço quando ela se esticou. Ela firmou as mãos em seus ombros enquanto Steve gemeu de novo – Porra.

–Assim... – Ela segurou seu rosto moderando o próprio ritmo e se balançando e Steve se permitiu isso fechando os olhos até que ambos gemeram porque Natasha ergueu-se tão devagar quase saindo, e voltou até sentir suas bolas batendo de volta em sua entrada, e ele agora podia identificar aquela palavra em Russo – _Porra_.

Se ela soubesse como era quente quando escorregava para sua língua nativa durante o sexo.

Ele mordiscou seu ombro e enterrou o rosto seios de novo, chupando e puxando-o com aspereza e deixando-a louca, e ela continuou a se mexer enquanto ele dava atenção ao outro, e foi aumentando seu ritmo à medida que sentia não apenas a construção do orgasmo, como também os gemidos dela em resposta de que estava juntos.

–Porra, porra, porra... Deus, Nat.

Ela riu segurando seu rosto e beijando-o com fervor, Steve apertou os dedos em seus quadris aumentando o ritmo que ela parecia querer seguir lento, ainda que forte, e sabia que deixaria uma marca, ainda assim não se incomodava.

–Eu estou... Eu estou quase lá...

–Mais um pouco – Natasha jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo-se ao êxtase, e sentiu o quão perto ele era. Steve sentiu suas bolas incharem e se soltou enquanto ela o puxava para si em um beijo duro e os quadris prendendo-se ao segui-lo no clímax, e sorriu contra a sua boca, a sensação do suor quente e a deliciosa névoa pós-coito sendo substituída pela preocupação ao ver que ela continuava com a testa escorada na sua, e as lagrimas escorrendo livremente. Steve removeu o cabelo de seu rosto, encarando-a preocupado.

–Nat... o que foi? O que foi?

–Eu não posso te perder – Ela respondeu fechando os olhos com força – E quando esse sonho acabar, eu... você... vamos estar de volta, e...

–Você não vai me perder.

–Você não sabe.

–Olhe para mim, Nat... Ei... – Steve segurou sua bunda apertando levemente, e beijou seu ombro. Natasha soltou o ar suavemente, e quando ele a levantou, automaticamente saindo de dentro dela, os dois gemeram para a perda de contato, mas Steve se recuperou logo, levando-a para a cama e puxando-a para deitar sobre ele. Steve respirou fundo, segurando sua mão e acariciando o anel em seu dedo – Case comigo.

Ela lhe deu um olhar _travesso._ As sobrancelhas apertadas e um sorriso suave, e ele quase riu de volta para a expressão, não conseguindo resistir em beijá-la profundamente.

–Steve... você está bem? Porque eu tenho certeza que essa proposta já foi feita, e eu disse sim. Mas se-

Ele não a deixou concluir, incapaz de se impedir de beijá-la novamente e Natasha gemeu frustrada contra a sua boca. E ela estava protestando novamente enquanto ele simplesmente os girava ficando de novo por cima, segurando seus pulsos e sorrindo para a maneira como ela arqueou a sobrancelha, definitivamente desafiando-o a cortá-la uma vez mais.

–Steve, você não pode... – Ele praticamente riu contra seus lábios, e Natasha mordiscou-o de leve bufando – Quer parar com isso?

–Você é sexy quando está com raiva.

–Vou chutar suas bolas, Rogers.

–Não diga isso... eu preciso delas para as atividades extras com minha esposa...

–Tenho pena da mulher que chamar de sua esposa...

–Não se menospreze como tal, meu amor – Ele a provocou e ela grunhiu arrancando-lhe outra risada.

–Pare com isso.

–Case comigo – Ele proclamou contra seus lábios, e ela lhe deu um olhar

–Eu já lhe disse que sim – Ela bicou seus lábios e ele sorriu ainda contra a sua boca.

–Não. Aqui... na Grécia. Ambos conhecemos Tony Stark... ele está há uma ligação de distância, todos podem vir – Natasha lhe deu um olhar confuso, assustado e por Deus, ele desejava não estar pressionando-a – Você é a única pessoa quem eu quero comigo, Nat... a única que preciso. Podemos nos casar aqui... e quando voltarmos, você será a Sra. Rogers. Imagine isso... – Ele provocou mordiscando sua orelha – Minha _esposa_.

Natasha sorriu por um momento, Steve observou-a ir de brincalhona para confusa e por fim incerta.

–Você tem... certeza disso? 

–Você está brincando? – Ele sorriu por sua vez – Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de nada até agora... – E respirou fundo encontrando seu olhar – Case comigo.

Ela riu, tão limpo e tão lindo... que se possível, Steve se sentiu ainda mais apaixonado.

–Sim – Ele a puxou para si em um beijo casto dada a posição e falta de roupas que se encontravam, e Natasha sorriu contra seus lábios – Só espero que não se importe em pular algumas etapas...

–O que? 

–Hm... – Ela se levantou de repente fazendo-o sentir frio – Vamos discutir isso no banho, Sr. Rogers.

Steve sorriu e ela parou de novo.

–Você não vem? – Ele riu e a seguiu.

–Sim senhora.

**Author's Note:**

> Uau  
> Eu levei 13 capítulos pra dar a Wanda um único diálogo.   
> Isso é bem a minha cara gente... ashuausa  
> blz... pq agora q temos a família atrás da Nat... Será que o Steve vai conseguir encontrar ela?  
> Mais importante... será q ela vai querer ser achada?


End file.
